Haine ou Amour?
by Darky Angel
Summary: Une cohabitation plus que mouvementée s'ensuit lorsque après une attaque, Hermione se retrouve sous la protection de... Severus Rogue!
1. Une poursuite sans relâche

**Coucou tout le monde. C'est ma première véritable fanfic sur Harry Potter. Alors j'espère que ce premier chap vous plaira.**

**Disclamer: Aucun des personnages principaux ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à la vénérable J.K.Rowling.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Note de l'auteur: cette fanfic je la dédicace à ma Elwïn adorée. Je t'adore tellement que j'ai décidé de faire cette fic pour toi. J'espère que tu l'aimeras d'autant plus que ton couple préféré sera de la partie.

* * *

**

**_Chap1: _**Une poursuite sans relâche

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Cette nuit d'été était chaude. Pourtant cette jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair emmêlés ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle courait encore et encore. Tenant sa baguette magique serrée contre sa poitrine, elle continuait de courir malgré les douleurs qui la torturaient.

De temps à autre, elle jetait des coups d'oeils par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne la suivait.

Comme elle ne voyait personne, elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. L'oreille aux aguets, elle écoutait les moindres bruits que lui renvoyait le silence de la nuit.

Elle grimaça de douleur en constatant que pratiquement aucune parcelle de son corps n'avait échappé aux blessures.

Elle n'avait aucune de idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que cet endroit était désert, et qu'à n'importe quel moment elle pouvait être découverte.

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'elle courait dans la chaleur de la nuit pour tenter de leur échapper. C'était sa seule chance de survivre. À trois contre un, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Même avec la magie, elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre eux. Si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

« Par ici, elle est partie par ici », entendit-elle alors.

Immédiatement, elle se remit à courir, tout en essayant de ne pas trop penser aux blessures qui ralentissaient considérablement sa course.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve un moyen de se tirer d'affaire.

« Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Courage Hermione, courage. Continue de courir si tu veux rester en vie. »

Elle continua de courir à travers les rues sombres et désertes.

« Rattrapez-la, rugit de nouveau la voix derrière elle. Elle ne doit pas s'enfuir. Le Maître la veut vivante. »

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Les blessures qu'ils lui avaient infligées grâce à la magie, la faisaient horriblement souffrir, en plus de la ralentir dans sa course.

« Ne t'arrête pas Hermione. Quoi qu'il arrive, continues de courir, » s'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle courait dans cette rue déserte quand son pied se prit dans un trou. Elle s'étala de tout son long dans la rue. Sa baguette magique lui échappa des mains et alla rouler sur quelques mètres devant elle.

« Oh non. Où est-elle tombée ? » gémit Hermione en tâtonnant le sol à la recherche de sa baguette.

Elle ne voyait rien du fait que la rue n'était que très faiblement éclairée.

Derrière elle, les bruits de pas se faisaient entendre de plus en plus clairement. Ils se rapprochaient. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol.

Alors elle tâtonna frénétiquement le sol pour retrouver sa baguette qu'elle retrouva quelques mètres plus loin. Elle la prit, se relevant tant bien que mal.

Au bout de la rue, elle aperçut une sorte d'entrepôt abandonné. Elle prit très rapidement la décision de s'y rendre. Elle se remit à courir malgré la vive douleur qu'elle ressentait à la jambe droite.

Ce qu'elle avait vu était effectivement un entrepôt désinfecté. Hermione y pénétra le plus silencieusement possible. Elle traversa différentes salles en cherchant un endroit pour se cacher.

Elle avisa alors une benne dans un coin, à côté de laquelle il y avait un petit espace.

L'endroit était idéal pour s'y cacher.

Pendant qu'elle s'y rendait, elle entendit ses trois poursuivants pénétrer à leur tour dans l'entrepôt.

« Pourvu qu'ils ne me trouvent pas » pria-t-elle doucement.

À l'étage d'en dessous, on entendait clairement le bruit des pas sur le sol des trois mangemorts qui la poursuivaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol résonnait dans tout l'entrepôt.

« Allez, sors de ta cachette maintenant jeune fille » entendit-elle.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne soit pas découverte.

« On sait que tu es là, alors sors immédiatement, gronda une seconde voix. » Plus sévère que la première.

Hermione osait à peine respirer, de peur de se trahir alors que les pas se rapprochaient inlassablement d'elle.

« Le Maître désire simplement te parler » susurra la troisième voix.

"_Comme si Voldemort avait l'habitude de laisser ses victimes en vie"_ pensa-t-elle ironiquement. _"Je vais lui dire ce qu'il voudra entendre et ensuite il me tuera. Autant mourir sans rien lui dire"_ pensa-t-elle encore.

Son coeur se mit à battre à coups sourds dans sa poitrine, elle serra fermement sa baguette dans ses mains alors qu'elle entendait distinctement les bruits de pas. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce où elle était cachée.

Depuis que Voldemort était réapparut, il avait engagé auprès de lui de nouveaux mangemorts plus cruels que les précédents. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour arriver à leur fin. Ils étaient mêmes prêts à tuer pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. C'était exactement ce qui allait se produire si Hermione ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution.

« Je sais où tu te caches Sang-de-Bourbe » chantonna presque la voix de celui qui lui avait assuré que son maître désirait simplement lui parler.

« Maintenant la plaisanterie a assez durée, rugit la voix sévère. Ou tu te montres maintenant, ou quand on t'aura trouvée tu regretteras de ne pas t'être rendue immédiatement.»

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Hermione prit sa décision.

« C'est bon je me rends » leurs dit-elle.

« Voilà qui va considérablement faciliter les choses » lui répondit-on.

Hermione sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de quelques pas. Elle fit alors face aux trois mangemorts qui de leur côté la regardaient, une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

« Maintenant tu vas gentiment nous donner ta baguette» ordonna celui qui était au milieu. « Et pas de mauvais coups ou tu le regretteras. »

« D'accord. »

Elle leva sa baguette prête à la leur donner mais au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins, elle raffermit sa prise et dirigeât sa baguette sur celui de droite.

« _"Expelliarmus"_ » lança-t-elle.

Aussitôt la baguette de son adversaire lui sauta des mains et vient se poser aux pieds d'Hermione qui c'était déjà tournée vers le suivant.

« _"Pétrificus totalus"_ »cria-t-elle de nouveau.

Son adversaire se retrouva ligoter. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient.

« _"Stupéfix"_ »cria-t-elle au troisième mangemort qui se retrouva figé sur place.

Elle se retourna vers le premier à qui elle avait ôté la baguette lorsqu'elle comprit son erreur.

Pendant qu'elle mettait hors jeux les deux autres mangemorts, le premier avait reprit ses esprits. Il s'était précipité sur Hermione dans l'intention de lui supprimer sa baguette.

Il se rua sur elle, la faisant tomber au sol. Il réussit à lui prendre sa baguette en même temps qu'il récupérait la sienne. Maintenant c'était Hermione qui était désarmée.

« Alors comme ça on se croit la plus forte, ricana le mangemort. Tu vas voir qui c'est le plus fort, ricana-t-il encore. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle.

« _"Endoloris"_ »jeta-t-il.

Aussitôt Hermione ressentit d'horribles douleurs dans chacun de ses membres. Elle se tordait dans tous les sens sous l'effet des douleurs.

« Tu en veux encore? » ricana méchamment le mangemort alors qu'il la regardait se tordre de douleur. « _"Avada Ke..." »_

Mais il ne pût aller plus loin, car dans son dos une autre voix, sévère, froide s'éleva:

« _"Expelliarmus" » _dit la voix.

Les deux baguettes que tenait le mangemort lui sautèrent des mains pour aller jusqu'à l'homme qui tendit légèrement la main pour les attraper.

Le mangemort se retourna lentement pour faire face à celui qui venait de le désarmer.

Il s'agissait d'après ce qu'il entrapercevait d'un homme, mince, de haute taille, les cheveux noirs lui semblait-il et tout habillé de noir.

Il n'eu pas le temps de pousser plus loin son observation car la voix de l'homme qui demeurait dans l'obscurité s'éleva de nouveau:

«_"_ _Impero"_ »lança-t-il encore la baguette pointée sur le mangemort qu'il venait de désarmer.

_**À suivre...**_

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez? Dites le moi dans une review. Je les acceptent toutes**.


	2. Un mystérieux sauveur

**Sans plus attendre les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Calypso : Tu ne m'as pas déjà reviewé ? En tout cas c'est pas grave. Merci de tes encouragements. La suite je te la donne, la voilà. Bonne lecture :D**

**Lupini-filiae : Tout d'abord merci pour tes encouragements. Ça me va droit au cœur (tout de suite les grands mots, lol). Alors est-ce que c'est Rogue qui arrive en super héros ? Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre directement à ta question mais si tu as lu le disclamer, tu dois d'ores et déjà avoir une petite idée. Autrement la réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre. Si si je t'assure. Allez voilà la suite. Bonne lecture :D**

**Calypso :** **Je vois que ça t'as fait de l'effet. C'est un peu ce que j'espérais. Au moins ça t'a captivé. Ah es-tu sûre de ton information ? Ce n'est pas que je veuille te contredire, mais je crois que c'est pourtant ce que je vais être obligée de faire. Mais ne m'en veux pas, je suis sûre que tu comprendras rapidement. Le reste de tes questions trouverons leurs réponses dans le chap. Bonne lecture :D**

**Elwïn : C'est pas grave t'es toute pardonnée pour ton retard. Comment pourrais-je-t'en vouloir ? Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Es-tu sûre de ce que tu avances pour le sauveur ? Enfin je vais te laisser mariner encore un peu, le temps que tu lises le nouveau chap pour comprendre où je voulais en venir. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que moi pour faire ça, lol (non non je ne me vante même pas, bon si un tout petit peu alors). Moi aussi je t'adore ma chtite Elwïn. Bisous et bonne lecture :D**

**U.$ Hermy : Cool, alors je te donne la suite. Bonne lecture :D**

**Kakosun : Alors je suis contente que le premier chap t'ais plu. Voilà le second. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras autant que le premier. Bonne lecture :D**

**Severafan : Si tu veux voir ce que va donner la suite, je te la donne maintenant. Merci quand même pour ton encouragement. Bonne lecture :D**

**Arthémis : Très honorée que tu adores le début de ma fic. Vraiment et je reste modeste, lol. Allez tiens voilà la suite. Bonne lecture :D**

**Hermionedu69 : C'est vrai que mon résumé en dit plus que mon premier chap. j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de mettre ce premier chap, histoire d'expliquer un peu les choses pour ne pas être trop perdu. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. En tout cas voilà le second chap. bonne lecture :D**

**Link9 : Bah j'ai arrêté là pour faire durer le suspense pardi, lol. Non j'ai arrêté là par nécessité. Allez je suis gentille, pour me faire pardonner, je te donne la suite. Bonne lecture :D**

**Lome** : **Si tu le dis alors ça me fait plaisir. En échange voilà le second chap. bisous et bonne lecture :D**

**Angelhell : C'est moi qui te remercie pour cette si gentille review. Puisque tu espères pouvoir lire la suite, je te la donne bien volontiers. Et je te souhaite par la même un très bon rétablissement. Bonne lecture :D**

**Maintenant que les RARRRRRR sont terminées passons aux choses sérieuses : à savoir le chap 2.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : Aucun des persos principaux ne m'appartiennent à part le mystérieux sauveur, la chance lol. Tout est à la géniallissime J.K Rowling.

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Chap2 : Un mystérieux sauveur.

* * *

**

_-« Impero ! » s'exclama-t-il encore._

Le mangemort, par cette formule, fut soumis à la volonté de l'homme.

Les douleurs d'Hermione s'estompèrent immédiatement. Mais elle resta allongée au sol, n'osant faire un seul mouvement de peur de les raviver.

L'homme s'avança, sortant de l'obscurité, dévoilant ainsi à Hermione son identité ou du moins son visage.

« Qui …qui êtes vous ? » s'exclama-t-elle quelque peu effrayée.

« Une personne que vous ne connaissez pas mais qui vous vient en aide. C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie. Il savait que vous aviez besoin d'aide. C'est un grand homme ce Dumbledore. »

« J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, de vous avoir déjà vu »

« Moi non, mais une autre personne de ma connaissance oui ! »

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question » l'informa-t-elle.

« C'est exact. Et je n'y répondrais pas. Maintenant il faut partir. »

Il l'aida à se relever et à traverser la pièce après lui avoir rendu sa baguette magique. Arrivés près de la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Attendez-moi là Miss Granger. J'en ai pour deux minutes »

Son mystérieux sauveur retourna sur ses pas. Il s'approcha d'abord du mangemort qu'il avait soumis au sortilège de l'Impérium.

« Tu vas rentrer au repère de ton maître. Quand il te demandera comment s'est passée la mission, tu lui répondras que tu as échoué. Tu ajouteras que tu es prêt à mourir pour l'échec de ta mission. C'est compris ? »

« Tout a fait compris »

« Maintenant rentre ! »

Le mangemort n'ayant pas d'autre alternative, obéit à l'ordre qui lui avait été donné. En passant près d'Hermione, il n'eut pas un regard pour elle, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

L'inconnu libéra tour à tour les deux autres mangemorts en les soumettant de suite au même sortilège.

Il leur tint le même discours. Les deux mangemorts repartirent sous l'ordre donné. Eux non plus ne semblèrent pas remarquer la présence d'Hermione en passant à proximité d'elle.

Quand il en eut terminé avec les mangemorts, le mystérieux sauveur revint près d'Hermione. Il passa dans un geste bienveillant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher.

Au lieu de redescendre, ils montèrent sur le toit de l'entrepôt.

Hermione lui fit part de son étonnement.

« Etant donné qu'il m'est impossible de transplaner avec une autre personne n'ayant pas son permis de transplanage, et qu'il n'y a pas de cheminée pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette, il ne nous reste plus que la voie des airs. »

Puis une fois arrivés sur le toit, sans se préoccuper d'Hermione, l'homme pointa sa baguette en direction du Nord.

« Accio balai ! »dit-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit le bruit d'un balai qui fendait les airs pour venir à leur rencontre. Le balai apparut alors dans leur champ de vision. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de l'homme en noir.

« Vous sentez-vous capable de monter le balai ?» l'interrogea-t-il

« Je ne sais pas trop. Tout dépendra de l'endroit où vous avez l'intention de me mener » lui répondit-elle tout en se rendant compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien de lui, encore moins l'endroit où il avait l'intention de la conduire.

« Rassurez-vous miss Granger. Nous n'allons pas loin. Vu l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez en cet instant, cela serait une pure folie de voyager durant des heures. Je connais une vieille maison abandonnée à une dizaine de minutes d'ici. C'est là que nous allons. Arrivé à cet endroit, nous utiliserons un autre moyen de transport. Maintenant en route Miss Granger » la rassura-t-il.

« Mais il n'y a qu'un seul balai. Comment allez-vous voyager puisque je constate que vous n'avez pas l'intention de monter ce balai »

« Vous êtes très perspicace Miss. Je comprends ce que voulait dire Dumbledore en parlant de vous. Rien ne vous échappe. C'est vrai je ne voyagerais pas sur ce balai. J'utiliserai néanmoins la voie des airs et serais à vos côtés. Vous aurez juste à me suivre. Je ne volerais pas trop vite pour vous permettre de me suivre » sourit-il.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain. « Vous êtes un animagus pas vrai ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Votre nom figure sur la liste alors » dit-elle, plus en se parlant à elle-même qu'à son mystérieux sauveur.

« Non je n'y figure pas. Cela vaut mieux pour moi »

« Un animagus non déclaré » La réponse de l'inconnu ne semblait pas l'étonner plus que ça. Pourquoi elle ne saurait le dire ! « En quoi vous transformez-vous ? »

« En aigle » répondit-il simplement. « Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je suggère que nous partions maintenant. Rester ici trop longtemps pourrait s'avérer dangereux »

« Oui bien sûr »

Hermione s'installa tant bien que mal sur le balai, en essayant de faire abstraction des nombreuses douleurs qu'elle ressentait.

Quand elle eut réussi à adopter une position qu'elle jugeât assez confortable, elle tourna la tête vers son mystérieux sauveur pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête.

Alors il entreprit de se transformer en un majestueux aigle, noir comme la nuit. Il déploya en grand ses ailes et s'envola. Hermione en donnant un coup avec son pied sur le sol, s'envola à la suite de l'oiseau. Ils prirent la direction du Nord puis bifurquèrent vers l'Est. Ils survolèrent des quartiers riches puis une zone boisée. À partir de là, ils amorcèrent leur descente. Ils atterrirent au milieu du bois, à proximité d'une maison abandonnée.

L'homme reprit son apparence humaine. Silencieusement il devança Hermione et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance à cet inconnu qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis une heure tout au plus, qui disait être venu lui porter secours sur la demande de Dumbledore, Hermione pénétra à son tour d'un pas lent et incertain dans la maison.

À l'intérieur l'homme s'était déjà activé. Il avait allumé des bougies pour faire un peu de lumière. Il avait également enlevé le drap blanc qui recouvrait le divan dans un coin de la pièce.

« Venez vous asseoir Miss, il faut soigner vos blessures »

N'ayant pas la force de lui résister, elle s'avança à son tour jusqu'au divan et s'y assit. Il sortit de sa poche une potion génératrice qu'elle avala d'un trait.

Pendant que la potion faisait effet, il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard, les mains chargées de produits divers pour soigner les blessures externes de la sorcière.

Il aida Hermione à soigner et panser les principales blessures qui s'avéreront être superficielles. Cependant il s'absenta à la demande de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle voulut soigner ses autres blessures.

« C'est bon j'ai fini » dit-elle un moment plus tard. « Que fait-on maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-elle comme son mystérieux sauveur revenait dans la pièce principale.

« Rien pour le moment. Reposez-vous quelques heures. Je monterai la garde. On ne sait jamais. Quand vous vous serez reposée, nous repartirons »

« Je ne sais toujours pas votre nom » dit-elle soudainement tout en le dévisageant gravement.

« Ah ! Euh…Eh bien appelez-moi euh…Ailenoir »

« Ailenoir ? »

« En raison de l'aigle noir »

« J'imagine que vous ne me direz pas votre véritable nom »

« Vous avez tout compris. Je préfère rester dans l'anonymat pour le moment » sourit-il.

« Bien 'Ailenoir' où avez-vous l'intention de m'emmener ? »

« Dans un endroit où vous serez parfaitement en sécurité. J'ai pour mission de vous y conduire. Vous avez dû vous rendre compte que vous étiez en danger. Nous avons convenu avec Dumbledore de vous mettre en sécurité dans un endroit inconnu de tous. Seules trois personnes connaissent l'existence de cet endroit »

« Et pour mes parents ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

« Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour eux. Des gens veillent sur eux, bien que ça ne soit pas à eux qu'on en veuille. C'est à vous Hermione. Quant à vos amis Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter nous les avons également mis en sécurité sur l'initiative de l'Ordre. Pour l'instant la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres c'est vous. Il semblerait qu'il veuille éliminer un par un les amis d'Harry Potter. Nous pensons qu'il souhaite le faire souffrir avant de vouloir le tuer »

« Pendant combien de temps vais-je devoir rester cachée ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que vous retourniez à Poudlard. Là-bas vous serez sous la protection de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs. Une fois là-bas, je prendrais de temps à autres de vos nouvelles si vous le voulez bien. À la moindre alerte suspecte, nous vous ferons évacuer de l'école. »

« Bien » dit-elle simplement. « Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, je suis d'accord pour que vous preniez de temps à autres de mes nouvelles ».

Elle s'allongeât ensuite sur le divan pendant qu'Ailenoir déposait sur elle une fine couverture. Elle sombra immédiatement dans une sorte de profond sommeil qui dura plusieurs heures.

Pendant qu'elle dormait, Ailenoir fit le tour de la maison pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait suivis.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il rentra à l'intérieur de la maison et se dirigeât de suite vers l'immense cheminée qui occupait tout un pan de mur à elle seule.

« Incendio » dit-il en pointant sa baguette dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

En réponse à son sort, des flammes apparurent. Ça n'était pas de simples flammes, elles arboraient une couleur verte. On aurait facilement pu les prendre pour de vraies flammes si leurs couleurs avaient été autre que celle-ci.

Ailenoir comme il se faisait appeler resta là on ne sait combien de temps à observer les flammes vertes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

C'est alors qu'un visage apparu à travers les flammes.

« L'as-tu trouvé ? »demanda la tête de l'homme dans les flammes.

« Oui, elle est là. Pour le moment elle se repose. Je l'ai retrouvée à l'endroit que vous m'aviez indiqué. Trois mangemorts la poursuivaient. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. Les as-tu neutralisés ? »

« C'est fait conformément à ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Ils sont sagement repartis au repère de leur maître avec en prime un charmant petit discours. » répondit avec amusement Ailenoir en repensant à ce que les mangemorts diraient à leur maître lorsque celui-ci les interrogera.

« Tu ne changeras jamais, enfin voilà au moins une bonne chose de faite. »

« Que fait-on d'elle ? » demanda plus sérieusement Ailenoir

Le vieil homme des flammes paru réfléchir un moment avant de déclarer, une subtile note d'amusement dans la voix :

« Le mieux serait que tu la conduises au manoir comme nous l'avions décidé. Là-bas seulement à part à Poudlard, elle sera en sécurité. Et puis vous serez deux à veiller sur elle. »

« Elle risque de ne pas apprécier et tel que je le connais, il en sera de même pour lui. Je sais qu'ils se haïssent mutuellement. »

« Je le sais malheureusement. Mais parfois il faut savoir surpasser ses sentiments pour survivre. Sait-elle qui tu es réellement ? »

« J'ai jugé plus prudent pour le moment de taire ma véritable identité. Je lui ai juste donné mon surnom »

« Ailenoir ? » sourit le vieil homme des flammes « Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avais pas appelé de la sorte. Je me souviens encore de l'époque où je t'avais appelé comme ça. C'est comme si c'était hier »

« Après toutes ses années, vous vous en souvenez encore ? » Il y avait une véritable admiration dans les propos du mystérieux sauveur à l'égard de ce vieil homme des flammes avec lequel il discutait.

« Je n'oublie jamais un surnom, surtout si c'est moi qui l'ai donné » rigola encore son interlocuteur.

« C'est vrai, pardonnez-moi »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je te recontacterais demain au manoir. D'ici la bonne chance Ailenoir »

« Merci Dumbledore. Je pense que j'en aurais vraiment besoin quand elle découvrira mon identité. »

Le visage du directeur de Poudlard disparut dans une petite détonation. L'instant d'après tout était à nouveau silencieux.

Ailenoir reprit sa garde jusqu'à ce que dehors les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent. Alors seulement il se décida à réveiller sa protégée.

« Miss Granger » la secoua-t-il légèrement. « Réveillez-vous, il est temps de partir »

Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois en la secouant légèrement pour réussir à la réveiller

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda un peu surprise. On décelait dans son regard, des traces de son récent sommeil.

« Il faut que nous partions maintenant » l'averti-t-il sans préambule.

Ils se préparèrent à repartir. Ils prirent tout de même soin d'effacer jusqu'à la dernière trace de leur récent passage.

Quand tout fut remis en ordre, ils s'approchèrent de la cheminée.

De nouveau Ailenoir pointa sa baguette dans l'âtre.

« Incendio » dit-il. De nouvelles flammes vertes crépitèrent silencieusement dans l'âtre.

De sa poche, il en retira une bourse en cuir noire qu'il ouvrit.

Il invita Hermione à prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Avez-vous déjà utilisé la poudre de cheminette ? » la questionna-t-il.

« Oui, je l'ai déjà utilisé chez mon ami Ron quand on se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse »

« Bon tant mieux. Alors vous savez comment on l'utilise. Prenez place dans l'âtre »

Hermione obéit et pénétra dans l'âtre au milieu des flammes vertes qui dégageaient une agréable tiédeur. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Ailenoir.

« Quelle est la destination ? »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. La destination c'est : 'le manoir inconnu'. »

« Etrange comme nom » dit-elle en lui souriant. « Enfin bon 'manoir inconnu' »dit-elle en jetant à ses pieds la poudre de cheminette.

Hermione se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même. Le décor qui l'entourait disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes. Devant ses yeux, une multitude de cheminées se succédaient les unes aux autres à une vitesse phénoménale. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit comme une sorte de ralentissement car son voyage prenait fin.

Devant elle, se trouvait une cuisine aux dimensions gigantesques. D'instinct elle sut qu'elle se trouvait dans une maison de sorciers. Cette cuisine qu'elle avait devant elle était assez moderne. Elle sortit lentement de la cheminée, regardant tout autour d'elle. La seule constatation qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment c'était que la cuisine était vide de toute présence.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à la cheminée. De cette façon elle verrait Ailenoir quand il apparaîtra à son tour dans la cheminée.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette maison. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle espérait que son sauveur arriverait bientôt.

Une minute passa. Puis une deuxième, puis une troisième et toujours pas d'Ailenoir. Elle sentait la nervosité la gagner. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une voix douce, trop douce, sarcastique s'éleva dans son dos, la figeant sur place :

« Mais qui voilà ! Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en personne. Que faites-vous ici ? Dans ma demeure ? »

_À suivre…_

_Quoi c'est déjà la fin ?_

_Bouhhh_

_Maintenant à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

_Bisous_

_Hali_


	3. Au manoir inconnu

**Coucou tout le monde. Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous et à toute une très bonne année. J'espère qu'elle sera riche en pleins de bonnes choses.**

**Rapidement je mets le nouveau chap en ligne.

* * *

**

**Petite info : J'ai changé le titre de la fic, qui à l'origine était Qui êtes vous vraiment Severus Rogue ? J'ai donc changé le titre parce que, suite à un épisode écrit au brouillon qui sera éditer dans un prochain chap, j'ai décidé d'accentuer la fic sur la relation Hermione/Severus et donc j'ai trouvé que le titre ne convenait plus.

* * *

**

**Disclamer : Voir chap 1 et 2.

* * *

**

**Maintenant passons aux RAR :**

**La conspiratrice : Bien sur que je n'ai pas honte de m'arrêter à ce moment. Je suis un auteur sadique qui aime couper au moment le plus intéressant juste pour faire durer le suspense. Ah pas mal ta rép, a-t-on avis c'est lui ou pas ? Une chose est sûre la rép se trouve dès les premières lignes du textes. Autrement je serais curieuse de savoir à qui d'autre tu pensais. Bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chap.**

**Ally : Je te garanti que la cohabitation forcée entre Rogue et Hermione risque de connaître des passages amusants voir très intéressants. Bonne lecture**

**Elwïn : Je ne t'en veux pas du tout que tu sois en retard pour lire la suite. Même si ça avait été un an après, non j'rigole, tu me connais, tu sais comment je suis, toujours le mot pour rire. Je pense que tu ne vas pas être déçue par leurs réactions respectives. En tout cas j'espère que ça te plaira. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Jorajho : T'a adoré, alors super, voilà la suite, bonne lecture.**

**Bohemio : Moi aussi j'aime bien cette voix. Je crois que tu sais qui c'est, alors je n'en pas plus et te souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

**Kyana Lupin : D'accord je te laisse préféré mumus à sévichou, mais reste avec moi, il se pourrait que tu changes d'avis d'ici quelques chap. Mais je ne dirais rien jusqu'à ce que le chap concerné arrive. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, alors voilà le nouveau chap. bonne lecture.**

**Joha. Lupin : Si t'espère vite la suite, la voilà. Bonne lecture.**

**Plumette : Tu ne vas plus attendre très longtemps puisque le monsieur de ces dames revient maintenant. D'ailleurs voilà la suite, biz et bonne lecture.**

**U. $. Hermy : Alors qui c'est Ailenoir ? Se sera révélé dans ce chap, mais ta suggestion est des plus intéressantes, alors bonne lecture, biz**

**Snape Black Rose : J'ai fini là exprès pour pouvoir faire une suite digne de ce nom, d'ailleurs la voilà notre petite suite adorée, lol. Bonne lecture.**

**Lupini-filiae : Voix sarcastique : Rogue, je confirme. Par contre Ailenoir : …disons rép dans ce chap. bonne lecture.**

**Vivi : Mais bien sur que c'est sa voix, à qui d'autre pourrait-elle appartenir. A cette voix, oups je m'égard, donc je disait que la voix appartenait bien à notre sévichou adoré. Tu as tout à fait raison. En plus c'est bien confirmé dans ce chap. bonne lecture.**

**Infinitylight : pour la protection rapprochée, très rapprochée je confirme ! Ta suggestion sur ce fameux Ailenoir est très intéressante, tu vas voir dans ce chap, on apprend qui il est. Merci de tes encouragements. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture, kissous.**

**Kikoo75 : Merci sincèrement de tes encouragements, ça me va droit au cœur. Pour l'instant vu que j'ai énormément de boulot par mes cours, je mets un chap par mois, ce qui me laisse le temps d'écrire. Normalement c'est tous les 3 du mois sauf si j'ai un empêchement. Pour l'instant voilà le nouveau chap, j'espère qu'il te plaira, bisous.**

**The slayer : à quand la suite ? Maintenant ça te va ? Je ne vais pas te laisser patienter plus longtemps, bonne lecture.**

**Glorfinwen : Pour la voix c'est en plein dans le mille, pour Ailenoir la rép est dans le chap, voila le nouveau chap, bonne lecture, bisous. Jsuis trop contente que ta blondeur naturelle ne t'ai pas empêcher de me reviewer. En plus ça fait longtemps que j'attends la suite de ta fic, alors à quand ? **

**Voilà je tiens aussi à m'excuser si vous trouvez que les RAR sont courte, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je mets ce chap en ligne entre deux devoirs. J'espère que vous serez comprendrez et que ça ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à me reviewer. Je vous fais pleins de gros bizous et il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une Excellente lecture !

* * *

**

**_Chap 3 : Au manoir inconnu

* * *

_**

**« **_Mais qui voilà. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en personne. Que faites-vous ici ? _**»**

Lentement, très lentement, la jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à celui, qui depuis six ans qu'elle était à Poudlard, la haïssait.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise, alors que face à elle son maître des potions la toisait d'un regard glacial.

« Pro…professeur Rogue, » balbutia-t-elle « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faudrait poser la question ! Alors pour la seconde fois, que faites-vous ici ? » répliqua-t-il durement.

« Je …euh…J'étais avec euh … Ailenoir…Il devrait… » mais elle s'interrompit comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien de tenter de se justifier devant Rogue.

Rogue la toisait toujours du regard, ses yeux noirs n'exprimant que haine et dégoût à sa vue. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Ça se dit Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais ça n'est même pas capable de répondre correctement à une simple question. Rassurez-moi tout de même, répondre à une question c'est bien dans vos cordes si j'en crois votre attitude de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout insupportable voulant toujours répondre aux questions, même lorsqu'on ne s'adresse pas à elle » siffla Rogue.

Hermione baissa les yeux, blessée par la remarque plus qu'injuste de son professeur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, usant ainsi du légendaire courage des Gryffondors, une légère détonation se fit entendre derrière Rogue, rompant ainsi le pesant silence qui venait de s'installer.

Ailenoir venait de surgir de nulle part. Dans une attitude totalement décontractée, un sourire visiblement satisfait, il s'approcha de Severus Rogue, puis passa dans un geste amical, son bras autour des épaules du maître des potions le plus détesté de Poudlard. Son sourire s'agrandit allégrement en constatant qu'il avait découvert la jeune femme sous son toit.

« Eh bien Sev', je vois que tu es venu dire bonjour à notre invitée. C'est tellement gentil de ta part » plaisanta-t-il.

Il fut le seul à apprécier la plaisanterie, car les deux intéressés se regardaient, leurs yeux flamboyant d'une colère qu'ils avaient visiblement du mal à contenir.

« Notre invitée ! »

« Votre invitée ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Severus et Hermione.

« Vous m'avez parfaitement bien entendu vous deux »

« Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de bien vouloir m'expliquer à quoi rime tout ceci » demanda Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, trop doucereuse.

« C'est très simple, je suis en mission pour Dumbledore » lui répondit le plus naturellement Ailenoir.

« Quelle stupide mission, ce vieux fou a-t-il bien pu te confier ? » demanda encore Rogue, ses yeux se rétrécissant, jusqu'à ne devenir que deux simples fentes.

« Eh une minute vous deux » s'exclama soudainement Hermione. « Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître, même de parfaitement bien vous connaître tous les deux ! »

« Si on se connaît ! Bien sur que l'on se connaît, il ne pourrait en être autrement. Hermione laissez-moi vous présenter Severus Rogue… »

« Merci, malheureusement je sais qui c'est » le coupa-t-elle.

« …Mon frère, mon grand frère pour être plus précis » termina-t-il imperturbable.

« Votre quoi ! » s'écria-t-elle ahurie par les paroles qui avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

« Mon grand frère » répéta-t-il fièrement.

« Vous plaisantez j'espère » s'exclama-t-elle froidement en regardant tout à tour son sauveur puis son maître des potions.

Elle devait bien admettre qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre les deux hommes. Mais de la à admettre qu'ils étaient frères.

« Je vous assure Hermione, Severus est mon frère. »

« Demi-frère serait le terme le plus approprié » ajouta Rogue.

« Alors là, ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester dans votre maison. Supporter votre frère ne serait-ce qu'un mois, c'est pire que devoir affronter une armée de mangemorts. Je le supporte déjà assez comme cela à Poudlard »

« Vous m'en voyez extrêmement ravi Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout » dit Rogue d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je préfère encore affronter les mangemorts d'hier soir » reprit-elle.

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes? En aucun cas vous ne pourriez les combattre seule » intervint Ailenoir.

« Dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas nous débarrasser de sa personne. C'est un immense service qu'ils nous rendraient là » s'exclama Rogue d'un ton glacial alors qu'un sourire satisfait étirait ses fines lèvres.

Son regard s'était en même temps fait assassin lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles. Hermione savait qu'il était capable des pires méchancetés, mais là c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en entendre. Sa remarque signifiait clairement que si elle s'était fait tuer, il en aurait été plus que ravi.

Un silence de mort s'était soudainement abattu sur la pièce. La jeune sorcière accusa difficilement le coup. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Tournant subitement les talons, elle courut au hasard dans cette demeure qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle haïssait déjà et pour toujours.

Elle traversa un long couloir sans en apercevoir la décoration. Une porte sur sa gauche était ouverte, elle s'y engouffra alors. C'était un grand bureau ou deux pans de mur complets constituaient une bibliothèque. En face il y avait une grande porte-fenêtre ouverte. C'est par cette porte-fenêtre qu'elle sortit de la demeure. Elle se retrouva sur une grande terrasse. Elle descendit l'escalier de pierre qui se trouvait là et continua à courir à travers le parc jusqu'à un grand lac qui occupait tout le centre du parc. Un ponton dominait une partie du lac, et c'est à l'extrême bout de ce ponton qu'elle trouva refuge. Elle s'assit alors, les genoux remontés sous son menton, les bras entourant ses genoux, et laissa alors libre cours à ses larmes qui déjà commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

« T'avais vraiment besoin de lui dire ça ? » accusa Ailenoir

« Toi ne te mêles pas de mes affaires. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout chez moi ? » demanda Severus, le regard furieux, une note d'irritation dans la voix.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis Sev', je suis en mission pour Dumbledore » soupira Ailenoir. « Et d'abord je te rappelles que cette maison m'appartient autant qu'à toi. Je suis libre d'y recevoir qui je veux. C'est clair! »

« En tout cas, ne comptes pas sur moi pour jouer les baby-sitter » dit-il une note de dégoût dans la voix, tout en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots.

« J'ai pas besoin de toi. De toute façon, elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule »

« Je l'espère bien »

« Oh! Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de haïr tout le monde sans raison. C'est exaspérant à la fin »

« T'ais-je demandé ton avis? Non il me semble. Alors à l'avenir fais moi le plaisir de t'abstenir de ce genre de remarque! »

Après quelques minutes de pesants silence, durant lequel ils s'étaient silencieusement affrontés du regard, Severus reprit la parole:

« Parles moi plutôt de ta mission »

Cette question indirectement posée, eu le mérite de faire sourire Ailenoir, qui sourit à son frère qui lui-même se contenta seulement de lui adresser un regard noir.

« Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas? »

« C'est le cas, rassure-toi. Je veux juste savoir combien de temps je vais devoir la supporter. Plus tôt elle disparaîtra de ma vue, plus tôt je m'en porterais mieux » lui répondit-il un ton glacial.

Le mince sourire qui un instant plus tôt étirait les lèvres d'Ailenoir s'effaça immédiatement.

« Très bien,… » soupira-t-il « …Comme tu le sais, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour. »

« Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu perds ton temps. Ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je suis au courant, à moins que mon statut particulier ne t'échappe? » lui répondit-il ironiquement

« Bon tu me laisses parler oui ou non », explosa son jeune frère, « Et donc comme tu le sais pertinemment de part ton **_statut particulier_**, il a engagé auprès de lui de nouveaux mangemorts pour remplacer ceux qui ne sont plus là aujourd'hui. Ces mangemorts sont plus cruels que les anciens. En autre, ils sont prêts à tout pour arriver à leur fin. En ce moment vois-tu ils ont une nouvelle cible: Hermione Granger. Hier une troupe la pourchassait. »

« Comme c'est émouvant ! Ne me dis pas que tu deviens sentimental, tu vas me donner envie de pleurer » s'exclama cruellement Severus.

« Mais bon sang, t'as vraiment aucun cœur » rugit Ailenoir « Dumbledore m'a demander de la protéger. Il m'a demandé de lui trouver un endroit sûr pour la mettre à l'abri le temps qu'elle retourne à Poudlard. Naturellement je lui ai proposé le manoir. Personne ne le connaît. Ici au moins elle sera en sécurité »

« Naturellement! Ais-je mon mot à dire dans cette histoire? » siffla Severus

« Non! De toute façon que tu le veuilles ou non, elle restera là un point c'est tout, du moins tant qu'elle restera sous ma responsabilité » répliqua Ailenoir sur le même ton que son frère.

« Très bien, mais ne t'avises surtout pas de venir me demander de l'aide. C'est ton problème, je ne veux en aucun cas en entendre parler »

Sans un mot de plus, mais surtout sans attendre de réponse de la part de son frère, Severus tourna les talons, et disparut dans les profondeurs du manoir.

Ailenoir regarda son frère qu'il adorait plus que tout en dépit de son attitude toujours hostile envers qui que se soit, s'éloigner et poussa un soupir particulièrement bruyant.

Pourtant moins d'une minute plus tard, un sourit satisfait naissait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il dit pour lui même:

« C'est un problème qui risquerait fort bien de devenir le tien, mon cher frère. »

Abandonnant à son tour les lieux, il sortit de la pièce. Il se rendit dans le parc du manoir. Là, il entreprit de chercher la jeune fille.

La silhouette d'Hermione se dessinait sur le ponton qui surplombait une bonne partie du lac. Il alla silencieusement la rejoindre. Sans mot dire, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le regard perdu dans le vague, puis Ailenoir se décida à prendre la parole:

« Miss Granger, je vous présente des excuses pour le comportement des moins inacceptable dont mon frère a fait preuve. Ces paroles ont du dépasser sa pensée » ajouta-t-il sans y croire lui-même.

« Non, Ailenoir. Les paroles qu'il m'a dites, ils les pensaient vraiment », lui répondit-elle en tournant un visage baigné de larme vers lui.

Ailenoir fut un instant bouleversé de voir la tristesse se lire sur le visage de la jeune sorcière. Il savait lui-même que son frère avait fait preuve d'une attitude méprisante, odieuse, choquante même. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins son frère, qui avait tout fait pour éviter qu'il ne devienne tel que lui. De ce fait, Ailenoir lui vouait un profond respect. Pour cela, il se devait de s'excuser pour son frère.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. Il s'est montré particulièrement odieux avec vous » dit-il en esquissant un très faible sourire.

« Ne soyez pas désolé pour votre frère. Il a toujours été odieux envers moi depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard. Il me hait depuis ma première année, mais aussi parce que je suis l'amie d'Harry Potter. Il me hait parce que je suis à Gryffondor. Parce que j'excelle dans son domaine à son plus grand désespoir. Parce qu'il ne se passe pas une année sans qu'avec Harry et Ron, nous élucidions des mystères en jouant les détectives, et enfin parce qu'au cours des six années que nous ayons passés à Poudlard, aucun de nous trois ne s'est fait tuer » sourit-elle au travers de ses larmes en énumérant les différentes causes responsables de la haine de Severus Rogue à son égard et à l'égard de ses amis.

« Eh bien dites donc, vous n'êtes pas restez inactifs tous les trois à Poudlard en l'espace de six ans »

« C'est vrai, » approuva-t-elle « de nombreuses occasions se sont présentées, occasions durant lesquelles nous aurions pu trouver la mort. À son plus grand regret, je dirais, nous avons toujours trouvé le moyen de nous en sortir. Ça, il n'a jamais pu le supporter. De toute façon, à part la maison dont il en est le directeur, il hait tout le monde. »

« Vous allez pourtant devoir cohabiter avec Severus jusqu'à ce que vous retourniez à Poudlard. »

« Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres solutions? » gémit-elle.

« Je crains que non malheureusement. Dumbledore vous expliquera tout cela » l'informat-il. « Pour l'heure, venez je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Rassurez-vous, elle sera la plus loin possible des appartements de Severus. Ses appartements se trouvent dans l'aile Nord tandis que les votre se situent dans l'aile Sud. Venez maintenant »

Hermione sécha ses dernières larmes puis se leva pour suivre Ailenoir. Ils remontèrent jusqu'au manoir. Cette fois, ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir par une double fenêtre donnant sur un spacieux salon. Au centre de la pièce, sur une large partie d'un pan de mur, trônait fièrement une immense bibliothèque, qui était d'après ce que pu rapidement voir la jeune sorcière, alimentée par des livres en tout genre. En face, se tenait tout aussi fièrement une immense cheminée, alors qu'au centre de la pièce, on pouvait voir un immense canapé en cuire fauve qui donnait sur la cheminée. Le divan était accompagné de deux fauteuils également en cuir fauve.

Par un panneau coulissant ils passèrent dans la salle à manger, qui était non pas moins aussi immense que le salon précédemment visité. Là encore, une antique cheminée occupait à elle seule une très large partie d'un pan de mur. Au milieu de la salle, se trouvait une gigantesque table en chêne noir et aux chaises assorties. On pouvait facilement y installer une cinquantaine de convives sans la moindre difficulté.

Ils longèrent la table pour sortirent par une double porte en pin brun. À l'extrémité de la table se trouvait un bar qui occupait à lui tout seul le dernier pan de mur encore libre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ce panneau coulissant? » interrogeât la jeune femme qui avait le regard posé sur les doubles portes coulissantes qui faisaient face aux doubles portes de la salle à manger.

« C'est la salle de bal » lui répondit négligemment Ailenoir.

« Parce que vous possédez une salle de bal? »

« Bien sûr jeune demoiselle. Comme dans tous les manoirs sorciers. Le dernier bal que nous ayons donné remonte à quelques années maintenant », lui apprit-il le regard soudain triste alors qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs.

Souvenirs plutôt douloureux devina-t-elle. Elle ne dit rien. Elle respecta son silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sortit de ses souvenirs. Il la regarda en souriant faussement. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Sans le vouloir, elle avait fait remonter à la surface d'anciens souvenirs.

« Enfin c'est du passé » dit-il d'un ton léger. « Un jour peut-être je vous la ferais visiter. »

Ils sortirent de la salle à manger et atterrirent dans un grand couloir. Un grand et long couloir peint en blanc, orné de très nombreux portraits. Hermione pourtant très curieuse n'y jeta pas un seul coup d'œil, estimant qu'elle aurait amplement le temps de le faire pendant le long mois qu'elle allait passer ici.

Ils longèrent le long couloir pour arriver au pied d'un monumental escalier. Les marches étaient recouvertes d'un tapis vert émeraude qui étouffait le bruit des pas. Arrivés en haut des marches, deux autres escaliers étaient disponibles. Ces deux escaliers formaient chacun un arc de cercle et se rejoignaient au-dessus du premier escalier. Eux aussi étaient recouverts d'un tapis vert émeraude.

Ils montèrent les deux volées de marches puis prirent le couloir de gauche. Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils tournèrent à gauche. Le couloir était éclairé par les rayons du soleil qui entraient par la grande lucarne au bout du couloir.

Le couloir bien que large, était nettement plus petit que le précédent. Hermione nota qu'il y avait dix doubles portes beiges décorées avec beaucoup de goût, soit la moitié de celles qu'il devait y avoir dans le précédent couloir.

Ailenoir s'arrêta devant la dernière double porte beige. Sur la porte couraient des gravures végétales.

À la façon d'un maître d'hôtel, il ouvrit en grand les doubles portes.

« Bienvenue dans vos appartements Miss Granger » annonça-t-il très solennellement en s'inclinant.

Hermione demeura un instant bouche bée sur le pas de la porte, avant de se reprendre. Elle pénétra lentement dans la pièce.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un petit salon qui avait tout de même la taille du dortoir des filles de Poudlard. En face de la porte d'entrée se trouvaient trois portes fenêtres à égale distance les une des autres qui donnaient sur un grand balcon. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un tapis rond couleur crème. Il y avait également une petite table sur laquelle on y avait déposé des fleurs sauvages dans un vase en cristal. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier blanc cassé. Il y avait quelques tableaux de grandes tailles ainsi que des portraits. Le tout était bien entendu animé puisqu'il s'agissait de tableaux sorciers.

Sur le mur de droite, il y avait une grande cheminée alors que sur le mur d'en face, il y avait un divan. À côté de ce divan, on pouvait voir une autre double porte. Celle-ci donnait sur une chambre, qui avait au moins si ce n'est plus la taille d'une grande salle à manger moldue. La chambre en question était simple mais agréable. Un grand lit à baldaquin à la courtepointe en satin rose pâle. Les rideaux du lit étaient en velours rouge ; une grande armoire en bois clair ; une table de chevet de chaque côté du lit ; une coiffeuse également en bois clair. En face du lit, se dressait également une immense cheminée.

La pièce adjacente à la chambre était une salle de bain où l'on pouvait y trouver toutes sortes de produits de beauté sorciers.

L'autre porte battante dans le petit salon donnait sur une sorte de bureau. Un énorme bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait des plumes, des encriers, des sceaux, des parchemins sur le bureau d'où on avait une vue sur l'extérieur. Dans cette pièce, se trouvait également une cheminée de la même taille que les autres, ainsi qu'une immense bibliothèque sur tout un pan de mur, bibliothèque garnie par toutes sortes de livres.

Ils repassèrent au petit salon après leur visite des lieux. Enfin pour clore cette visite, Ailenoir ouvrit la porte fenêtre centrale. Ils passèrent sur le balcon. De là, on avait une vue sur le parc du manoir. On voyait le lac, les bois environnants, les pelouses d'un vert éclatant.

Il fallait avouer que cet endroit était tout simplement magnifique.

« C'est vraiment splendide comme endroit. Tellement calme, serein » dit-elle comme ils revenaient au petit salon.

Il lui rendit son sourire puis annonça:

« Je dois à présent vous laisser. D'autres obligations m'appellent. Je vous verrais au déjeuner. Il est servit à 13h dans la salle à manger. Pas de panique » dit-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche « Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans l'armoire de la chambre. »

« Et pour trouver mon chemin? »

« C'est simple: en sortant d'ici prenez directement à gauche jusqu'au bout du couloir puis à droite jusqu'à l'escalier. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper, c'est le seul chemin qui y mène. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, prenez le couloir à droite. Les portes seront ouvertes. »

« Je vous remercie Ailenoir, de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi! »

« Et encore, ce n'est rien pour le moment » sourit-il mystérieusement. « Sur ce, je vous souhaite un agréable séjour au manoir inconnu » dit-il encore en faisant une petite courbette comique.

Il se retira ensuite en refermant les doubles portes des appartements d'Hermione sur lui.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Bah voilà encore un autre chap qui s'achève.**_

_**Si vous voulez la suite, il ne vous reste plus qu'à passer par la petite case violette en bas à gauche. Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler.**_

_**Gros bisous et rendez-vous au prochain chap**_

**_Hali1 _**


	4. Un protecteur nommé

Coucou tout le monde, alors juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je suis contente que vous appréciez autant ma fic. Encore 15 reviews pour ce chap. Puisque je vous adore, je vous donne la suite.

* * *

**Disclamer: voir chaps précédents**

* * *

RAR!

**_Kikoucmoi: _merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite.**

**_Princess-Dreamy:_ merci, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise aussi, voilà la suite.**

**_Hermy:_ un tel engouement pour ma fic ne peux que me faire plaisir, ta review aussi ma fait très plaisir. Voilà la suite.**

**_Infinitylight:_ les explications pour Ailenoir viendront plus tard, dans quelques chap, t'inquiète les mettre ensemble est au programme, tu sais qu'en lisant ta review, j'ai eu une petite idée mais que je ne développerait peutêtre que plus tard. Si tu aimes le début, tu devrais aimer la suite, en tout cas voilà la suite.**

**Kathy Magda: le véritable nom d'Ailenoir est donné dans ce chap. Bien sur que je cache énormément de chose, mais ça ne sera pas dévoilé pour l'instant, hi hi hi. Chacun son caracatère, même si plus tard, tu te rendras compte qu'ils peuvent avoir le même caractère. Pour l'instant voilà la suite.**

**Kikoo: bon ba si ça te plais je mets la suite, bisous**

**Elwin: Ah le mystère, comment nos deux héros vont-ils finir par s'aimer? Eh bien c'est là que j'interviens. Moi auteur avec la magie de mes mots vais faire en sorte que ces deux-là s'aiment. Et la tu peux me faire confiance. Ailenoir un perso attachant? Pourquoi pas? Avec moi tout est possible, lol. Et les descriptions tout droit sortit de mon imagination, parfois je m'étonne moi-même, lol. Ah oui pour les tableaux, ils ne sont que dans le salon des appartements d'Hermione, j'allais quand même pas en mettre dans la chambre à coucher! Quoi que? Non lol. Bon autrement voilà la suite, bizous.**

**Sammy: Je peux te dire que la cohabitation forcée va être disons explosive, en tout cas ça ne sera pas de tout repos vu leur caractère respectif, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Voilà la suite pour l'instant.**

**Vivi: Y'a effectivement une guerre au programme entre nos deux protagonistes. Maintenant pour connaître le vainqueur de cette guerre va falloir encore patienter un peu, hi hi hi. En attendant cette guerre, je te propose ce nouveau chap.**

**Bohemioà vos ordres! Voilà la suite tant exigée, lol**

**Jwulee: Si t'a adoré, tu ne pourras qu'adorer ce nouveau chap, enfin j'espère.**

**Snape Black Rose: Désolé si tu voulais qu'Ailenoir soit Sev, mais maintenant que Sev est bien arrivé, Ailenoir va passer pour un certain temps au second plan. Voilà la suite.**

**U..Hermy: Est-ce que je vais mettre Hermione et Sev ensemble? Que dis-tu de oui? Bien sur que ces deux la vont finir ensemble. En tout cas voilà la suite.**

**Kelidril: je te confirme que j'ai bien lu tes reviews, qui d'ailleurs m'ont fait très plaisir. Si tu as ce début, je pense que tu vas aimer la suite, pour l'instant voilà le nouveau chap.**

**Kyana Lupin: Y'a pas de problème je te laisse MUMUS, je vais prendre un autre perso, mais je sais pas encore lequel, lol. La voilà la suite, et c'est un long chap, comme tu les aimes, lol. Bisous.**

**Maintenant place au chap! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

**Chap 4: Un protecteur nommé...

* * *

**

Dès que les portes se furent refermées sur Ailenoir, Hermione eu l'impression de se retrouver comme seule au monde. Seule dans un lieu hostile où sa présence n'était pas souhaitée. Et dire qu'elle devrait s'accommoder à cette situation pendant un mois.

Laissant là ses sombres pensées, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Sur une étagère, il y avait des sels de bains aux senteurs les plus variées.

« Chocolat, menthe, pomme verte, fraîcheur alpine, » lut-elle sur les étiquettes. « Va pour la fraîcheur alpine » dit-elle après réflexion.

Prenant le bocal, elle en versa une toute petite quantité dans l'immense baignoire en forme de lion. Elle ouvrit ensuite les robinets en grand, régla l'eau à température idéale. Déjà une onctueuse mousse bleu clair se formait. En attendant que la baignoire se remplisse, Hermione alla à l'armoire dans la chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et en consulta le contenu. L'intérieur de l'armoire était immense. On pouvait aisément y mettre le contenu de 4 ou 5 armoires moldues. Après inspection, elle sélectionna des vêtements moldus qui s'y trouvaient : un pantalon à pince à carreaux, noir et blanc très léger, une chemise sans manches rose pâle, des sous-vêtements, ainsi qu'une paire de sandales plates.

Son butin en main, elle retourna dans la salle de bain. La baignoire pratiquement remplie, elle éteignit les robinets, mit des grandes serviettes à proximité, quitta ses vêtements et enfin se plongea dans l'eau avec délectation. Elle apprécia immédiatement la tiédeur de l'eau, le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Elle prit tout son temps si bien qu'elle ne ressortit de la baignoire qu'une heure plus tard. Elle s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette, sécha ses longs cheveux, les coiffa et finalement les attacha. Enfin elle revêtit les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis. Dans le bureau, elle choisit un livre sur la magie. C'est sur une chaise longue sur le balcon qu'elle s'installa. Le soleil n'était pas encore très haut. Elle put de cette façon profiter de la matinée.

Elle abandonna rapidement son livre et entreprit de se dorer au soleil. Elle plongea rapidement dans une sorte de demi-sommeil. Elle en fut tirée par un hennissement de cheval. Intrigué elle ouvrit les yeux, se redressa sur sa chaise et chercha silencieusement la source du bruit. D'abord elle ne vit rien, puis entre les arbres elle aperçut la robe noire d'un cheval. Il y avait une silhouette humaine aux côtés de l'animal. Malheureusement elle était trop loin pour pouvoir identifier quoi que se soit, qui que se soit. Elle se contenta donc d'essayer d'apercevoir la scène. Il lui semblait que c'était un homme qui devait être en train de caresser la robe de l'animal. L'individu était habillé dans des tons sombres c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait discerner d'où elle se trouvait. Le mystérieux cavalier d'un mouvement souple enfourcha sa monture. L'homme fit faire demi-tour au cheval. Le lançant au galop, il passa au loin devant elle. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la vision s'évanouisse. Elle fut étonnée d'avoir vu cet individu dans cette propriété puisque qu'elle était pratiquement sûre qu'à part les deux propriétaires et les elfes de maison, il n'y avait aucune autre présence humaine. Elle en conclut donc qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que l'un des deux frères! Mais lequel?

Le reste de la matinée, elle le passa installée sur sa chaise longue, le livre à la main.

Il était pratiquement l'heure du déjeuné lorsqu'elle sortit de ses appartements. Suivant les indications d'Ailenoir, elle trouva rapidement son chemin. Comme prévu les portes de la grande salle à manger étaient ouvertes ! Elle y pénétra timidement, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle y trouverait.

Ailenoir et Severus s'y trouvaient déjà, un verre à la main.

De la salle se dégageait une certaine tension, qui mit Hermione mal à l'aise. Si à Ailenoir elle adressa un vrai sourire, il n'en fut rien pour Severus. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, ni même un regard. Elle l'ignora complètement.

Finalement quelques minutes plus tard, ils passèrent à table. Les deux maîtres des lieux s'installèrent aux deux extrémités de l'immense table. Hermione quant à elle, s'installa du côté d'Ailenoir, assez prêt de lui n'étant pas rassurée par la proche présence de son maître des potions.

Le déjeuné eu lieu dans une atmosphère tendue, très tendue. Personne ne parlait, ce qui ajouta une note de tristesse. Elle s'ennuya énormément pendant ce déjeuner. Même les différents mets tous aussi savoureux les uns que les autres ne réussirent pas à détendre l'atmosphère. Un silence de mort régnait en maître sur la salle. Silence interrompu de temps à autre par des 'pop' lorsque les mets apparaissaient ou disparaissaient.

Hermione vit avec soulagement la fin du déjeuner arriver. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éclipser pour retrouver l'atmosphère plus plaisante de ses appartements, ils devaient passer au salon pour y prendre un digestif.

C'est ce qu'ils firent dans un silence insupportable. Severus s'installa à l'écart des deux autres, comme si leur simple présence suffisait à le dégoûter.

Les deux hommes bien qu'ils soient chacun à un bout de la pièce, dégustèrent en silence leur digestif respectif.

Soudain l'attention d'Hermione fut attirée par la cheminée en face d'elle, cheminée dans laquelle au travers des flammes magiques venaient d'apparaître un visage.

Le visage d'un homme âgé aux cheveux blancs et à la longue barbe, elle aussi blanche. Elle le reconnu sans peine.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore » le salua-t-elle.

« Bonjour Miss Granger, » lui répondit-il. « Severus, Ailenoir » leur dit-il en guise de bonjour.

À l'évocation du dernier nom, un sourire avait éclairé son visage.

« Ailenoir? » dit ironiquement Severus en regardant son frère. « C'est comme ça que tu te fais appeler? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire? » lui répondit l'intéressé sur un ton froid. « Je me fais appeler comme je le veux. De toute façon ce surnom ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi. On me l'a attribué. »

« Qui donc a pu t'affubler d'un tel surnom? » continua Rogue sur le même ton ironique.

« Celui qui l'a affublé d'un tel surnom c'est moi Severus, » les interrompit gentiment mais fermement Dumbledore. « J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous apprendre. Elles vous concernent tous les trois. »

« Nous vous écoutons Mr le directeur » dit Rogue avec son éternel ton froid.

« Hermione, les mangemorts qui vous poursuivaient ont été aperçu à Londres. Ils pensent que vous y êtes toujours. Ce qui nous laisse un répit. De ce côté-là nous sommes pour le moment tranquille. En revanche à partir d'aujourd'hui vous ne serez plus sous la surveillance d'Ailenoir. Ailenoir j'ai besoin de toi pour une autre mission de la plus haute importance. Hermione je n'ai malheureusement pas d'autres choix que de vous placer sous la surveillance de Severus. Je suis vraiment navré, c'est la seule solution que j'ai pu trouver pour le moment »

Hermione le regarda un instant pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers son cher professeur de potions qui lui aussi la regardait, une profonde haine dans le regard. Enfin elle reporta son regard sur le directeur alors que son cerveau enregistrait lentement l'information.

« Mr le directeur! Il doit forcément y avoir une autre solution! » le supplia-t-elle.

« C'est malheureusement la seule que j'ai pu trouver. Je sais que vous avez quelques petits problèmes avec le Professeur Rogue. Il faudra que chacun de vous deux s'adapte à la situation pendant un mois. C'est également valable pour vous Severus. »

« Quelques petits problèmes avec le professeur Rogue! Mais moi je n'ai aucun problème, » s'écria-t-elle. « C'est lui qui a des problèmes avec moi. Il me hait depuis ma première année à Poudlard! »

Severus ne démenti pas l'accusation. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se défendre. Seul un mauvais sourire sadique éclairait son visage livide.

« N'exagérons rien Miss Granger » sourit le vieux directeur.

« Ne pas exagérer? Mais c'est pourtant la seule et unique vérité. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi Mr le directeur! » l'accusa-t-elle.

« Hermione, » concéda-t-il « J'admets que vous avez beaucoup de mal à vous entendre tous les deux, » dit-il aux deux personnes concernées. « Parfois, » ajouta-t-il presque rêveusement « il faut faire taire ce genre d'animosité pour pouvoir faire face à une situation telle que celle-ci. Je ne vous demande pas d'être les meilleurs amis, loin de moi cette idée, seulement de faire en sorte que votre cohabitation se déroule dans les meilleures conditions possibles. C'est vrai que c'est un gros effort que je vous demande de faire. Je suis d'ailleurs persuadé que vous parviendrez à une sorte d'entente mutuelle » sourit-il très étrangement.

Cet étrange sourire mit Hermione sur le qui-vive. Elle savait par expérience que parfois, Dumbledore avait des idées qui pouvaient être qualifiées de farfelues. Mais ces idées aussi farfelues soient-elles aboutissaient toujours au résultat escompté.

Malgré sa réticence, elle ne pouvait que lui faire confiance, surtout que c'était sa vie qui était en jeu.

Un discret regard à Rogue lui permit de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'interroger sur le sens des paroles du directeur et sur la signification de cet étrange sourire. Cela la rassura un peu. Néanmoins son assurance fut remise en question lorsqu'en croisant son regard, Rogue lui adressa un regard noir, qui lui décrocha un frisson d'angoisse.

« Vous êtes sûr que… » tenta-t-elle

« Tout à fait sûr! » la coupa-t-il. « Mais rassurez-vous Hermione, de temps en temps je prendrais de vos nouvelles. Si vraiment je constate que cette cohabitation est impossible, je me mettrais en quête d'un autre protecteur » l'informa-t-il.

« Dans ce cas, autant commencer immédiatement les recherches, » intervint Rogue d'un ton cassant. « Une cohabitation positive avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout relèverait du miracle. J'ose espérer que cela n'est pas ce à quoi vous espérer arriver, car je me ferais un malin plaisir de vous détromper! »

« Ça sera tout Severus » dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme qui n'admettait pas de réplique. « Maxence? »

« Qu'y a-t-il monsieur le directeur? » répondit Ailenoir de son vrai prénom Maxence.

« Je t'attends à l'Ordre dans une heure. La mission que j'ai à te confier est de la plus haute importance. Elle nécessite que l'on s'en occupe tout de suite. »

« Bien monsieur le directeur »

« Severus, Hermione » les salua-t-il « Je vous souhaite donc une agréable cohabitation. Je vous verrais le mois prochain à Poudlard. »

Sur une légère détonation, il disparut.

« Comme si c'était possible » jeta Hermione avec colère, non sans avoir jeter un regard assassin à son maître de potion, qui lui en réponse se contenta de lui adresser un sourire moqueur.

« Maxence? Ailenoir? Je ne sais comment je dois vous appeler à présent. »

« Comme il vous plaira ! Si vous voulez continuer à m'appeler Ailenoir, je n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient » sourit-il.

« Dans ce cas, pourrais-je vous parler en privé? »

« Bien sûr, venez »

Tous les deux sortirent sans se préoccuper de Severus. Ailenoir la guida dans la maison. Ils passèrent devant le majestueux escalier, le dépassèrent, continuèrent le chemin, pour finalement s'arrêter devant une statue représentant un aigle dont les ailes étaient majestueusement déployées.

« Aigle noir » dit-il en caressant le haut de la tête de l'aigle.

Aussitôt ses ailes se replièrent, le socle pivota vers le mur, qui s'ouvrit en un passage.

Ailenoir passa par l'ouverture, Hermione à sa suite. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une grande salle, chaleureuse et agréable à la fois.

« Bienvenue dans l'antre de l'aigle. C'est une salle secrète que seuls vous et moi connaissons. Severus connaît bien évidemment son existence sans savoir exactement où elle se trouve. Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais réussi à y pénétrer. La porte que vous voyez là-bas à côté de la cheminée donne sur un laboratoire. Vous y trouverez de quoi confectionner n'importe quelle potion si jamais l'envie de vous amuser vous prenez! » l'informa-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Le silence tomba sur eux, alors qu'Hermione faisait connaissance avec les lieux. Maxence respecta son silence. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui dise ce pour quoi elle avait demandé à lui parler en privé.

Elle se tourna soudainement vers lui et prit la parole:

« Je ne veux pas rester seule dans cette grande maison! »

« Vous ne la trouvez pas à votre goût? » plaisanta-t-il

« Si bien sûr, elle est magnifique. Je ne veux pas rester avec Rogue »

« Je sais. Vous avez comme moi entendu Dumbledore. Pour l'instant c'est la seule solution qu'il ait trouvée. Et je ne peux malheureusement pas rester. »

« Qui sait ce qui peut arriver » soupira-t-elle. « En un mois, il a amplement le temps de m'empoisonner avec au moins une cinquantaine de poisons différents. »

« Vous exagérez un peu les choses »

« Bon peut-être » admit-elle. « Mais je suis sérieuse. Il me hait tellement qu'il ne lui serait pas difficile de concocter une potion pour me tuer! »

« Il vous hait peut-être certes, mais il n'ira pas jusque là. En revanche, il se pourrait qu'il vous en face voir de toutes les couleurs. Surtout grâce à ses potions! »

« C'est bien ce que je disais » dit-elle

« Non écoutez. Je sais que vous êtes intelligente, très intelligente. Vous n'avez pas volé votre surnom de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ne vous mettez pas en colère » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en la voyant changer subitement. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous êtes tout à fait capable de rivaliser avec Severus. »

Ses paroles l'intriguèrent plus qu'elle ne le laissa paraître.

« Vous commencer à m'intéresser là vous savez. Vous pourriez préciser un peu les choses? »

« C'est exactement la réaction que j'attendais, je vous l'avoue. Je ne vous ai pas amenée jusqu'ici par hasard. Non en fait je vous prête mon laboratoire pour la durée de votre séjour ici. Je vous ai dit que vous y trouveriez tous les ingrédients pour confectionner de très bonnes potions. Alors si mon frangin vous tape sur le système, vous n'aurez qu'à lui concocter une petite potion dont il nous en dira des nouvelles. Vous trouverez à cet effet différents livres de potions qui contiennent toues les potions que l'on peut imaginer dans le domaine du possible, bien entendu » ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux.

« Très intéressant » dit-elle en se laissant prendre au jeu.

« Et puis si vraiment ça va mal, vous pourrez toujours venir vous réfugier ici. À part vous, moi, Gwinly et Fronky les deux elfes de maison, personne ne peut pénétrer ici. Dans le labo, il y a au dessus de la porte une horloge qui vous indique où se trouve Severus, bien qu'il passe la majeur partie de son temps dans son propre laboratoire. Pour appeler les elfes, il vous suffit de vous placer devant ce miroir, et d'appeler l'un des deux elfes » lui apprit-il en lui désignant un grand miroir contre le mur.

Ailenoir lui fit une démonstration. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir que les elfes étaient remarquablement bien traités. Ils adoraient leurs maîtres.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione. Dès que je le pourrais, j'essaierais de venir vous voir. Mais je persiste à penser que vous pouvez faire confiance à Dumbledore. S'il vous a mise sous la protection de Severus c'est parce qu'il sait qu'avec lui vous ne risquez rien. »

« À part bien entendu de me faire empoisonner par Rogue » maugréa-t-elle.

« Bien. Vous savez comment on entre ici? »

« Oui je vous ai vu faire »

« Bien, bien. Je dois partir à présent. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Et surtout amusez-vous bien. Je sais déjà que Severus va vous adorer, vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux » dit-il ironiquement.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contenta de lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant. Elle réfléchissait déjà aux potions qu'elle pourrait concocter pour améliorer la vie de son cher professeur.

« Au revoir Hermione, ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer! »

« Au revoir Ailenoir ou Maxence. Et le plaisir fut partagé. »

Celui-ci disparu en transplanant. En moins de deux secondes, elle se retrouva seule dans la pièce secrète. Seule dans cette grande maison avec pour seule compagnie le professeur Rogue.

Elle se rendit dans le laboratoire, passa en revue tous les ingrédients présents. Il y en avait certains qu'elle ne connaissait pas, d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom et qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Elle passa également en revue les différents livres de potions, alignés les uns à côtés des autres sur une étagère derrière elle. Ailenoir n'avait vraiment pas menti en lui disant qu'elle pourrait concocter n'importe quelle potion.

Dans une armoire dans le fond de la pièce elle y découvrit d'autres ingrédients en double, ainsi que d'autres très rare.

« À nous deux Severus Rogue », dit-elle alors que sur ses lèvres, un sourire sadique s'y dessinait.

**A suivre….**


	5. La magie ancestrale

**Bonjour tout le monde. Alors pour faire bref, je vous mets en ligne ce nouveau chap. Je suis désolé mais il n'aura pas de réponses individuelles aux reviews, pour cause de manque de temps. Je viens juste de finir mes épreuves du bac blanc et il faut que je commence mes devoirs qui l'attendent.**

**Merci à vous pour toutes vos review, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Pour ça je remercie _Kyana LD, JaneScrout, Kelidril, U..Hermy, Sammy, bohemio, infinitylight, zéphira Snape, matilde, snapye, plumette et angelifax. _**

**En fait tu avais raison U..Hermy, c bien sur le qui-vive, c'est une faute de frappe de ma part, alors je tenais à te remercier de me l'avoir fait remarqué. Bisous.**

**Egalement merci à infinitylight pour m'avoir prévenue qu'il y avait quelques petites incompréhensions dans ce chap. je les aient corrigées, maintenant il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes.**

**Pour la guerre entre deux deux amis, elle ne sera pas pour ce chap là, mais elle commence dès le prochain. Voilà bisous à vous toutes. **

**Hali1**

* * *

_**Chap 5 : La magie ancestrale**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Durant la semaine qui suivit, un étrange silence planait sur le « manoir inconnu ». Depuis une semaine qu'elle était sous la protection de son détesté maître des potions, ils s'évitaient continuellement. Cela plaisait à Hermione qui de cette façon n'avait pas à supporter ses éternelles moqueries, remarques cyniques. La jeune fille passait la plupart de son temps entre ses appartements et le laboratoire d'Ailenoir. Elle savait grâce à l'horloge magique du laboratoire, où se trouvait précisément Rogue.

Puisque c'était surtout le maître des potions qui l'évitait, la jeune sorcière en avait profité pour faire seule ou avec les elfes de maison, qui l'avaient immédiatement prise en sympathie, le tour du manoir. Lors de la visite, elle avait remarqué plusieurs bibliothèques, contenant toutes sortes de livres dont une grande majorité sur la magie noire, ainsi que toute petite minorité c'est-à-dire pas plus de deux ou trois livres sur une ancienne magie. Une magie qui remonterait aux premiers sorciers. La jeune sorcière avait vu sa curiosité s'éveiller. Hermione toujours en soif de connaissance, avait emprunté les quelques livres sur cette ancienne magie. Elle les avait emmenés avec elle dans ce qu'elle appelait désormais son refuge. De plus, le fait qu'il y ait des livres relatifs à la magie noire ne l'avait pas du tout étonnée. Rogue étant un ancien mangemort aujourd'hui espion pour Dumbledore, mais surtout espion à la solde de l'Ordre, il était tout à fait normal de trouver dans ces bibliothèques des livres de magie noire. Le contraire aurait pu être étonnant.

Les livres sur cette ancienne magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas étaient à l'abris dans son refuge, parce qu'en fouillant méticuleusement dans la bibliothèque de l'antre, elle en avait déniché un autre livre, lui aussi sur cette ancienne magie. Le livre qu'elle avait déniché contenait des formules, des sorts, des enchantements et même des potions. Mais pour pouvoirs la magie ancestrale, il fallait d'abord suivre une initiation qui se déroulait sur deux étapes. Deux incantations devaient être rigoureusement effectuées pour pouvoir utiliser cette ancienne magie que peu de sorciers connaissaient, car avec le temps beaucoup l'avaient oubliée.

Il était très imprudent de vouloir s'initier à cette magie pratiquement oubliée, du fait des conséquences fâcheuses qui étaient survenues suite à une mauvaise initiation, ou suite à une mauvaise utilisation de cette magie. Comme dans toute magie, on ne pouvait pas l'utiliser de n'importe quelle façon. C'était le point de vue auquel était arrivée Hermione à la lecture des premières pages du plus gros des quatre livres qu'elle avait en sa possession.

Pourtant malgré son aptitude à vouloir rester sur le bon chemin, une partie d'elle-même avait été séduite par cette magie, surtout par les possibilités qui s'offraient à soi en l'utilisant. Une partie d'elle se sentait comme attirée par la magie ancestrale, par les sorts possibles à lancer après une complète initiation. Des sorts d'un niveau jamais atteint, ou que peu de sorciers n'étant pas initiés à cette magie étaient en mesure de pratiquer. C'est en feuilletant d'une main rapide le livre qu'elle avait lu quelques sortilèges d'une extrême puissance dans le genre comment par un simple contact visuel devenir maître des mouvements de quelqu'un. Une variante du sortilège de _'l'impérium' _mais façon magie ancestrale. Ou encore réussir à créer des illusions puissantes lancées à distance. Malgré le fait qu'une partie d'elle répugnait à ce qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière puisse avoir recours à cette forme de magie pour accroître sa puissance, une autre partie d'elle était sincèrement intéressée par cette magie ancestrale oubliée de presque tous.

Ce jour-là, Hermione se trouvait comme à son habitude dans le refuge. Pour la énième fois au moins, depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce livre, sa curiosité l'avait emporté sur sa raison. Elle était donc à nouveau plongée dans la lecture du livre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil sarcastique en lisant que pour avoir recours à la magie ancestrale il fallait être selon le livre _'au bord du désespoir mais également être animé par un désir de vengeance si intense qu'immédiatement la personne ayant eu connaissance de l'existence de la magie ancestrale ne pourrait faire autrement que de s'y initier, puis l'utiliser comme moyen de vengeance. Rage, colère, haine, douleur, désespoir se mélangeront alors pour ne devenir plus qu'un seul sentiment indéfinissable. C'est de tous les sentiments réunis en un seul, que la magie ancestrale prendra sa source. Elle fera alors de la personne qui s'y sera initiée, un être si puissant qu'aucun sorcier ne pourra l'égaler.'_

« Il faut vraiment être fou pour avoir recours à ce genre de magie » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, en regardant le livre d'un mauvais œil.

Hermione abandonna négligemment le livre à côté d'elle sur le canapé, sa raison ayant finalement reprit le pas sur sa curiosité.

Elle se leva rapidement, provocant un petit courant d'air qui tourna quelques pages du livre sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour se dégourdir les jambes, alors que son estomac la rappelait furieusement à l'ordre en émettant un gargouillement particulièrement bruyant. Cela eu le don de la faire sourire. Une fois de plus elle prenait conscience qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se plongeait dans la lecture, travail, elle en perdait systématiquement la notion du temps.

Depuis toujours elle était comme ça. À passer la plupart de son temps libre dans les bouquins. Cela avait le don d'exaspérer ses deux amis de toujours : Harry et Ron. Elle réalisa alors combien ils lui manquaient tous les deux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de leurs nouvelles. Elle espérait que rien ne leur était arrivé.

Le fait de ne pas avoir pouvoir leur écrire, lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Elle comprenait que c'était par mesure de sécurité que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de n'écrire à personne. Elle respectait entièrement cette décision. Dumbledore était un sage sorcier à qui elle accordait toute sa confiance. Ce n'était pas comme Rogue avec qui elle était forcée de cohabiter jusqu'à la rentrée de Poudlard.

À la pensée du maître des potions, professeur le plus détesté des élèves, elle grimaça de colère. Il ne lui restait plus que trois semaines avant de retrouver le château de Poudlard qu'elle considérait comme son second foyer.

« Plus que trois semaines Hermione. Plus que trois semaines de cohabitation forcée avec Rogue. Au terme de ces trois semaines, tu retrouveras tes amis et retourneras à Poudlard » se dit-elle pour elle-même comme si elle espérait de se rassurer.

Elle fit une nouvelle grimace en pensant que trois semaines c'était long. Si elle devait passer trois semaines comme celle qu'elle venait de passer à savoir de ne pas à avoir à affronter le regard glacial de Rogue durant les quelques repas auxquels elle se rendait alors elle pourrait les supporter.

En revanche, si au cours de ces trois semaines à venir, elle devait encaisser sans broncher les sarcasmes de son professeur, elle n'était pas sûre de tenir. Elle espérait surtout pouvoir tenir sans qu'il n'y ait '_d'accidents magiques'_.

Une nouvelle fois son estomac la ramena à la réalité en émettant un son tout aussi bruyant que le précédent. Cela mit un terme à ses pensées. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui permit de constater que plonger dans sa lecture et dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Déjà 13h30.

« Pas étonnant que mon estomac crie famine ! » se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même.

Alors comme le lui avait montré Ailenoir elle alla se placer devant le miroir.

« Gwinly, Fronky ? » demanda-t-elle au miroir, se sentant légèrement ridicule.

Un instant plus tard, le miroir cessa de lui renvoyer son image, qui fut remplacé par Fronfy l'elfe femelle.

« Vous m'avez appelée Miss ? » lui demanda gentiment l'elfe.

« Oui en effet. Je n'ai une de pus pas vu l'heure passer, je voudrais savoir s'il y avait une possibilité d'avoir quelque chose à manger. »

« Naturellement Miss, je vous envoie cela tout de suite au salon »

« Merci Fronky, et encore désolé de vous demander si tardivement de quoi manger »

« Ne vous excusez pas Miss. C'est tout à notre honneur au contraire »

Sur ces mots la connexion s'interrompit. De nouveau le miroir lui renvoya son image. Celle d'une jeune fille de 17ans, aux cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Ses cheveux autrefois ébouriffés, indisciplinés et impossibles à coiffer étaient aujourd'hui simplement ondulés sur toute la longueur, et disciplinés. Ils reposaient sagement dans son dos.

Son visage avait perdu ses traits enfantins au profit de traits plus féminins. Seuls ses yeux conservaient cet éclat sérieux, témoignant de son habitude à passer la majeure partie de son temps à étudier, ce qui lui avait valu ce ridicule surnom de 'Miss-Je-Sais-Tout'.

Les courbes de son corps s'étaient au fil des années dessinées. Une poitrine bien proportionnée : ni trop petite ni trop suggestive. Une silhouette bien dessinée et fine. Elle avait également gagnée quelques centimètre en taille, même si ses amis avaient toujours une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. À présent, mais surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en compagnie de ses deux amis Harry et Ron depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, elle se sentait mature, presque femme.

Maintenant les regards masculins moldus ou sorciers convergeaient souvent dans sa direction, une lueur admirative dans le regard, accompagné d'un sourire charmeur.

Elle avait pleinement conscience de ne plus être la petite Hermione Granger qui six ans plus tôt entrait pour la première fois dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie nommé Poudlard. À présent elle était une jeune femme qui allait entamer sa dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie avant d'entreprendre de grandes études pour se lancer dans la carrière de son choix.

Au cours de l'année précédente, avec Harry et Ron, ils avaient commencés secrètement leur initiation animagus. Deux fois par semaines, tous les trois se retrouvaient le soir dans une salle de classe inutilisée afin d'apprendre le processus de transformation animagus. Leur formation n'était aujourd'hui pas totalement terminée puisqu'ils ne se transformaient pas entièrement, mais ils étaient tous les trois très prêts du but.

Mettant un terme à ses pensées alors que pour la troisième fois, son estomac lui faisait signe de son impatience, la jeune sorcière se reprit.

Sans prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans le laboratoire pour savoir où se trouvait Rogue en ce moment, elle sortit de son refuge d'un pas rapide et assuré. Elle prit la direction du salon où l'attendait son repas.

Elle ne rencontra personne dans le couloir, si ce n'est les portraits qui l'observaient.

En arrivant dans le salon, elle le trouva désert. _'Au moins je n'aurais pas à supporter ses sarcasmes'_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'installa et commença à manger. Elle n'eu pas le temps de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche que derrière elle, une voix d'une froideur à vous glacer le sang s'éleva :

« Miss-Je-Sais-Tout daigne enfin nous faire profiter de sa présence au déjeuné »

Sa fourchette s'immobilisa à mi chemin entre son assiette et ses lèvres. Dans ses yeux la colère apparue. Néanmoins elle ne répondit rien à la provocation de son maître des potions. Lentement, sa fourchette reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était, mais elle se raidit tout de même en sentant le regard glacial de son professeur posé sur elle.

Finalement au bout de quelques instants de gêne causée par le regard de Rogue sur elle, elle se remit à manger sans plus se préoccuper de la présence de Rogue. Elle l'ignora superbement.

« Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aurait-elle perdue sa langue ? » siffla Rogue dont le silence de la jeune fille n'était pas fait pour lui plaire.

L'intéressée se conforta volontairement dans son silence, essayant vainement de faire comme si son professeur de potion ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce qu'elle. _'Oh non Severus Rogue, je ne vous ferais pas le plaisir de déclencher une joute verbale entre vous et moi !'_ Pourtant la colère dans ses yeux était bien présente. Ce qu'elle avait envie de lui prouver c'est qu'elle n'avait pas du tout perdue sa langue. Il n'empêche qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de la voir réagir au quart de tour.

Cette situation ne fut pas pour plaire à Severus. Quand il était entré dans le salon furieux une fois de plus qu'elle n'ait pas prit la peine de se déplacer pour prendre le déjeuné, il s'était promit de lui faire part de quelques unes de ses remarques cinglantes dont il en avait le secret lorsque enfin elle daignerait se montrer. Mais quand il l'avait vue attablée dans la salle d'à côté, un mauvais sourire était venu étirer ses fines lèvres. Il n'aurait finalement pas à attendre longtemps. Il lui avait lancé une première pique à laquelle il était sûr qu'elle aurait réagit en temps ordinaire, mais face à son silence sa colère s'en était trouvée augmenté. Sa seconde pique n'avait pas eu plus de succès que la première. Ses yeux noirs étincelèrent de mauvaises intentions.

Une idée germa dans son esprit calculateur. _'Vous ne voulez pas me parler, parfait! Et pourtant c'est ce que vous allez faire Miss-Je-Sais-Tout'_ pensa-t-il. Lentement, il s'approcha de la table, la contourna et alla s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Parfait Miss Granger. J'ai tout mon temps. Vous ne voulez pas parler, ce n'est pas grave j'attendrais »

Silencieusement, il se contenta de l'observer. Il détailla minutieusement l'image qu'elle renvoyait notant au passage les changements au niveau de son visage, de sa silhouette. Bien que les vêtements qu'elle portait ne révélaient pas exactement ses formes, ils les devinaient.

Quand Severus Rogue s'installa face à elle, elle ne dit rien. Elle garda la tête baissée. Mais quand elle sentit son regard froid, calculateur, pénétrant, la détailler sans retenue elle se crispa avant de se raidir une nouvelle fois.

Mais elle ne fit rien pour briser le silence tendu qui s'était installé. Elle savait très bien que cette manœuvre n'était que dans le but de la provoquer, de la faire sortir de ses gongs. _'Vous pouvez toujours courir Severus Rogue. Je ne vous donnerais pas satisfaction. Vous pouvez me provoquer autant que vous voudrez, vous n'obtiendrez pas satisfaction'_ pensa-t-elle en souriant intérieurement. Elle ne sourit pas qu'intérieurement, un léger sourire moqueur vint étirer ses lèvres.

Severus le vit ce sourire moqueur. Il comprit aussitôt la détermination de sa jeune élève à rester muette. Mais c'était mal le connaître. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui vous fait sourire de la sorte, misérable idiote. À moins bien sûr que vous vous réjouissiez à l'avance des trois prochaines semaines que vous allez encore devoir passer en mon humble compagnie. » dit-il d'une voix soudainement trop douce pour être sincère, et qui plus est était pleine de sous-entendue.

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. _'Le fumier! Comme s'il avait besoin de me rappeler ce fait!'_ pensa-t-elle. Oubliant instantanément la promesse qu'elle s'était faite l'instant d'avant, à savoir de ne pas lui répondre quoi qu'il lui dise, elle releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux s'assombrissant sous la colère, et planta son regard dans celui de Rogue :

« Comme si vous aviez besoin de me rappeler que je vais encore devoir **SUPPORTER** votre ignoble personne pendant trois semaines ! »

Le visage de Rogue se ferma encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Ses yeux se rétrécirent jusqu'à ne devenir que deux petites fentes noires. Elle eu conscience d'avoir été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin, mais dans un sens elle se dit qu'il l'avait quand même cherché.

« Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton » lui répondit-il dans un murmure menaçant, qui sonnait comme un avertissement.

Mais Hermione n'en avait que faire de son avertissement, car elle continua :

« Je vous parle sur le ton qui me plait. Vous m'avez cherchée vous m'avez trouvée. Alors maintenant si vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, prenez-vous en qu'à vous-même ! »

« Faites attention Miss Granger. Vous pourriez le regretter. Je ne tolérerais pas qu'une petite insignifiante dans votre genre me dise quelle conduite je dois adopter ! »

Sa réplique la blessa mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Et que comptez-vous faire? Enlever des points à Gryffondor? Désolé mais nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard » se moqua-t-elle

Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle avait haussé le ton sans même s'en rendre compte. Lentement il se leva, posa à plat ses mains sur la table puis se pencha légèrement vers la jeune Gryffondor qu'il dominait à présent de tout sa taille.

« Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi Granger. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez faire. Si je le voulais je pourrais aisément vous compliquer l'existence au simple moyen d'une potion »

Hermione se leva à son tour, n'ayant soudainement plus faim. Elle le regarda dans une attitude de pur défi:

« Mais rassurez-vous cher professeur Rogue. Grâce à votre demi-frère, j'ai à ma disposition un laboratoire qui regorge de tant d'ingrédients divers et variés que je peux dès à présent vous prévenir que moi aussi je suis en mesure de vous pourrir la vie, si c'est ce que vous suggériez à l'instant avec tant de subtilité ! »

Puis elle partie sans demander son reste, le temps que sa petite bombe fasse son effet. Elle fulminait encore lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son refuge. Ici c'était le seul endroit où il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ici elle serait tranquille pour un moment.

« Je le hais! Je le hais! Et qu'il ne s'avise pas de tenter de faire des trois prochaines semaines un enfer » marmonnât-t-elle pour elle-même en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, lorsque soudain toute la colère contenue de ses yeux disparut, vite remplacée par un nouvel éclat. Une lueur calculatrice, conspiratrice alors qu'elle se levait pour se rendre dans le laboratoire adjacent au foyer. Il voulait la guerre, ne lui en déplaise, il allait l'avoir foi d'Hermione Granger. Un sourire conspirateur se dessina alors sur ses lèvres:

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre mon cher professeur Rogue. Voyons comment vous allez réagir si c'est moi qui décide de vous pourrir l'existence… Voyons comment vous allez réagir à cette petite attaque signée Hermione Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard »

Se furent les dernières paroles qu'elle prononça avant que la porte du laboratoire ne se referme dans son dos…

**À suivre…**

**À titre d'information, le prochain chap devrait s'intituler _« le cadeau d'Hermione ». Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, je vous laisse le soin de deviner de quelle sorte de cadeau il va s'agir._**

_**Allez bisous tout le monde**_

**_Hali1 _**


	6. Le cadeau d'Hermione

**Hi everybody. Bon je vous mets rapidement ce nouveau chap en ligne. Désolé, il n'y aura pas de réponse individuelle aux reviews, aprce qu'en ce moment je manque un peu de temps.**

**Sachez tout de même qu'elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le cadeau d'Hermione est selon moi assez original, et que Severus lorsqu'il comprendra, n'en sera que des plus ravis. Ça vous pouvez me croire. **

**Autrement je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture. Autant à ceux qui laissent des reviews, qu'aux autres.**

**Autrement pour Galilea, estoy feliz que esta fanfic te guste tanto. Espero que la continuacion ti agradará tanto como al principio. Besos.

* * *

**

**Disclamer : comme d'hab, rien à moi, tout à J.K.Rowling

* * *

**

**Chap6 : Le cadeau

* * *

**

* * *

Rogue de son côté, fulminait contre lui de s'être fait avoir par cette petite garce, contre son demi-frère pour avoir laissé à cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout son laboratoire dont lui Severus Rogue n'y avait pas accès.

Il savait parfaitement de quoi elle était capable. C'était ça justement qui l'ennuyait, ou plus exactement qui l'agaçait profondément. Elle était tellement intelligente qu'il la supposait tout à fait capable de lui concocter une potion digne des grands maîtres de potions tel que lui.

Il répugnait à devoir l'admettre, mais bien qu'elle soit une Gryffondor, la maison ennemie de celle dont il en était le directeur, elle était vraiment très intelligente, pouvant à elle seule rivaliser avec sa maison entière. Elle leur avait déjà montré ce qu'elle valait en résolvant l'énigme des potions lors de sa première année, en ayant préparé du polynectar en deuxième année. Il savait parfaitement que pour elle, préparer une potion constituait ni plus ni moins qu'un simple jeu d'enfant.

Il fulminait également conte Dumbledore pour avoir eu la stupide idée de la mettre à l'abris chez lui. Il arriva à en maudire ces mangemorts pour s'en être prit à elle, il maudit ensuite Harry Potter pour être plus ou moins responsable de cette situation et en dernier lieu il maudit Voldemort pour avoir ordonné aux mangemorts de la lui ramener.

Il fulminait sur tout le chemin qui le menait à son propre laboratoire situé dans l'aile Nord du manoir.

De son côté, Hermione n'avait pas perdu de temps. Dès qu'elle eu fini de fulminer contre Rogue et qu'une idée avait jailli dans son esprit, elle s'était aussitôt rendue dans le laboratoire pour réaliser une partie de sa brillante idée.

Dans le laboratoire, elle prit dans la bibliothèque un gros livre en cuir. Elle le posa sur le bureau, l'ouvrit, et parcourue rapidement les pages à la recherche de la potion désirée.

« _La potion sympathique, où comment rendre une personne vous portant du mépris en un une personne des plus sympathiques à votre égard »_ lu-t-elle à haute voix. « C_ette potion si elle est correctement réalisée, permet durant 12h environ de transformer une personne froide voire méprisante en une personne sympathique. Au bout d'une douzaine d'heure les effets de cette potion disparaîtront. La personne victime de cette potion n'en gardera aucun souvenir. Cette potion nécessite une attention particulière. Une erreur de dosage ou un non respect des temps de préparation entraînera obligatoirement des conséquences fâcheuses sur la personne ayant absorbée la potion en fonction de l'erreur commise. »_

Une fois les propriétés lues, Hermione passa directement aux ingrédients requis à l'élaboration de cette potion.

« Eh bien ça ne va pas être trop dur à réaliser » conclut-elle finalement.

Elle se rendit ensuite au fond de la pièce et commença à sélectionner les ingrédients nécessaires.

Elle passa tout l'après-midi sur sa potion, suivant méticuleusement le mode de préparation, les temps de pauses, l'ordre d'ajout des nouveaux ingrédients.

Finalement au bout de trois heures, elle ajouta l'ingrédient final. Puis elle observa sa potion d'un air perplexe. Sa potion à elle arborait une couleur bleue pâle alors que dans le livre, le résultat décrit était de couleur bleu foncé.

« Peut-être à cause des cinq tiges de senticosus maximov coupée en lamelles au lieu des huit qu'ils demandaient »

Elle versa sa potion dans une fiole en cristal bleue.

« Voyons voir comment vous allez réagir face à mon petit cadeau » se sourit-elle à elle-même.

Hermione jubilait rien qu'à l'idée de savoir comment son maître des potions allait se comporter avec elle, une fois qu'il aurait bien malgré lui absorbé la potion.

Une fois sa potion prête, son plan mis en place, la jeune fille demanda aux elfes de maison de lui envoyer son dîner dans le refuge. C'est ce qu'ils firent. Elle prit tout son temps pour manger, se délectant à l'avance de la journée du lendemain.

Finalement une heure plus tard, elle monta se coucher. Elle ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là, trop excitée à mettre son plan à exécution.

Alors que dehors, les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient, teintant le ciel d'une délicate couleur rose orangée, la jeune fille se leva. Elle prit rapidement sa douche, s'habilla d'un jean un peu large et d'un simple t-shirt.

Sa potion en main, elle descendit silencieusement. Elle se glissait furtivement dans les couloirs, telle une ombre.

Sans encombre, elle gagna les cuisines. Les deux elfes l'accueillirent avec joie. Elle prétexta de les aider pour pouvoir mener à bien son plan. Après quelques refus des elfes, elle obtint finalement gain de cause.

Alors que les deux elfes lui tournaient le dos, Hermione prit sa fiole et en versa le contenu dans la tasse de café noir devant elle, destinée au maître des potions. Elle rangea précipitamment sa fiole en entendant l'un des deux elfes revenir de son côté. L'elfe ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

''_Il n'y verra que du feu''_ pensa-t-elle en tendant la tasse de café à l'elfe qui lui sourit en retour. '_'Incolore, inodore, sans goût, il croira seulement boire son habituel café matinal, sans savoir ce qui se passe réellement''_ pensa-t-elle encore en souriant intérieurement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le plateau comportant la potion et quelques toasts disparu du champ de vision de la jeune sorcière, alors que Fronky le faisait magiquement monté dans les appartements de son maître.

Ce matin-là Severus Rogue se réveilla d'humeur exécrable pour changer, toujours aussi furieux contre Hermione. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fallu que lui Severus Rogue, maître des potions au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, espion pour le vieux fou de Dumbledore et accessoirement mangemort pour ce maître qu'il haïssait, doive servir de protecteur pour la plus insupportable élève de Poudlard: Hermione Granger.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il y avait longtemps qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de la mettre à la porte, où mieux encore, concéda-t-il une lueur mesquine dans ses yeux noirs, il se serait fait une immense joie de la remettre aux mangemorts où au Maître en personne.

Mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de la garder sous son toit pendant encore trois longues semaines, il était bien décidé à lui montrer ce que c'était l'enfer. L'enfer de vivre avec Severus Rogue. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà en parlant de lui ? Ah oui _« supporter son ignoble personne »_

« Attendez un peu de voir ce que c'est de côtoyer mon 'ignoble personne', Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! » l'avertit-elle malgré le fait qu'il soit seul dans ses appartements.

Alors que pour changer il ruminait ses sombres pensées en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire endurer, son petit déjeuner apparut à ce moment dans le salon vert et argent.

Il se dirigeât d'un pas souple, rapide vers la table sur laquelle reposait son petit déjeuner. Il prit la tasse, la porta à ses narines pour en humer l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

« Un bon café bien corsé dès le matin. Rien de mieux que pour commencer une journée » se dit-il pour lui-même.

Sans aucune raison de se méfier, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. Il savoura cet instant, se délectant du liquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge.

Pourtant lorsqu'il eu ingurgité la dernière gorgée, il fut prit d'un malaise accompagné d'un léger mal de tête. Il du s'asseoir un moment à la table. En l'espace de quelques secondes, malaise et mal de tête disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Seule une sensation de bien-être, une sensation proche de la plénitude persista, ne le dérangeant pas le moins du monde.

Deux minutes plus tard, il se releva, prêt à affronter cette nouvelle journée dans la plus grande des joies. Finalement il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse ce matin. Son premier geste fut de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Malheureusement en s'observant dans le miroir, il eut une grimace de dégoût face à l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir: une peau cireuse, un nez crochu, des cheveux mi-longs gras.

« Pas étonnant que tout le monde te trouve repoussant. T'as vu de quoi t'as l'air. T'es repoussant » lui dit le miroir alors que le Severus du miroir lui adressait une grimace dégoûtée.

« Pas la peine d'en rajouter, j'avais remarqué. Bon pour le moment direction la douche mon petit Severus »

Il resta une heure sous la douche, à se laver et le corps et les cheveux. Au bout de cinq rinçages de shampooing, il arrêta de compter. Enfin quand il s'estima tout beau, tout propre (lol) il sortit de la douche, portant pour seul vêtement une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. De retour devant le miroir, il se regarda d'un œil critique.

« C'est déjà mieux, mais c'est pas encore ça » lança le miroir.

Il se lança un sort de séchage sur ses cheveux qui finirent finalement attachés en catogan sur sa nuque.

Se sentant d'humeur joyeuse, il passa un jeans noir, ainsi qu'une chemise sans manche en jeans de couleur noire. C'étaient les seuls vêtements moldus qu'il appréciait.

« Tu devrais penser à prendre des couleurs, parce qu'avec ta peau blanchâtre, tu me fais penser aux vampires »

« Bon quand tu auras terminé ton examen, fais-le moi savoir, car vois-tu j'ai autre chose à faire » ironisa Severus

« Comme ? » lui demanda le Severus du miroir.

« Vois tu mon cher moi du miroir, dans cette immense demeure qui est la mienne, se trouve une jeune personne répondant au nom d'Hermione qui doit se sentir un peu seule. Je vais donc lui faire agréablement profiter de mon adorable personne »

« Qui aurait un jour cru que le grand, l'unique Severus Rogue soit capable de faire de l'humour » ironisa de nouveau le miroir. « Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? »

« On ne peut mieux à vrai dire, tu ne peux même pas savoir »

« Non mais vraiment » maugréa le miroir en observant attentivement le méchant Severus Rogue. Enfin plutôt l'ancien méchant Severus Rogue, car l'homme qui lui faisait face avait plutôt tendance à se comporter comme un adolescent se préparant pour un rendez-vous. « Dois-je te rappeler que tu es un ignoble personnage, détestant tout ce qui ne ressemble pas à un Serpentard, qui plus est directeur de la maison Serpentard la maison la plus haï de tout Poudlard et que par-dessus le marché tu haïs Granger ! »

« Moi un ignoble personnage, qui haïs Miss Granger? Non mais tu débloques mon pauvre miroir. Cette fille est géniale, intelligente, belle à sa façon. De plus tu as vu ses courbes? Elles sont…wouah ! » énuméra-t-il une lueur grandement appréciatrice dans le regard.

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu complimentes une '_Gryffondor_' ? »

« Eh bien **oui** mon cher miroir. Bon si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je vais de ce pas aller rejoindre cette charmante demoiselle »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du miroir, Severus sorti de la salle de bain, puis de ses appartements.

Dans le couloir qu'il devait emprunter pour pouvoir arriver aux escaliers, il sifflotait gaiement sous les regards noirs de certains tableaux, alors que d'autres au contraire lui envoyait des sourires apparemment heureux de retrouver leur petit Severus.

Severus ne jeta qu'un regard amusé aux tableaux, ravi d'en voir certains lui sourire, se fichant royalement de ceux qui semblaient plus qu'outrés par son attitude joyeuse.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut! On ne peut même plus se balader agréablement dans sa demeure sans entendre un imbécile siffloter comme un idiot ! » s'exclama furieusement l'homme d'un tableau.

L'homme en question avait un visage fermé. Des yeux noirs aussi froids que ceux de Severus. Il y avait à ce propos une légère ressemblance entre les deux hommes bien que celui du tableau était nettement plus âgé que Severus.

« Ne l'écoute pas mon Sevie chéri. Laisse-le parler ce vieil aigri. Il ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être jeune »

C'était un tableau représentant une femme qui lui avait répondu. C'était une femme devant avoir une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais comme Severus, et aux yeux également noirs comme l'abyme. Des traits fins dessinaient un tendre visage à l'expression souriante. Elle regardait Severus avec des yeux protecteurs, dans lesquels on pouvait y voir un amour profond.

Severus s'était arrêté. Lentement il tourna la tête vers le tableau du vieil homme. Volontairement mais surtout dans une attitude délibérément provocatrice, il se remit à siffloter tout en souriant intérieurement. La réaction du vieil homme du tableau ne se fit pas attendre.

« Comment osez-vous petit insolent agir de la sorte envers votre aîné! Qui vous a permit de vous permettre une telle attitude ? » rugit-il.

De nouveau la femme brune vint au secours de Severus:

« Quand comprendrez-vous que votre temps est révolu? Fichez-lui un peu la paix à la fin »

« Laissez-le parler tant qu'il voudra mère » lui sourit tendrement Severus. « Sachez que ses paroles ne m'atteignent nullement. »

« Quel manque de respect envers vos ancêtres… »commença le vieil homme.

Malheureusement il ne put allez plus loin pour la simple et bonne raison que les deux femmes représentées dans les tableaux se trouvant respectivement à droite et à gauche de celui du vieil homme avaient entrepris de le faire taire à leur manière. Effectivement elles étaient soudainement sans que quiconque ne s'y en attende passées dans le tableau du vieil homme, avant de se jeter telles des tigresses voulant protéger leur progéniture, sur le vieil homme qui n'eut aucun moyen de se défendre face à cette attaque.

Severus sourit sous l'attaque des deux femmes, qui visiblement avaient compris que la seule façon, non pas moins efficace de faire taire cet idiot était d'avoir recours à des mesures pour les moins peu conventionnelles.

Se remettant peu à peu de l'hilarité de cette attaque du vieil homme par deux femmes d'apparence fragiles, mais surtout non partisanes de la violence, le gentil Severus qu'il était en ce moment, reprit son chemin, non sans avoir au préalable adressé un tendre sourire de reconnaissance au portrait de sa mère.

C'est d'un pas léger qu'il descendit le monumental escalier avant de prendre la direction de la salle à manger. Il parvint rapidement devant les portes qui à cette heure tout de même assez matinales étaient grandes ouvertes. Son regard balaya la salle. Finalement il s'arrêta sur la silhouette de la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

Aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, le maître des potions s'approcha de la jeune fille qui apparemment était plongée dans ses pensées.

Il se pencha lentement à hauteur de son oreille:

« Bien le bonjour à vous charmante demoiselle. »

Ces mots avaient été dis d'une voix douce, agréable à écouter. Une voix dans laquelle ne perçait aucune note de mépris, d'ironie ou encore de méchanceté. Une voix tellement différente de celle de l'habituel maître des potions qu'Hermione en sursauta de surprise. En d'autres termes ces mots avaient été dis d'une voix tout à fait charmante, qui malgré le premier effet de surprise passé, déclancha un frisson exquis, qui parcouru l'échine de la jeune fille.

Le temps qu'elle relève la tête mais surtout qu'elle se remette de sa surprise, le responsable de l'exquis frisson qu'elle avait ressenti, avait contourné la table, pour s'installer face à elle.

Lorsque leurs deux regards se rencontrèrent, elle sut d'instinct qu'il avait malgré lui prit la potion qu'elle lui avait si gentiment préparée, et que cette dernière avait fait effet. Néanmoins elle nota une lueur qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer dans le regard de Rogue, pendant que celui-ci l'observait intensément.

De nouveau elle se sentit parcourue par un délicieux frisson. Elle ne pu maintenir plus longtemps le regard pénétrant de son maître des potions, alors elle détourna le regard en rougissant.

« Professeur? Vous vous sentez bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement quelques minutes plus tard, ayant réussi à se reprendre.

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur puis lui répondit:

**À suivre…**


	7. Quand Severus Rogue

**Coucou tout le monde. Oui je sais ça fait pratiquement un mois et demi que je n'ai pas posté. Pardonnez-moi '_fais des yeux de chiens battus absolument adorable et complètement irrésistibles'. _Comment ça, ça ne marche pas ? Mais bon j'avais une bonne excuse j'ai du réviser pour les épreuves du bac, qui ont commencées, du coup j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire la suite. Mais maintenant ça y es je suis en vacances depuis exactement 2heures et 35 min. je suis super contente, plus de cours, plus de devoirs, plus de révisions bac qui vient de finir. juste 3mois de vacances à ne rien faire. Le rêve quoi, lol.**

**Bon comme je vois que vous avez aimé et qu'il vous tarde de lire la suite, la voilà dans toute sa splendeur. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne qui applaudit ? Ah vous m'en voulez encore pour le retard ? Bon ok je vous donne la suite, qui je pense devrait beaucoupvous plaire.**

**RAR :**

**Orkine :**_ Coucou, une nouvelle revieuweuse, que je suis contente. Tout d'abord sache que ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. Savoir que son travail est apprécié c'est tout simplement merveilleux pour un auteur. J'espère de tout cœur que ma façon de rendre Severus adorable et gentil te plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Voilà donc le nouveau chap. j'espère que comme les précédents il te plaira. Bisous._

**Kawaii-shina :**_ Oh une deuxième nouvelle revieweuse. Ok je suis pas sûre que ça soit totalement français, mais je suis contente. Il répondit quoi ? Je crois qu'il a répondu mets vite la suite si tu ne souhaite pas à avoir à subir mes foudres, lol. Non plus sérieusement pour savoir ce qu'il répond, bah…va falloir lire la suite. Bisous._

**Zabi :**_ Waouh ! J'en reveins et de trois ! Alors bonjour ou bonsoir à toi nouvelle revieuweuse. Je suis très heureuse de t'accueillir dans mon humble monde peuplé de Severus Rogue. Lol. Oups je crois que je m'égare légèrement lol. Ravie que ça te plaise autant. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter en si bon chemin et en si bonne compagnie. Alors j'espère que ce nouveau chap te plaira autant sinon plus que les autres chap t'ont plu. Bisous._

**Jorajho :**_ Ah enfin quelqu'un que je connais. Non pas que ça ne me plaise pas d'avoir de nouvelles revieweuses, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des visages ou là plutôt des pseudos familiers. Ravie que la transformation d'Hermione t'ai plue. En tout cas, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Encre :**_ Alors tout d'abord coucou à toi nouvelle revieweuse. Je suis contente que tu m'aies fait remarquer mes fautes. Et j'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai pris une beta qui me corrige mes chap. Oui je connais le site Mandragore, mais malheureusement je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il ferme ses portes. C'est réellement dommage car je trouvais que c'était un très bon site. Autrement j'espère que ce nouveau chap te plaira. Bisous._

**Lupini-filiae :**_ Coucou retoi. Euh non en fait je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ai répondu à suivre…lol. Disons que c'est l'auteur qui atteinte d'une crise de sadisme aigue s'est dit, tiens juste pour faire durer le suspens je vais couper ici. Entre nous, je ne sais pas si Ailenoir va débarquer pour voir son demi-frère si galant, si chou, si…Stop ! On ne s'égare pas trop ; lol. En tout cas, voilà le nouveau chap. j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous._

**Keana :**_ Coucou, oui comme tu le dis si bien, parce que vu comme c'est parti et vu comment ça va se terminer, mais je ne dirais rien jusqu'à ce que tu ais lu ce qui se passera, vaut mieux pour Severus qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Oh oui, vaut mieux pour lui. Lol. En attendant voilà le nouveau chap, qui j'espère te plaira. Bisous._

**Lome :**_ Coucou, eh bien bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tu vas enfin voir ce que la potion va faire sur notre Severus adoré. Moi personnellement je ne serais pas contre le fait d'être à la place d'Hermione, lol. Voilà la suite. Bisous._

**Bohemio :**_ Coucou ! Baisse ta baguette veux-tu ! S'il te plait, oui c'est bien. Bien sûr que c'est légal de couper comme ça, non c'est bon j'ai rien dit, non c'est pas légal, mais c'est moi l'auteur, na ! D'accord pour me faire pardonner voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**JaneScrout :**_ D'accord là voilà la suite. Bisous._

**LaskaMalfoy : **_Coucou toi nouvelle revieweuse. Je crois que tu vas être satisfaite quant à ce qui va se passer durant ces 12heures. Bisous._

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy :**_ Coucou, non il n'a pas perdu sa voix. Il répondit…Il répondit…bah c'est dans le chap qui arrive. Bisous._

**Jwulee :**_ Coucou, je suis super contente que ça t'ai plu, la suite devrais être du même gout, du moins j'ose l'espérer. Voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Infinitylight : **_coucou, eh oui c'est prometteur tout ça, enfin j'espère que ça le restera. Darky Angel (anciennement Lumière d'Earendil) se sent plein de courage pour continuer sa fic. Voilà le nouveau chap, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. Bisous._

**Voilà, maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. J'espère sincèrement que ce chap vous plaira. Une chose est d'autant plus sûre c'est que moi j'ai particulièrement adoré l'écrire. Je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi lorsque vous l'aurez lu. Bisous à tous, à toutes, de même qu'aux lecteurs et lectrices anonymes.**

**Je souhaite quand même un très bon courage à toutes celles et tous ceux (on sait jamais il peut y avoir de garçons qui lisent) qui sont encore où à l'école ou en exam. bisoustous et à toutes**

**Un gros bisou à Auclerc qui a très gentiment pris la peine de corriger ce chap. Bisous à toi.**

**Disclamer : Bon comme d'hab y'a rien qui m'appartient, si Ailenoir. Tout appartient à la grande Mme J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**

**Chap7: Quand Severus Rogue joue les séducteurs !

* * *

**

_« Professeur ? Vous vous sentez bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement quelques minutes plus tard, ayant réussi à se reprendre._

_Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur puis lui répondit:_

_.o0§0o._

« Si je vous disais que je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien sentis que ce matin, me croiriez-vous charmante demoiselle ? » énonça-t-il sur un ton proche du murmure, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

« Je ne sais pas » avoua-t-elle piteusement « C'est tellement rare de vous voir de bonne humeur professeur. »

« Dans ce cas aujourd'hui vous aurez le privilège de profiter de ma bonne humeur. Et par Merlin, cessez de m'appeler professeur. Appelez-moi Severus » sourit-il franchement à la jeune fille.

« Bien pro… je veux dire Severus. Et vous devriez sourire plus souvent ! » Le sourire de Severus s'accentua de même que l'éclat qu'elle n'avait su identifier se raviva dans ses yeux. « Vous devriez également vous vêtir autrement qu'avec du noir. »

« J'en prends bonne note Hermione » lui répondit-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il y avait tellement de douceur dans le ton utilisé pour dire son simple prénom que ça lui fit l'effet d'une douce et agréable caresse. Un doux frisson exquis la parcourue en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Que diriez-vous de faire une petite promenade à cheval dans le parc ? » Lui demanda-t-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Cela la sortit de la délicieuse rêverie à dans laquelle elle sombrait progressivement.

« Je veux bien, enfin si cela ne vous dérange en rien »

« Pas le moins du monde. Vous en conviendrez que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne vous l'aurai pas proposé. »

« C'est vrai, vous avez entièrement raison. »

Toujours en souriant, le gentil Severus qu'il était depuis ce matin se leva, contourna la table jusqu'à être juste à côté d'Hermione à qui il tendit galamment la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Hermione accepta volontiers la main. Pourtant au moment où elle la lui prenait, la jeune sorcière sentit une douce chaleur la traverser. En même temps, elle fut émerveillée par la douceur de la peau de Severus. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse avoir la peau d'une telle douceur.

De son côté Severus aussi au moment où il prenait la main de la sorcière fut sensible à la douceur de la peau de la jeune fille. Douce et lisse. Une peau qui mériterait d'être parcourue par des milliers de caresses, de doux baisers, pensa-t-il sur le coup.

'_Je me demande qu'elle serait sa réaction si je penchais légèrement la tête pour embrasser puis caresser cette agréable veine jugulaire qui bat follement dans son cou ? Vas-y, tu as toutes tes chances, d'autant plus qu'elle semble particulièrement réceptive' pensa-t-il._

« C'est quand vous voulez » commença à s'impatienter Hermione vis-à-vis du manque de réaction de son professeur de potion.

Le regard pénétrant de Severus, qui contenait toujours cet étrange éclat qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise.

'_Pas encore Hermione. Patiente encore un peu et tu verras comment tu te conduiras sous mes assauts de séductions'_ lui répondit-il mentalement.

Cette idée de séduire la belle Hermione aux courbes avantageuses avait rapidement fait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. À présent cette idée lui paraissait des plus plaisantes.

« Oui, oui bien sûr, pardonnez-moi. J'étais… perdu dans mes pensées. »

Il conserva malgré tout la main d'Hermione dans la sienne quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les écuries. Severus sella un étalon noir qu'il sortit du box pour l'approcher d'Hermione. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le cheval en question. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de celui qu'elle avait aperçu le matin de son arrivée ici. Elle n'eut alors plus aucun doute sur l'identité du cavalier aperçu au loin. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de son cher maître de potion.

Severus l'aida ensuite à se mettre en selle avant de s'installer derrière elle, tout contre son dos, de façon à ce que ses cuisses frôlent accidentellement les siennes au moindre mouvement. De façon à ce que tout son corps touche le sien. Il la sentit se raidir un court instant pendant qu'il s'installait tout contre elle. Elle se détendit tout aussi rapidement lorsqu'il passa une main autour de sa taille, toujours en la rapprochant un peu plus de lui, tandis que de l'autre, il prenait les rênes et mettait le cheval au pas dans un premier temps.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise en sentant le maître des potions s'installer tout contre elle. Mais elle se détendit pensant que c'était pour sa sécurité sans en être tout à fait persuadée. Depuis le matin, il se conduisait de façon plus qu'étrange. Il lui semblait que depuis qu'il l'avait rejointe dans la salle à manger, il tentait de la séduire. C'était absurde pensa-t-elle presque aussi immédiatement. La potion n'avait pas pour but de faire de lui un séducteur, mais de le rendre plus sympa. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Pour le moment ce petit détail ne la préoccupa pas plus que cela, puisqu'elle se promit de vérifier dès leur retour que les ingrédients qu'elle avait utilisés étaient bien les bons, et qu'elle n'avait pas commit d'erreur dans la préparation. Enfin elle reverrait toute la potion.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un souffle tiède dans son cou, avant que Severus ne se mette à lui chuchoter quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle s'empourpra en entendant son professeur lui dire qu'il la trouvait tout à fait adorable, qu'il se félicitait de lui avoir proposé cette promenade à cheval. Elle remercia Merlin en se félicitant d'être devant Severus car ainsi il ne pouvait pas voir la rougeur qui avait envahit ses joues.

La promenade prit rapidement fin. Severus reprit la direction de l'écurie. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il consentit enfin à s'écarter de la jeune femme qu'il devinait gênée pour son plus grand plaisir. Hermione lui proposa néanmoins de l'aider sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait. Severus avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable de faire preuve en ce moment, accepta donc sa proposition, un éclat victorieux dans le regard, en souriant amusé de ce qu'il envisageait pour la suite.

Il lui donna la selle et lui demanda d'aller la poser à l'intérieur de l'écurie, à côté des autres. Il la regarda s'éloigner, observant le balancement de ses hanches, les souples boucles qui dansaient allégement dans son dos à chacun de ses pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, il pénétrait à son tour à l'intérieur de l'écurie. La jeune sorcière lui tournait le dos ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer. Sans bruit, il s'approcha d'elle. Délicatement il prit ses cheveux entre ses mains pour les poser son épaule avant de déposer un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou à présent découvert. Hermione réagit vivement. Elle se retourna surprise mais resta figée en voyant l'étincelle qui animait son regard.

Il fit un pas en avant, elle en fit en arrière. Il en fit un autre en avant et elle en fit un nouveau en arrière. Mais à ce moment, elle se retrouva acculée à la barrière où étaient posées les différentes selles. Profitant du moment, Severus posa ses mains contre la barrière de chaque côté de la jeune femme, la retenant prisonnière entre ses bras. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien. Il était si près de celui d'Hermione qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à y déceler cette étincelle qui le rendait tellement différent, qui le rendait, on ne peut plus vivant. Une étincelle prédatrice dans le regard. C'est cette étincelle, qui mine de rien, fit prendre conscience à Hermione de la gravité de la situation.

« Pro… Professeur… » balbutia-t-elle « Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

« Mais rien très chère Hermione, rien si ce n'est que j'ai une folle envie de vous embrasser ! »

« M'embrasser ?... Moi ?... êtes… êtes-vous certain que vous vous sentez bien ? »

Là, elle ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Autant dire que la situation la dépassait complètement… Mais à quoi diable jouait-il ? Il n'était certainement pas censé devenir un Don Juan, seulement un Severus Rogue version plus sympathique.

« Bien sûr que je vais bien. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'en ce jour. Je me sens jeune, séduisant, et j'ai une folle envie de vous faire une démonstration de mes talents de séducteurs » lui susurra-t-il, en lui arrachant malgré elle quelques délicieux frissons au passage.

'_Reprends-toi Hermione. Il est sous l'influence d'une potion qui visiblement n'a pas fonctionnée comme prévue ! Se pourrait-il que je me sois trompée dans un ingrédient ? Non c'est catégoriquement impossible. J'ai fais extrêmement attention ! En plus je n'ai pas l'habitude de foirer une potion ! Mais après tout, peut-être qu'en ne respectant pas les doses de senticorus maximov, ça a modifié quelque peu les effets de la potion. Toutefois j'en doute très sérieusement. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette foutue potion ? Faut vraiment que je vérifie' _décréta-t-elle finalement.

« Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée » murmura-t-elle.

« En revanche, moi je crois justement qu'il s'agit là d'une excellente idée. Je vais même vous en donner la preuve ! »

Disant cela, il approcha encore son visage de celui d'Hermione. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques malheureux millimètres du sien, quand par une habile manœuvre, la jeune sorcière réussit à se libérer de cette prison de fortune. Elle se précipita aussitôt d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée de l'écurie.

Elle se retourna un bref instant, au moment où Severus se rendait compte qu'elle était parvenue à lui échapper.

« Excusez-moi professeur mais une urgence m'appelle. Je vous verrais plus tard » mentit-elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle courut jusqu'au manoir comme si elle était poursuivit par le Lord Noir lui-même. Elle prit immédiatement la direction du laboratoire où elle entra telle une tornade. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois en possession du livre où figurait la potion.

Elle relut attentivement les ingrédients, la confection, les temps de pose sans jamais y voir une différence avec ce qu'elle avait fait. Et alors qu'elle regardait tout aussi attentivement les ingrédients qu'elle avait utilisés lors de la confection de la portion, elle remarqua soudainement quelque chose. Le pot de senticorus maxinov de l'armoire était différent de celui qu'elle avait utilisé. Les tiges de la plante s'y trouvant étaient orange, tandis que celles qu'elle avait utilisées étaient vertes. Elle fut soudain prise d'un horrible pressentiment.

« Oh non ! Par Merlin ne me dites pas que… »

Mais elle n'alla pas plus loin car ayant pris le parchemin où était dressé la liste des ingrédients présents dans l'armoire, elle venait de lire que n'ayant pas de pot adéquat, Maxence avait mis des tiges de sulfacote dans un pot de senticorus maxinov. Comprenant son erreur, mais surtout son inattention, elle prit aussitôt un livre sur les plantes et chercha la sulfacote, redoutant même ce qu'elle allait trouver.

« La sulfacote » lut-elle « _Plante assez rare que l'on trouve principalement dans le Sud de la France. Son utilisation est requise dans les filtres d'amour ou filtres aphrodisiaques. Mélangée aux pattes de chauve-souris en poudre et au crin de licorne, elle permet à la personne qui l'absorbe de faire ressortir son côté séducteur. »_

Hermione relut deux fois la définition, avant que celle-ci ne parvienne entièrement à son esprit.

« Aïe aïe aïe. Dans quelle galère je me suis embarquée. C'était un Severus sympa, cool que je voulais. Pas un séducteur qui va saisir la première occasion pour me faire une démonstration de ses dons. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? »

Elle réfléchit tout en lisant encore le mode préparatoire de la potion. Bien évidement il lui était impossible de préparer un antidote pour la, simple et bonne, raison qu'il n'en existait tout simplement pas pour ce type de potion, étant donné que les effets de la potion seront amenés à disparaître par eux-mêmes au bout d'un certain temps.

« Bon bah il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre sagement loin de lui que les effets s'estompent d'eux-mêmes. »

Pourtant malgré sa résolution de rester loin de son nouveau professeur de potion reconverti en Don Juan, sûr de son pouvoir de séduction sur elle, l'envie de profiter du soleil encore peu haut dans le ciel se manifesta. Il n'était que 10h, si bien que finalement elle se décida à profiter du calme du lac pour se baigner et pourquoi pas également prendre un bain de soleil.

Sa décision prise, elle s'aventura prudemment dans les couloirs pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Fort heureusement, elle ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs.

Dans sa salle de bain, elle prit un grand drap de bain de couleur orange, puis alla farfouiller dans l'armoire à la recherche d'un maillot de bain. Le seul qu'elle dénicha était composé de deux pièces. Une culotte de bain rouge unie assortie à un soutien-gorge également rouge qui s'attachait dans le cou.

Hermione troqua ensuite son jean contre une jupe portefeuille et son t-shirt contre un chemisier sans manche. Ses cheveux furent attachés en une haute queue de cheval, ses lunettes de soleil juchées sur son nez, sa serviette de bain sous un bras, et enfin un livre qu'elle avait visiblement l'intention de lire à la main.

Tout aussi prudemment que pour sa venue, elle ressortit de sa chambre et gagna vite l'extérieur du manoir. Elle se rendit d'un pas tranquille au lac. Sur l'un des deux transat version sorcier elle installa sa serviette et son livre. Puis elle enleva un à un ses vêtements sans savoir qu'à l'une des fenêtres du manoir, une personne observait avec gourmandise le moindre de ses gestes. Sans savoir que cette personne se délectait du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait inconsciemment.

Severus l'avait vue sortir puis se diriger vers le lac. Aucun de ses mouvements, gestes ne lui avaient échappés. Quand la jeune fille ôta jupe et chemisier, il l'observa encore plus attentivement. Il promena délicieusement son regard sur les courbes féminines qu'elle avait toujours sut de camoufler depuis un an grâce aux uniformes de Poudlard, mais surtout à l'aide de ses robes de sorcières.

'_Mais comment n'ais-je pas pus remarquer plus tôt cette silhouette aux courbes plus que délicieuses ?_' se demanda-t-il une lueur prédatrice dans le regard. _'C'est fou ce qu'elle peut-être bien roulée !'_ pensa-t-il encore.

Il l'observa encore un moment pendant qu'elle pénétrait dans l'eau. Il la regarda nager, puis évoluer gracieusement dans ce milieu composé d'eau, avant de finalement de se décider à aller la rejoindre et retenter ce qui avait échoué le matin même ! Il pensait bien évidement à obtenir son baiser, et peut-être plus en fonction de l'évolution de la situation !

Toujours inconsciente d'être observée depuis l'une des nombreuses fenêtres du manoir, Hermione nageait tranquillement dans les eaux calmes du lac.

Après avoir bien nagé, elle fit la planche, la tête levée vers le ciel, les yeux clos derrière ses lunettes, laissant les rayons du soleil qui commençait à se faire de plus en chauds caresser agréablement son visage. Tout était calme et serein, ce qui plaisait énormément à la jeune femme, qui à présent était non loin de la somnolence.

Elle fut soudainement tirée de sa léthargie par un bruit distinct dans l'eau non loin d'elle. Quelque chose, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, venait de troubler la sérénité du lieu. Plus intriguée qu'effrayée, la jeune sorcière scruta attentivement la surface de l'eau pour trouver ce qui avait dérangé cet endroit si calme. Elle avait beau scruter, chercher, elle ne voyait strictement rien.

Elle fronça les sourcils sous l'effet de l'étonnement quand soudain elle sentit quelque chose se saisir de sa cheville. Elle poussa un hurlement de terreur qui se perdit dans les profondeurs du lac, alors que ce qui l'avait saisit par la cheville l'entraînait au fond du lac.

Elle avala quantité d'eau, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément. Ce qui tenait sa cheville la libéra pour venir se placer de chaque côté de sa taille. C'est alors qu'elle se retrouva face à un homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais qui en cet instant volaient autour de son visage sous l'effet de l'eau et qui lui souriait comme si de rien n'était. Elle se débattit comme une furie alors que le manque d'air se faisait ressentir. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens pour tenter de regagner la surface. Mais rien à faire, il la tenait fermement par la taille en souriant. Hermione commença alors à céder à la panique. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y voir la plus grande des peurs. Un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Severus qui se rapprocha d'elle. Sans crier et gare, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner de l'oxygène.

Quand elle eut suffisamment d'oxygène, d'un puissant mouvement de jambes elle remonta à la surface. Elle put enfin respirer de nouveau convenablement. Elle prit de grandes inspirations. Cependant dans ses yeux, la colère avait fait place à l'angoisse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus émergea à son tour à ses côtés. Son sourire un peu niais toujours accroché à ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la colère d'Hermione.

« **NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS !** » explosa-t-elle. « **VOUS ETES INCONSÇIENT MA PAROLE ! QUELQUES SECONDES DE PLUS ET J'AURAIS DÉFINITEVEMENT MANQUÉ D'OXYGENE ! **»

Le sourire de Severus disparut sous l'accusation. Toutefois il ne répondit pas, attendant que la sorcière ait fini de passer ses foudres sur lui.

« À moins que... peut-être était-ce délibéré de votre part » ajouta-t-elle plus calmement.

« Je vous interdis de penser une telle chose. Ce n'était vraiment pas délibéré de ma part. Au départ je voulais juste vous faire une petite farce en vous attrapant la cheville. Ça n'était pas censé aller plus loin. Mais entraîné dans mon élan, je vous ai entraînée au fond du lac » s'excusa Severus

« Au point de me priver définitivement d'oxygène ? Très intéressante comme farce ! » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Severus se rapprocha, mais ayant prévu son geste, elle lui tourna délibérément le dos, puis nagea jusqu'à la rive. Sans un regard pour lui, elle sortit de l'eau, se dirigeât vers son transat et s'y installa sans plus se préoccuper de lui.

À son tour, Severus nagea jusqu'à la rive, sortit de l'eau et avança jusqu'à son transat. Mais au lieu de s'y installer, il le rapprocha tout contre celui de la jeune Gryffondor qui s'obstinait à regarder dans une autre direction.

« Pardonnez-moi Hermione. Je reconnais finalement que ça n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se remettant lentement de la frayeur qu'elle avait éprouvée. Elle avait vraiment cru que son heure était arrivée. Elle n'était d'autant plus pas prête de le lui pardonner. _'Qu'il éprouve du remord, ça lui fera le plus grand bien. Ça lui changera de son éternel mépris'_ pensa-t-elle.

« Je vous demande pardon, douce Hermione »

La jeune femme garda délibérément le silence, mais les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé.

« Hermione ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Il y avait de la sincérité dans sa voix. Hermione l'entendit mais fit néanmoins celle qui n'avait rien entendu. Il y avait tout de même cette petite voix au fond d'elle qui lui disait qu'il était vraiment sincère dans ses propos, qu'il regrettait vraiment son geste. Elle dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se tourner vers lui et lui dire c'est bon c'est pardonné, n'en parlons plus, passons à autre chose !

Severus comprenait parfaitement la jeune fille. Elle était parfaitement en droit d'être en colère contre lui. Après tout c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas eu la stupide idée de lui faire cette plaisanterie de fort mauvais goût, il en convenait à présent, ils n'en seraient pas là en ce moment.

Il la préférait nettement lorsqu'elle était en colère après lui que lorsqu'elle restait passive comme en ce moment. Il dut faire appel à toute sa ruse de Serpentard pour réussir à la faire parler :

« Allez Hermione, on ne va pas en faire tout un drame. Je me suis excusé à deux reprises. Allez quoi, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais fais de farce parce que je ne vous croirais pas » lança-t-il amusé.

Il voulait à tout prix qu'elle réagisse quel que soit le moyen utilisé. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était cette peine qu'il décela dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle tourna subitement la tête vers lui.

« Par Merlin, c'est donc tout ce que ça vous fait ? Ça vous amuserait de vous retrouver soudainement au fond d'un lac, privé d'oxygène, vous débattant comme un fou sans jamais y parvenir ! » accusa-t-elle le regard brouillé par les larmes. « Mais que croyez-vous donc que j'ai ressenti lorsque je me suis retrouvée prisonnière sous l'eau ! Croyez-vous que j'ai dansé de joie ? »

À présent, ses larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues alors qu'elle se remémorait ce qui s'était passé.

« J'ai eu peur. Par votre stupide idée j'ai failli y laisser la vie. Depuis trois ans j'ai réussit à échapper à Voldemort en me battant mais quelle ironie du sort cela aurait-il était été si j'étais morte par simple noyade ! »

Severus ne fléchit pas lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du Mage Noir. Il fut terriblement surprit lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle avait eu peur.

« Oh Hermione, je suis terriblement désolé » dit-il en l'étreignant fortement dans ses bras.

La jeune sorcière ne chercha pas à se dégager de cette étreinte qui voulait rassurante. Au contraire, elle se blottit d'elle-même contre lui dans la chaleur de ses bras et pleura encore un moment. Lentement, elle se remit, en même temps, qu'elle réalisait le comique de la situation : elle Hermione Granger surnommée la Miss-Je-Sait-Tout de Poudlard en train de se faire réconforter par Severus Rogue l'infâme professeur de Potion, le professeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi rire.

« Alors vous ne m'en voulez plus ? » sourit Severus d'un vrai sourire sincère et non l'une de ses grimaces, lorsqu'il sentit que la jeune femme qu'il étreignait toujours avait cessé de pleurer.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment vous en vouloir Professeur Rogue. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment vous-même en ce moment. Enfin je crois que je préfère l'autre Severus Rogue, celui qui hurle sur tout le monde, qui terrifie la grande majorité des élèves. Vous, vous ne m'attirez que des problèmes » avoua-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

« Dites-moi un peu, qu'entendez-vous par '_vous n'êtes pas vraiment vous-même en ce moment' _et '_je crois que je préfère l'autre Severus rogue'_ ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Il la sentit se raidir dans ses bras, puis elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, et enfin leva la tête. Il put alors voir ses joues rougir, ce qu'il trouva absolument adorable.

« Euh… eh bien comment dire… euh… je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, alors je vais vous dire la vérité. Vous êtes actuellement sous l'emprise d'une potion » avoua-t-elle piteusement.

« Vous pouvez répéter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Professeur Rogue, vous êtes actuellement sous l'emprise d'une potion préparée par mes soins hier après-midi. Une potion qui avait pour but de vous rendre plus sympathique ! »

**À suivre…**

**_Petite Question : à votre avis quelle va être la réaction de Severus maintenant qu'il sait qu'il se trouve sous l'emprise d'une potion ? Toutes les suggestions sont bien entendues les bienvenues._**


	8. Une journée presque parfaite

**Bonjour tout le monde. je sais, je sais, je suis affreusement en retard, c'est pour cette raison que je me dépêche de poster ce nouveau chapître afin de ne pas vous laisser patienter plus longtemps.**

**Il n'y aura pas de réponses détaillées aux reviews aujourd'hui parce que je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment, mais sachez que toutes vos reviews m'ont fait vraiment très plasir. ce fut un grand moment, lorsqu'en revenant de vacances, j'ai ouvert ma boite mail pour en découvrir 24 au total. là vous m'avez gâtée. et grâce à vous j'ai franchi la barre des 100 reviews. vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse. Merci à vous toutes pour le soutient que vous me procurez.**

**je vous embrasse totues très fort, et vous laisse déguster ce nouveau chap, qui devrait vous plaire.**

**Je fais aussi un gros bisous à Auclerc qui a eu la patience de corriger ce chap.**

****

**Disclamer; est-ce qu'il est vraiment nécessaire de le rappeler? Rien ne m'appartient, excepté le personnage d'Ailenoir.

* * *

**

_**Chap8: Une journée presque parfaite**_

****

* * *

**__**

_« Professeur Rogue vous êtes actuellement sous l'emprise d'une potion préparée mes soins hier après-midi. Une potion qui avait pour but de vous rendre plus sympathique. »._

« Eh bien ça alors, si je m'attendais a cela » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Cela eut le don d'intriguer la jeune fille. Elle s'attendait plutôt à quelque chose du genre 'Vous êtes inconsciente ma parole' ou 'Granger vous aller regretter votre stupide geste'. Mais non, il était plus ravi qu'en colère.

« Vous ne m'en voulez pas? » risqua-t-elle timidement en baissant les yeux.

« Quelle potion est-ce? » demanda-t-il à son tour, en la forçant à le regarder.

« La potion sympathique. Je l'ai trouvée dans un grimoire de potion dans le laboratoire de votre frère. »

« J'aurais du m'en douter. Il n'y a que lui pour inventer ce genre de potion. Expliquez en moi les caractéristiques. »

Hermione se lança dans un récit complet sur la composition de la potion, ainsi que ses caractéristiques. Elle lui expliqua également l'erreur qu'elle avait inconsciemment commise ainsi que le résultat obtenu.

« Finalement, je me retrouve avec un Severus Rogue séducteur au lieu de d'un Severus Rogue sympathique. Mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, cette potion n'a d'effets que pendant 12h00 approximativement sur l'organisme. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel chacun réfléchissait, puis soudain Severus lança joyeusement:

« Donc si je comprends bien, il me reste un peu de 8h pour parvenir à mes fins. »

« Professeur Rogue! » s'indigna-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter! »

« Je ne plaisante pas. Je me suis aperçu ce matin en vous voyant, à côté de quoi je passais. Vous êtes devenue une charmante jeune femme, très agréable à regarder. Et je sais que vous n'avez personne en ce moment. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de la moindre minute qui me reste pour vous séduire jeune fille. »

« Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie professeur! Avez-vous conscience qu'habituellement je ne suis pour vous qu'une méprisable Gryffondor, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de surcroît? Qu'arrivera-t-il à l'instant où la potion cessera de faire effet sur vous? Vous redeviendrez détestable sans garder aucun souvenir de cette journée. »

« J'en ai parfaitement conscience au contraire. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que le temps qu'il reste d'effets à la potion soit à votre avantage. Je sais très bien ce que je vous ai fait subir depuis six ans et je m'en veux en quelques sortes. Laissez-moi vous faire découvrir une autre facette du détestable professeur Rogue. Et par Merlin pour aujourd'hui cessez de m'appeler professeur Rogue. Mon prénom c'est Severus, alors utilisez-le, d'accord? »

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir » capitula-t-elle. « Je veux bien passer le reste de la journée en votre compagnie, du moins le temps d'effet qu'il reste à la potion, si vous renoncez à cette stupide idée de vouloir à tout prix me séduire. Vous perdez votre temps. De toute façon je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Nous verrons Hermione, nous verrons. Je vous rappel toutefois que c'est vous qui avez fait ressortir ce côté séducteur en moi. Moi je ne m'en plains pas. »

Pour confirmer ses dires, il plongea son regard sombre dans celui chocolat de la jeune fille, pendant qu'un sourire séducteur étirait ses fines lèvres. Ses yeux quittèrent ensuite ceux de la jeune fille pour aller se promener sur sa silhouette. Son sourire s'accentuait au fil de son examen.

Hermione sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues alors qu'elle rougissait sous le regard appréciateur de Severus qui poursuivait lentement son examen. La détaillant sans retenue, mais surtout sans gêne. Lentement ses yeux remontèrent le long du visage en feu de la Gryffondor pour de nouveau aller se planter pendant quelques brèves secondes dans celui de la jeune fille.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione, je n'irais pas jusqu'à vous sauter dessus » sourit-il _'Bien que j'en sois parfaitement capable'_ ajouta-t-il en son fort intérieur.

Quelques instants plus tard, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il pouvait être tout à fait serviable, il attrapa le pot de crème à côté de lui.

« Allongez-vous Hermione, je vais vous passer de cette crème dans le dos pour éviter que la couleur de votre peau ne vire au rouge. »

Docilement la jeune sorcière obéit et s'allongeât à plat ventre sur le transat sorcier qui faisait également office de chaise longue.

Avec des gestes lents et précis, il dégageât d'abord ses cheveux puis appliqua la crème dans le dos d'Hermione. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se raidir un instant en sentant ses longues mains douces se poser sur son dos. Puis elle se détendit rapidement en sentant ses mains parcourir la surface de son dos, lorsqu'il entreprit d'étaler la crème en de lents mouvements. Au fur et à mesure que ses mains montaient jusqu'à sa nuque, puis redescendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins, elle se détendit totalement. Un sentiment de bien être l'envahit progressivement. Peu à peu, une seule chose comptait à ses yeux : sentir les mains de Severus parcourir sa peau encore et encore. Il savait tellement bien s'y faire.

Cet état de plénitude disparut alors que la jeune fille sombrait lentement dans un état de somnolence. Severus s'en rendit compte et eut un sourire amusé. Après la peur, le réconfort.

Avec des gestes à nouveau lents et précis, pour éviter qu'elle ne se réveille, Severus s'installa à ses côtés, sur la même chaise longue que la jeune sorcière, et la reprit ensuite dans ses bras. Il prit soin de l'étreindre contre lui. Un bras lui entourait la taille, tandis que de son autre main libre, il lui caressa dans un geste presque tendre les cheveux, puis la joue. Au contact de la main de son professeur, Hermione eut un gémissement à peine perceptible, et sans se rendre compte de son geste, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Severus.

À présent, sa tête reposait sur la poitrine large et finement musclée de Severus. La main d'Hermione se posa inconsciemment sur l'un des pectoraux de son compagnon, ce qui le fit sourire.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le Maître des Potions, déposa un léger baiser sur son front ne pouvant atteindre ses lèvres. À son tour, il plongeât sans un état de somnolence, bercé par la respiration régulière de la jeune fille, qui reposait tranquillement entre ses bras forts et rassurants.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était à son zénith dans le ciel, Severus se réveilla. Il sourit de nouveau en constatant qu'Hermione se trouvait dans l'exacte position où elle s'était endormie. Il la regarda un moment, la trouvant belle. Là encore faisant preuve d'une grande précision dans ses gestes, il la déplaça un peu et s'extirpa sans difficulté de la chaise longue. Ses yeux sombres, brillant d'un éclat peu ordinaire glissèrent sur les lèvres desquelles il ne parvint à détacher son regard. Une vision s'imposa à son esprit. Une vision dans laquelle il se vit l'embrasser délicatement, mais une vision dans laquelle, il la vit répondre de façon passionnée à son baiser en passant ses bras autour de son cou, et en se pressant étroitement, très étroitement contre lui. Il revint à la réalité en sentant une chaleur se propager dans son bas ventre et dans ses reins.

Il ne put lutter contre l'envie de s'embrasser, si bien qu'il approcha son visage du sien et sur ses lèvres tentatrices, il y déposa un léger baiser, aussi aérien qu'une caresse.

L'instant d'après, il disparaissait dans un 'pop' pour réapparaître la seconde suivante dans les cuisines du manoir.

Il demanda aux deux elfes qui déjà se précipitaient vers lui, de lui préparer un repas froid. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le tout reposait sagement dans le panier que prit Severus en revenant de la douche. Vêtu seulement d'un jean noir et d'une fine chemise également noire sans manche ouverte, qui laissait voir un torse albâtre qui paraissait sculpté dans le marbre, finement musclée, que nul n'aurait pu soupçonné tant il était habitué à porter ses longues robes de sorcier qui cachait tout de sa silhouette. Le jean et la chemise sans manche étaient les seuls vêtements moldus qu'il appréciait, donc qu'il consentait à porter en dehors du château.

Son panier en main, il reparti en sifflotant gaiement, chose totalement surprenante, qu'il ne ferait jamais de son plein grès, s'il ne s'était pas trouvé sous l'effet de cette potion. Il arriva en un temps record au bord du lac, pour constater non sans amusement que la jeune femme dormait toujours. Mis à part le fait qu'elle avait très légèrement changé de position, elle n'avait pas fait la différence entre la présence et l'absence de Severus à ses côtés.

à présent, elle était allongée sur le dos, une jambe remontée, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, une mèche qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval lui barrait la joue tandis que ses lèvres étaient très légèrement entrouvertes. Il fut presque malgré lui hypnotisé par les ses lèvres entrouvertes, alors qu'il la trouvait tout à fait délicieuse dans cet état de quasi-abandon.

Il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui en manque à lui comme à elle. lui faire découvrir mille sensations extraordinaires. Lui faire découvrir un paradis dont il supposait qu'elle ne devait pas soupçonner l'existence. _'Si belle et si jeune.'_ pensa-t-il. _Si tentatrice et innocente à la fois.'_

Il se força à détacher son regard de ses lèvres si tentatrices pour éviter de lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser passionnément, bien que l'idée ne lui paraissait absolument pas mauvaise. Pour se changer les idées, il sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean. Grâce à un sort, il fit apparaître une table qui se dressa d'elle-même. Il prit ensuite son panier et commença à en sortir les différents mets qu'il contenait, constatant non sans surprise que pour un simple déjeuner froid, les elfes de maisons s'étaient comme à leur habitude surpassés. Une salade composée accompagnait du poulet froid, du jus de citrouille frais, des fruits en tout genre, d'autres plats encore aussi variés que différents, pour finalement arriver à des pâtisseries délicieuses.

Le temps de sortir tous ces plats du panier, puis de les disposer sur la table, une autre demi-heure s'était écoulée. Un rapide coup d'œil vers la sorcière lui confirma qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. L'odeur pourtant alléchante de la nourriture ne lui était pas parvenue. Il se décida donc à aller la réveiller.

Silencieusement il s'approcha de la chaise occupée par la jeune sorcière, chaise sur laquelle lui-même prit place. Lentement son regard sombre parcouru le corps de la jeune fille, ne semblant visiblement pas se lasser de ce qu'il voyait.

Sa main prit ensuite le relais de ses yeux. Des caresses aériennes du cou, il descendit le long de son bras pour remonter lentement, très lentement jusqu'à son cou, son menton, ses lèvres, sa joue où gentiment, en une divine caresse, il chassa la mèche de cheveux. De nouveau, ses caresses poursuivirent leur route jusqu'au niveau de ses lèvres toujours entrouvertes. Mais cette fois-ci c'est avec son pouce et non plus avec sa main, qu'il lui caressa les lèvres. La jeune fille sans pour autant se réveiller, répondit vivement en un gémissement que Severus trouva plus qu'exquis.

Son pouce abandonna ses lèvres et sa longue main fine et douce repris son parcours sur le corps d'Hermione. Du visage, il descendit au cou puis toujours aussi lentement, il descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine. Hermione fut parcourue d'un délicieux frisson d'extase qui encouragea Severus à poursuivre son expédition. Maintenant ses doigts effleuraient l'un de ses seins au travers du tissu du vêtement de bain. à ce simple contact, il sentit ses seins se tendre sous leurs prison de tissu. La respiration de la jeune fille se fit plus rapide tandis que lui-même pouvait sentir les battements de son propre cœur se faire plus rapide. La réaction d'Hermione l'encouragea si bien que ses doigts continuèrent leur descente tout aussi lentement. Il descendit jusqu'à la taille qu'il caressa de haut en bas puis de bas en haut durant un certain temps puis continua à descendre jusqu'à sa cuisse. Il laissa ses doigts se balader à leur guise sur cette cuisse des plus douces.

à mesure qu'il remontait vers le visage de la jeune femme qui respirait de plus en plus rapidement, il sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer au creux de ses reins, avant que cette chaleur ne se propage dans tout son bas ventre. Au fil des secondes, la chaleur devint plus intense alors qu'il sentait très nettement ses reins s'embraser. Au niveau de son entrejambe, la toile de son jean, menaçait dangereusement de craquer. Sa propre respiration se faisait effrénée.

Il était totalement conscient qu'il lui fallait mettre un terme à tout cela, avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de la situation. Pourtant tout en la jeune sorcière l'incitait à poursuivre, à commencer par ses lèvres entrouvertes qui constituait en une invitation à des plaisirs charnels, puis par cette attitude d'abandon.

Alors glissant lentement sa main sous la nuque d'Hermione, il rapprocha son visage du sien. Ses lèvres ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles d'Hermione lorsque cette dernière remua faiblement, ses yeux commençant doucement à s'ouvrir. Elle rencontra alors le regard sombre et pénétrant de son professeur de potion.

Ne constatant aucune réaction de la part de sa jeune et non pas moins plus intelligente élève, Severus le prit pour un acquiescement, alors il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un bref baiser qui ne dura guère plus de quelques secondes. Un baiser tout en douceur, quoique très léger, aussi aérien que les caresses qui l'avaient précédé. Il se recula quelques secondes pour lire une quelconque réaction de la part de sa compagne. Celle-ci encore à moitié endormie posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, là ou Severus l'avait embrassé sans parvenir à déterminer si elle avait rêvé ce baiser, ou si au contraire ce baiser avait été réel.

Elle ne savait qu'une chose: Qu'il soit réel ou qu'il soit le fruit de son imagination ce baiser avait été doux mais bref, trop bref à son goût. Pourtant en rencontrant le regard sombre de Severus, elle comprit immédiatement que cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Ce baiser avait été merveilleux…mais bref.

Severus ne savait comment interpréter la réaction de la sorcière. Avait-elle aimé? Détesté? Il ne saurait le dire. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que lui avait adoré. Un seul mot de sa part, et il était prêt à recommencer.

"Severus…"appela-t-elle doucement.

Il la regarda intensément attendant la suite

"…Embrassez-moi encore" dit-elle sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Inclinant légèrement la tête, il se rapprocha lentement d'elle. Au moment où enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils fermèrent les yeux. Le baiser fut des plus doux dans un premier temps. Tandis que d'une main posée sur sa nuque, il la pressa un peu plus contre lui, son autre main se posa sur sa taille. Il approfondit le baiser pendant qu'Hermione qui passait ses bras autour de son cou, se rapprochait elle-même de lui. Elle entrouvrit d'elle-même un peu ses lèvres pour accueillir sa langue, qui goûta agréablement l'intérieur de sa bouche. Hermione répondit passionnément au baiser alors que leurs langues se taquinaient mutuellement avant d'entreprendre un ballet érotique.

Le baiser les laissa tous les deux haletant. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il découvrit un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. à son tour, il lui adressa un sourire, un vrai sourire, sincère et chaleureux. Sourire qui bouleversa un peu Hermione qui ne s'attendait pas à voir son professeur sourire d'un vrai sourire et non de l'une de ses habituelles grimaces qui lui servaient de sourire.

"Par Merlin, si on m'avait un jour dit que mon professeur de Potion, le détesté Severus Rogue embrassait comme un Dieu, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais cru. Qui aurait pu penser que malgré ses années passées dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, il embrasserait divinement bien"

"Je pourrais vous retourner le compliment. On pourrait se demander où est-ce que vous avez appris à embrasser de la sorte, quand on sait que la plupart de votre temps libre, vous le passez à la bibliothèque" sourit Severus. "Mais trêve de plaisanterie, il y a là un bon déjeuner qui nous attend, alors ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps."

Le déjeuner fut un moment complice entre eux deux. Severus se montra agréable, multipliant compliments et taquineries. Le temps que dura le déjeuner, on aurait réellement pu les croire amis ou…amants vu la façon dont Severus la couvait du regard. Un regard sombre, un brin possessif, pénétrant qui pourtant brillait d'un éclat assez déroutant pour la jeune sorcière qui ne parvenait pas à en comprendre la signification. Il multipliait les gestes doux à son égard. L'après-midi se passa tel que le déjeuner.

L'après-midi passa bien trop rapidement aux yeux de Severus qui se révéla être un hôte tout à fait charmant aux yeux de la jeune fille. Toujours le mot pour la faire rire, veillant à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Qui aurait pu en cet instant pu croire que l'horrible maître des potions s'entendait à merveille avec celle qu'il se plaisait à surnommer Miss-Je-Sais-Tout?

Eux seuls connaissaient la vérité; à savoir que Severus Rogue se trouvait sous l'emprise d'une potion dont les effets ne tarderaient plus à disparaître maintenant. Tous les deux en étaient conscients. C'est pour cela, qu'ils profitaient de la moindre seconde qu'il leur restait.

Hermione s'était bien malgré elle énormément attachée à cette nouvelle personnalité de Severus Rogue qu'elle avait par accident fait ressortir, qu'elle avait côtoyé tout au long de cette magnifique journée. Elle s'était finalement rendu compte que son côté séducteur ténébreux ne la gênait plus. _'C'est fou comment en l'espace de quelques heures je me suis attachée à cette facette de sa personnalité.'_ Elle ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences engendrées par son acte. Elle voulait vivre l'instant présent, et ne plus penser au reste.

De son côté, Severus ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que d'ici quelques heures, les effets de cette potion s'estomperaient. Il redeviendrait l'horrible personnage qu'il avait toujours été envers les autres: Froid, distant, haineux. Ce qu'il voulait pour le moment: que les effets de cette potion ne disparaissent jamais pour qu'il puisse effacer les six dernières années d'enfer qualifiait-il, que la jeune sorcière qu'il avait appris à apprécier durant cette journée, avait du vivre par sa faute. Malheureusement, il savait pertinemment qu'avec la disparition des effets de la potion, les souvenirs de cette journée disparaîtraient également.

C'est pour cela, que l'un comme l'autre sans se le dire, ne désiraient qu'une seule chose: que leurs derniers instants soient… magiques.

Ils avaient calculé que les effets disparaîtraient vers approximativement 21 heures étant donné que la potion agissait sur une douzaine d'heures.

Sur les coups de 19 heures, Severus envoya Hermione dans ses appartements pour qu'elle se change en vue d'une surprise qu'il lui réservait.

Pendant qu'elle partait se changer, d'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître le décor actuel de la salle à manger. L'imposante table fut remplacée par une petite table pour deux personnes, drapée d'une nappe bleue claire. Des couverts ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleurs bleues reposant dans un vase en cristal bleu apparurent sur la table, de même que des bougies qui éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Les murs également prirent une teinte bleue claire alors qu'un décor d'eau se répandait et sur les murs et sur le sol. Le plafond représenta en cet instant un ciel éclairé par la lune et constellé d'étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Sur les rives de ce faux lac magique qui terminait de se dessiner, on remarquait des couples qui marchaient main dans la main, où qui étaient enlacés, tandis que d'autres s'embrassaient.

Quand la décoration de la salle fut changée, grâce à sa baguette, Severus changea ses vêtements en un pantalon noir assorti d'une chemise noire sous un gilet sans manche également noir.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione refit son apparition. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe noire qui lui tombait aux genoux ainsi qu'un haut simple blanc qui s'attachait dans le cou, et qui moulait avantageusement sa poitrine.

Severus vint l'accueillir au pas de la porte. En homme galant, il lui offrit son bras.

"C'est magnifique" souffla Hermione tandis que son regard émerveillé parcourait la salle.

"Je l'ai fait pour vous Hermione. Je voulais que ces derniers instants que vous allez passer en ma compagnie soient merveilleux voire inoubliables pour vous."

Face à cette gentillesse dont il fit preuve, Hermione en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il l'invita à prendre place à la table. Quand ils furent installés, une douce musique s'éleva dans la salle. Hermione remarqua seulement à cet instant, la présence d'une harpe dans un coin de la pièce. Une harpe ensorcelée qui jouait d'elle-même.

Ils dînèrent joyeusement, tout en bavardant gaiement. Severus se montra particulièrement tendre à son égard. Hermione se promit sincèrement de ne jamais oublier ces précieux instants passés en sa compagnie.

Le dîner terminé, Severus s'absenta quelques instants. La jeune sorcière en profita pour rêvasser quelques minutes avant de se rendre dans le salon adjacent à la salle à manger. Très curieuse de nature, elle s'approcha de l'imposante bibliothèque. Passant rapidement les titres des livres en revu, un plus particulièrement attira rapidement son attention. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds ayant l'intention de l'attraper mais ne le put, étant encore trop petite.

"Oh par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que je soit aussi petite?"

C'est ainsi que Severus la trouva en pénétrant à son tour dans le salon, quelques minutes plus tard: appuyée contre la bibliothèque, sur la pointe des pieds, tentant en vain d'attraper un livre se trouvant trop haut pour elle. Son haut était un peu relevé, révélant une peau nacrée qu'il savait douce pour avoir eu le privilège de la caresser plus tôt dans la journée. Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres. silencieusement il s'approcha d'elle, puis lentement, il se colla étroitement contre elle tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille:

"Laissez-moi vous aider Miss Granger"

Posant ses mains sur sa taille, il la fit pivoter puis l'accola à la bibliothèque. Il se colla encore plus étroitement contre elle, lui empêchant ainsi toute fuite.

"Vous m'avez fait peur" murmura-t-elle contre lui.

"Humm" répondit-il seulement en inclinant la tête vers elle.

Il dégagea ses cheveux de son épaule. Cela étant fait, il posa ses lèvres dans son cou.

Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement à ce contact. Elle se reprit néanmoins très vite. Posant ses mains sur la poitrine de son compagnon, elle tenta mais en vain de le repousser. Severus intercepta ses mains, qu'il fit passer au-dessus de la tête de la jeune sorcière et les maintint fermement d'une main contre les étagères de la bibliothèque. Son autre main, descendit le long de sa cuisse jusqu'au bas de sa jupe lui arrachant au passage d'exquis frissons. Tout en couvrant ses épaules, son cou, son visage de baisers, sa main passa sous la jupe, à la recherche de la peau tendre de sa cuisse. à présent, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant prendre voracement ses lèvres en un baiser passionné qui la laissa définitivement à bout de souffle.

"Severus non!" haleta-t-elle.

"shht" murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Il reprit ses lèvres en un fougueux baiser auquel Hermione répondit avec une fougue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il libéra ses bras, qu'elle passa automatiquement autour de son cou. La prenant à deux mains par la taille, il la souleva dans ses bras. D'elle-même, elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes. De nouveau, il s'appuya contre la bibliothèque tout en continuant à l'embrasser presque sauvagement.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il continuait à laisser ses mains se balader au grès de leurs envies sur la peau douce et tendre de sa compagne, et tandis qu'Hermione quémandait farouchement ses lèvres, Severus fut pris d'un léger vertige accompagné d'un léger mal de tête qui le fit s'appuyer un peu plus contre Hermione, la tête de ce dernier nichée au creux du cou de la jeune sorcière. Ce petit malaise ne dura en tout et pour tout que quelques secondes.

Néanmoins, quand cela cessa aussi rapidement que cela était apparu, Severus se sentit bizarre. Il ne savait expliquer la sensation qui l'habitait à cet instant précis. De même qu'un énorme trou noir l'empêcher de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait après avoir bu son café matinal. Son café était la dernière chose qu'il se souvenait. Le plus étrange était bien évidemment qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, car il prit soudainement conscience d'être appuyé contre quelque chose qui remuait. Quelque chose de tiède, doux. Des effluves d'un discret parfum firent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé. C'était vraiment très bizarre. Il avait la très mauvaise impression d'être appuyé contre quelqu'un s'il en jugeait par la peau d'une extrême douceur qu'il sentait sous ses mains en ce moment même. De même que par ce qui semblait vraisemblablement être des jambes qui encerclaient sa taille. Sans parler de ce corps pressé contre le sien. Quelque chose lui échappait, un très désagréable pressentiment s'insinuait en lui. Que faisait-il dans cette pièce, à faire des choses dont il ne préférait pas en connaître la nature, avec cette personne dont il ne préférait pas connaître l'identité pour le moment.

Hermione, malgré son esprit à mille lieux d'ici se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi Severus avait-il arrêté de l'embrasser? Pourquoi ne continuait-il pas ses caresses comme il le faisait si bien quelques minutes plus tôt?

"Severus? appela--t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

Severus? Qui se permettait de l'appeler ainsi? Et d'abord qui était cette femme? Cette voix, il avait l'impression de la connaître. Où l'avait-il entendue? Lentement, un nom s'imposa à son esprit. Granger! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec cette insupportable Gryffondor dans les bras.

"Severus? Ça ne va pas? Répondez-moi s'il vous plait Severus"

Alors qu'il assimilait difficilement ce qu'elle disait, un horrible doute s'installa également. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'elle lui avait répondu la veille lorsqu'il l'avait menacer de lui compliquer l'existence grâce à ses potions. Elle lui avait clairement répondu et il entendait encore sa voix dire: _'Grâce à votre demi-frère, j'ai à ma disposition un laboratoire qui regorge de tant d'ingrédients divers et variés, que je peux dès à présent vous prévenir que moi aussi je suis en mesure de vous pourrir la vie, si c'est ce que vous suggériez à l'instant avec tant de subtilité.'_ Elle n'avait tout de même pas osé.

Lentement, il émergea de son cou. Son regard plus glacial que jamais, rencontra son regard chocolat brillant qu'il fixa intensément sans ciller un seul instant. L'éclat qui animait le regard chocolat disparu instantanément.

"Severus?" reprit-il ironiquement. "C'est ainsi que vous m'avez appelé? Pourrait-on savoir **qui** vous a autorisé à utiliser mon prénom?" continua-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que la lumière se fasse dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Son regard était d'ailleurs suffisamment éloquent. Elle ne répondit rien, prenant conscience de la position extrêmement gênante dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Sa priorité pour le moment était qu'il la relâche.

"J'attends Granger. Et dépêchez-vous. Ma patience a des limites qui ne sauraient être dépassées!" aboya-t-il.

"Professeur, pourriez-vous me lâcher?" demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. "La position dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement est affreusement gênante" ajouta-t-elle très bas.

Severus détailla d'un œil ironique sa position. Il poursuivit d'ailleurs sur le même ton ironique:

"Vous trouvez? Il y a pourtant quelques minutes, vous sembliez apprécier. La réponse est non. Du moins pas tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu de manière satisfaisante à ma question. Alors j'attends toujours!"

"C'est vous qui m'avez dit que je devais vous appeler par votre prénom durant toute cette journée. Maintenant que je vous ai répondu, pourriez-vous me relâcher?"

Le doute s'insinuait de plus en plus dans son esprit.

"J'espère que vous avez une explication à tout ceci."

"Tout ce que vous voudrez savoir, mais par Merlin, lâchez-moi."

Severus ne le fit qu'à contre cœur. Etonnement, il ne voulait pas être privé de la chaleur du corps de Granger. _'Reprends-toi Severus'_ s'ordonna-t-il mentalement aussitôt après avoir fait cette découverte.

Dès qu'elle eut de nouveau retouché terre, son regard glissa vers la porte. Par chance, celle-ci était bien ouverte sur la salle à manger adjacente. Elle évalua rapidement la distance qui la séparait de la porte. Cela, elle le fit le plus discrètement possible, afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons chez son professeur, dont elle rapidement compris que la potion avait cesser de faire effet.

"Je vous ferais remarquer que j'attends toujours!" lui rappela froidement Severus, interrompant ses calculs.

"Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous assoyiez pour entendre ce que j'ai à dire" proposa-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop innocente pour paraître vraie, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille à Severus, qui resta sur ses gardes, bien qu'extérieurement, il n'en laissa absolument rien paraître.

Hermione profita du fait qu'il lui tournait le dos pour s'asseoir pour elle-même prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir. Elle avait presque atteint la porte, qu'elle vit avec effarement cette dernière se refermer toute seule, juste avant de sentir ses jambes se bloquer. Elle faillit tomber, mais parvint à se rattraper de justesse, sur ses jambes désormais bloquées.

Severus avait très efficacement interrompu sa fuite à l'aide d'un '_locomotor mortis'._

Triomphant, il s'approcha de sa victime, tournant quelques instant autour d'elle, tel un prédateur, pour venir ensuite se placer juste devant elle, son visage à quelques malheureux centimètres à peine du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle tiède sur sa peau.

"On me quitte déjà Miss Granger? Quel dommage que moi je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous!" annonça-t-il triomphalement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?" jeta-t-elle non sans mépris.

"Mais tout! Je veux tout savoir Granger. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait! Je veux tout savoir. Et dans le cas contraire je me verrais dans l'obligation d'avoir recours au Véritaserum. Vous savez ce que sais Miss-Je-Sais-Tout?" lui demanda-t-il un sourire sadique au lèvres.

La jeune fille n'eut d'autres choix que de lui révéler la vérité, passant néanmoins sous silence, les tentatives de séductions ainsi que les baisers échangés.

à la fin de son récit, un lueur assassine brillait dans le regard de Severus. La toute dernière phrase qu'il lui adressa en sortant d'un pas rageur de la pièce et par la même occasion en la libérant de son sort; à savoir _'Méfiez-vous Granger, il est des adversaires bien plus forts que vous'_ résonna comme une menace aux oreilles de la jeune sorcière…

**à suivre…**

**voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, le prochain, chap est en train de prendre forme et dans ma tête et sur un brouillon. pour information, il devrazit se nommer, la riposte de Severus.**

**Aussi est-ce que quequ'un pourrait m'expliquer quelque chose. j'ai reçu il y a quelques jours un mail qui disait que les RAR étaient désormais interdites. quelqu'un aurait-il de plus amples information là-dessus? **

**Je vous adore, **

**Darky Angel**


	9. Severus Contre Attaque!

**Bien le bonjour à vous mes très lectrices (et lecteurs au cas où il y en aurait). Et oui, après quasiment deux mois d'absence, me revoilà de retour avec un nouveau chap, qui mine de rien fait 13pages word. De quoi vous régaler.**

**Si je n'ai publié avant c'est parce que je manquais de temps, et avec la rentrée en fac, ça ne s'est guère arrangé. Trois heures de transports quotidiens, plus le travail personnel qu'ils nous demandent à côté, sans parler de mon boulot parallèlement aux études, autant vous le dire tout de suite, je n'ai plus la moindre minute à moi.**

**Mais je tiens tout de même à vous rassurer, il n'est pas question que j'arrête cette fic. Les updates seront certes moins réguliers, mais ils seront toujours là, c'est une certitude. **

**Bon quant aux reviews, je n'y répondrais pas individuellement aujourd'hui car je n'ai pas le temps, mais sachez que comme d'habitude elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Donc merci à _annabanana-the-cold, _vampire-stellaire, _salma, _Violet Silva, _jorarjho, _nightdreamangel (X3), _flammifer, _Creme de moshi, _jennyalissime, _Zazaonne ( pour trouver un Severus en jean noir, fine chemise noire également sans manche s'ouvrant sur un torse d'albâtre à louer, je crains malheureusement que cela ne soit guère possible pour le moment, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un cobaye, mais promis, dès la fin de cette fic, qui n'est pas pour avant longtemps, je me mettrais dans la vente de Severus en jean noir et chemise noire sans manche s'ouvrant sur un torse d'albâtre, qui sera vendu ou louer avec la potion, lol), _Maugreyfiliae, _Keep Hope. **

**Bien maintenant passons à quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que mon bla bla bla, à savoir le chap, qui je le sais vous l'attendiez avec impatience. **

**Disclamer : Mis à part Maxence, aucun des personnages de m'appartiennent. Quant à certains lieux tels que le manoir inconnu, ils sortent de mon imagination. **

**Je tiens également à signaler que cette fic ayant été écrite bien longtemps avant la sortie du tome6, que je n'ai pas terminé de lire à l'heure où je vous parle, ma fic ne tiens donc pas compte des évènements survenus dans le tome6.**

**Enfin, merci à Auclerc, ma bêta qui prend le temps de me corriger mes chap.**

**Voilà, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**

_**.oO§Oo.**_

_**Chap9: **Severus contre attaque!_

_**.oO§Oo.

* * *

**_

Elle avait grandement eu raison de prendre la dernière phrase de Severus comme une menace. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Il lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce au moment où elle s'en méfierait le moins. Le tout restait pour elle de savoir quand il passerait à l'action. Elle avait ouvert les hostilités, lui, il se contenterait simplement de riposter. Elle se tenait sur ses gardes, faisant attentivement attention autour d'elle.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas prévu était que la riposte aurait lieu le lendemain même. Que les premiers effets se manifesteraient dès le petit déjeuner !

La veille au soir, après avoir écouté ce que Granger avait à lui dire, il s'était retiré dans ses appartements avec un sentiment d'humiliation. Cette insolente Gryffondor avait réussi à faire de lui un gentil sorcier qui lui avait été dévoué tout le temps qu'avait duré sa maudite potion. Il soupçonnait fortement autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer, mais qui devait néanmoins être vrai. Surtout par rapport à leur intimité lorsqu'il avait reprit ses esprits. Merlin il était en train de l'embrasser ! Il y avait toutefois prit goût, s'il en jugeait par le souvenir de la peau douce qu'il avait alors sentit sous ses doigts. Une peau étonnement douce, une peau délicatement nacrée. La chaleur du corps de Granger étroitement pressé contre le sien, qui réclamait que l'on lui prodigue milles caresses toutes aussi douces les unes que les autres…

Severus se rabroua pour revenir à la réalité. Depuis la vieille au soir, ses pensées avaient une très nette tendance à se diriger vers le souvenir d'une peau douce qu'il avait, inconsciemment étant sous l'emprise d'une potion, aimé caresser. De nouveau ses pensées prirent le dessus. Il repensa à ses lèvres, gonflées par les baisers, qu'il lui avait donné. Des lèvres rosées d'apparence si douce, qui ne demandaient qu'à être délicatement embrassées, titillées, mordillées…

Une fois de plus, il se rappela mentalement à l'ordre, alors que son corps parlait un tout autre langage que celui de son esprit. Ses reins s'embrasaient de plus en plus douloureusement.

Pour éviter d'avoir à penser directement à elle, Severus réfléchit au meilleur moyen de l'humilier. Il se souvenait d'une potion dont le nom lui échappait. Une potion assez ancienne, qui était en quelque sorte l'équivalent de l'impardonnable sortilège d'imperium. Cette potion si elle était bien préparée, permettait de devenir le maître de la personne choisie. La victime restait consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait ainsi que de ses actions, mais ne pouvait qu'obéir. Les effets de la potion en eux-mêmes duraient trois jours, cependant l'antidote que l'on pouvait également préparer ne devait être donné qu'au bout de six heures après absorption de la potion. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur le nom de la potion, et accessoirement sur le livre dans lequel elle se trouvait consignée. Cette insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, doublée d'une insolence digne des Gryffondors verrait qui est le seul et unique maître à bord !

Sachant d'avance qu'une fois de plus le sommeil le fuirait cette nuit, Severus ne prit finalement pas le chemin de ses appartements mais celui de son laboratoire. Pour atteindre celui-ci, il fallait passer devant la cuisine puis longer le couloir jusqu'au bout, on se retrouvait alors à un angle. Tournant à cet angle, on pénétrait dans un couloir plus sombre, dont la seule porte en vue pour qui ne connaissait pas les lieux se trouvait tout au fond du couloir. Severus s'avança dans ce sombre couloir. Peu avant d'être parvenu à la moitié du couloir, il marqua une pause en se tournant vers la gauche. Devant lui se tenait un tableau aussi grand que large représentant deux serpents enlacés.

« Serpenportia » dit-il au tableau.

Aussitôt les deux serpents se séparèrent alors que le tableau se changeait en porte.

Il pénétra alors dans l'antre du serpent, autrement dit son laboratoire. Celui-ci se constituait de trois pièces. La pièce principale aux couleurs sombres à la dominante vertes était le foyer principal. Une bibliothèque digne de ce nom se tenait fièrement dans un coin de la pièce, à côté de laquelle se trouvait une table en bois d'ébène accompagnée de deux chaises afin de pouvoir travailler. Un canapé en cuir vert, trônait au milieu de la pièce, à côté duquel se trouvait un petit guéridon sur lequel était posé un chandelier. Un miroir contre le mur, rappelant celui qui se trouvait dans le refuge d'Hermione. Une cheminée autour de laquelle on voyait deux portes : une à droite, et l'autre à gauche. De nombreux tableaux, pour la plupart des portraits, décoraient le foyer principal, et chose incroyable, dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait également un magnifique piano noir sur lequel était peint un serpent vert qui se mouvait allégrement sur toute la surface.

Les deux portes en question donnaient accès l'une au laboratoire en lui-même, tandis que l'autre s'ouvrait sur un bureau. On pouvait à ce propos facilement passer du bureau au laboratoire sans avoir à repasser par le foyer au moyen d'une petite porte de communication qui avait été ajoutée par Severus pour cet avantage.

Severus parcourut rapidement la bibliothèque du regard, cherchant le livre qui l'intéressait. Il dénicha finalement l'ouvrage à la couverture verte foncée, entre deux gros volumes.

Il tourna les pages sans vraiment y porter d'attention comme s'il savait d'avance où se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait, ce qui n'était pas tellement faux en soi. Il arrêta soudainement de tourner les pages, son doigt se posant sur la potion recherchée. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il lut le nom de la potion qui lui échappait :

« Le breuvage de soumission ! »

La potion était relativement simple à faire pour un sorcier tel que lui. Le sang de salamandre et la serre de Griffon en poudre entraient dans la composition de la potion. Par chance ces deux ingrédients assez rares, il en possédait en réserve ! Préparer la potion ne lui prit guère plus de deux heures. Quand elle fut prête, il en remplit une petite fiole qu'il glissa ensuite dans la poche de sa cape.

D'un _evanesco_, le reste de la mixture encore présente dans le chaudron disparut. Une fois la salle parfaitement rangée, il passa dans la pièce d'à côté. L'horloge magique lui apprit que Granger se trouvait sans ses appartements.

Severus s'approcha alors négligemment du piano. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé ses doigts courir sur les touches. Durant des années, la musique ou du moins le piano avait constitué son refuge. Son père l'avait d'ailleurs encouragé à poursuivre sa passion. C'était d'ailleurs son père, qui, pour son douzième anniversaire lui avait offert ce piano, et par la même occasion ce refuge, jugeant utile que son fils unique bénéficie d'un endroit bien à lui. À l'origine, il n'y avait pas de laboratoire. Il n'y avait que la pièce principale '_le foyer'_ ainsi que le bureau. La troisième pièce était vide.

Malheureusement tout avait dérapé à peine quelques mois après qu'il ait reçu ce magnifique cadeau. Son père, le noble Adamus Rogue, respecté par bon nombre de sorciers de part son niveau social, mais aussi par ses généreuses donations pour les sorciers en difficultés, mourut dans des circonstances plus que douteuses, après avoir à plusieurs reprises décliné les offres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de se joindre à lui. À cette époque, Severus n'était âgé que de douze ans.

Dès ce moment, le jeune Severus avait commencé à se replier sur lui-même, n'accordant pas facilement sa confiance à autrui. Sauf peut-être à Malfoy, et encore, il aurait mieux fait de se méfier. Il s'était alors réfugié dans les études, plus particulièrement dans les potions, l'une des seules matières dans lesquelles il excellait.

Un malheur ne survenant jamais seul, Severus eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte l'année de ses quatorze ans, lorsque sa mère, la très honorable Fulvia Rogue, l'incarnation même de la gentillesse, de l'amour et de la patience, lui présenta cet homme, Ludovica Malogent comme son futur beau-père. Un homme doux, aimant, serviable en apparence, mais violent, détestable, humiliant en réalité. Dès le jour ou l'union fut célébrée, leur vie à Severus et Fulvia devint un véritable enfer. Ce fut d'ailleurs le dernier jour où il vit sa mère heureuse, sauf peut-être lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Cette année, Severus avait quinze ans. Un beau-père qui la battait lorsque l'envie l'en prenait. Un an de mariage qui fut un an de trop. Severus perdit en cette fin d'année, le seul être cher qui lui restait. Sa mère rendit l'âme en mettant au monde un garçon. Son seul souhait fut qu'il soit prénommé Maxence, qui était le nom de son père.

Severus se retrouva en cette nuit du 16 décembre, à l'âge de quinze ans, seul au monde avec à sa charge un bébé qu'il devait coûte que coûte protéger, et un beau-père qui n'en voulait qu'à la fortune Rogue, tout en se tournant vers la magie noire et vers ce Seigneur des Ténèbres qui promettait tant de belles choses qui sonnaient étrangement comme fausses à ses oreilles !

L'enfant par mesure de sécurité, fut placé en nourrice. Severus, la mort dans l'âme, retourna à Poudlard où il devait supporter le mépris des autres, le dégoût de ses condisciples vis à vis de son apparence dont il ne se souciait guère plus. Poudlard et les potions devenaient ses seules refuges du moins quand on lui foutait la paix, c'est-à-dire rarement surtout de la part des Maraudeurs qui trouvaient toujours le moyen de lui créer des ennuis.

Ce qu'il redoutait le plus à cette époque là était les vacances : il serait alors obligé de regagner le manoir pour subir humiliation, mépris, coups, de la part de ce beau-père qui entreprit alors de lui enseigner de force la magie noire, pour pouvoir le rallier par la suite à la cause de ce sorcier. Ayant avant cela été un enfant tendre et doux, il ne trouva pas la force de dire non, même si intérieurement, il hurlait _'Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à la magie noire'. _À contre coeur, il apprit la magie noire. Profitant de cet état de faiblesse, Lucius Malfoy aidé de son beau-père réussit à le rallier à leur cause en temps que Maître des Potions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

À la fin de ses études à Poudlard, dès que la marque lui fut apposée sur le bras, il sut qu'il aurait du se révolter. Mais telle une marionnette, il avait laissé les autres décider pour lui. Pendant cinq ans, manipulé par les autres, il tua sans scrupule, violant les femmes. Mais à chaque fois alors que les autres se réjouissaient de ce qu'ils avaient commis, un profond dégoût qui ne cessait de grandir, s'insinuait dans son corps. Intérieurement, il jura qu'un jour il se vengerait de tous ces mangemorts, dès qu'il en aurait les moyens.

Sa vengeance débuta lorsque Maxence eut atteint onze ans. Ludovico s'était mis en tête d'envoyer son fils à Durmstrang, afin qu'il baigne dans la magie noire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus osa dire haut et fort non ! Il avança qu'il serait très bien à Poudlard, qu'il pourrait parfaitement se retrouver chez les Serpentards. Ce fut un non catégorique de la part de son beau-père.

Pourtant, pour protéger son jeune frère de ce dont il n'avait su lui-même se protéger, Severus alors âgé de vingt-cinq ans prit les devant. Profitant d'une mission de son beau-père, Severus emmena Maxence en France, puis l'avait fait entré au collège de Beaux-Batons sous le nom de Maxence Rogue. Pour cet acte, Ludovico lui en voulut énormément, cependant Severus n'en avait cure. Quatre ans plus tard, il découvrait le courage de son jeune frère. Ce courage que lui n'avait pas eu. Maxence rentrait pour les vacances, son père avait voulu lui enseigner la magie noire, mais c'était sans compté sur la rébellion de Maxence qui tint vaillamment tête à son père, obtenant finalement gain de cause, grâce à son caractère rebelle. À partir de là, tout s'était rapidement enchaîné. Une vengeance digne de ce nom avait prit forme dans son esprit. Il tenait enfin le moyen de se débarrasser de son beau-père. Il avait alors fait circuler une rumeur au sein des mangemorts prétextant un traître parmi eux. Anonymement, il avait fourni des preuves qui accusèrent Ludovico. Quelques jours plus tard, un '_avada Kedavra_' le tuait.

Maxence fut aussitôt transféré à Poudlard, chez les Gryffondors à son plus grand désarroi. Lui fut engagé en tant que Maître des Potions malgré qu'il soit toujours mangemort. Mais Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, croyait en lui. Personne n'avait pu faire le lien entre lui et Maxence, tous deux ne portant pas le même nom. Progressivement, il devint un double espion pour Dumbledore. Maxence sa scolarité terminée, repartit en France sous la demande de son frère, afin d'y faire sa formation de duelliste, discipline dans laquelle il excellait, et qui n'avait pas le moindre secret pour lui. Severus même si jamais ne l'avait avoué à quiconque, souffrit de cette absence, même si tous les deux savaient que l'aîné des frères faisait tout pour protéger son cadet. Maxence ne revint en Angleterre que lorsque sa formation fut terminée, c'est-à-dire le mois précédent l'attaque de cette insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor.

En pensant à elle, il sortit brusquement de ses sombres pensées concernant son passé, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, n'avait pas toujours été des plus tendre. Il regarda un instant le piano, hésitant. Finalement, il s'assit sur le siège, souleva le couvercle et pendant quelques secondes, resta là à observer les touches. Ses longs doigts fins caressèrent rapidement les touches, sans le moindre but précis. La question qu'il se posait était : était-il encore capable de jouer quelque chose de correct?

Se laissant emporter par un nouveau flot de souvenirs, il se mit tout naturellement à jouer, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu toutes ses années de souffrance, où pas une seule fois, il n'avait jouer du piano. Au fur et à mesure que la mélodie cessait d'être hésitante pour devenir sûre, ses traits se détendirent progressivement. On retrouva alors le Severus au visage serein qu'Hermione avait plus ou moins fait ressortir par sa potion. le véritable Severus rogue qui était profondément enfouie en lui ressurgit le temps qu'il resta au piano ; c'est-à-dire de longues heures, où dans cet antre connu de lui seul, s'enchaînèrent des mélodies plus belles les unes que les autres. des mélodies qui semblaient exprimer sa véritable personnalité : un être mélancolique, fragilisé par la perte d'êtres chers, abusé par des gens qui se disaient ses amis, sa famille, enfin un être qui avait finalement su trouver sa force dans l'hostilité, le mépris.

Lorsque finalement la dernière note d'une énième mélodie toujours plus belle que les précédentes résonna dans le silence, à l'extérieur du manoir le jour commençait son ascension. À présent, il se sentait revitalisé, plus en forme que jamais. Tout cela, grâce à la musique.

Severus passa rapidement à ses appartements, prit une douche, se changea tout en revêtant un pantalon et une chemise bien évidement noir avant de renfiler sa cape. À ce moment, dans la poche de sa cape, ses doigts rencontrèrent un petit objet, à l'aspect lisse, et assez long, une sorte de fiole, et pas n'importe quelle fiole, l'une des fioles de son laboratoire privé. Ce n'est qu'en la sortant pour l'examiner de plus près, qu'il se souvint de la potion.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses fines lèvres alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de la cuisine.

Sur place se trouvaient les deux elfes de maison qui s'activaient à la confection du petit déjeuner de leur maître et de sa jeune invitée. Severus apprit d'eux que Granger venait à l'instant de se lever, qu'elle serait dans la salle à manger dans une quinzaine de minutes.

_'Parfait'_ pensa-t-il sournoisement.

Un rictus aux lèvres, il se rendit dans la salle à manger, s'installa confortablement à sa place habituelle. C'est le moment que choisit leur petit déjeuner pour apparaître sur la table. Un café bien noir pour lui, un thé fumant pour elle, des pancakes fraîchement préparés dans une assiette, du sirop d'érable à côté, et autres confections de la même sorte. D'un _'accio'_, il fit venir la tasse de thé à lui. Il y vida le contenu de la fiole. Le contenu de la tasse prit un instant une teinte rouge, puis le moment d'après, retrouvait sa couleur d'origine. La seule modification, qu'il s'était autorisé sur la potion concernait son goût. Il l'avait adoucit pour la tromper. Ainsi, elle ne se rendrait compte de rien. D'un geste précis de sa baguette, il renvoya la tasse à l'autre bout de l'immense table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'objet de ses pensées fit son apparition. La jeune sorcière s'arrêta soudainement l'espace de quelques secondes en voyant Rogue déjà installé à la table, qui faisait celui qui ne s'intéressait strictement pas à elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait penser, Severus l'observait bel et bien, du coin de l'oeil. Il observait discrètement le moindre de ces gestes. Il put voir avec un plaisir sadique l'hésitation qui se lisait sur son visage. Finalement, elle prit ce qui sembla être pour Severus une grande inspiration puis vint à son tour s'installer à l'autre extrémité de l'immense table, essayant visiblement d'oublier la présence de son ennemi installé à la même table qu'elle.

Inconsciente de ce qui se tramait contre elle, elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres, et en but une longue gorgée, sans voir le sourire satisfait de Rogue. Le contenu de la tasse ingurgité, rien ne permettait de savoir si la potion faisait effet. Severus s'accorda encore quelques minutes, le temps de finir sa propre tasse de café, accompagné d'un muffin. Quand il eut terminé, il se décida enfin à la tester :

« Granger, apportez-moi les pancakes à côté de votre assiette » ordonna-t-il.

_'Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ! S'il les veut ses pancakes, il n'a qu'à se déplacer !'_ pensa-t-elle en son fort intérieur, ses yeux brillant de colère. Mais pourtant, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle se vit se lever, prendre l'assiette contenant les fameux pancakes et... les lui apporter !

En arrivant devant lui, elle lut dans son regard la victoire. Cela la mit mal à l'aise d'autant plus qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, son corps refusait maintenant de bouger. Elle restait là, debout à quelques pas de Rogue à attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? Elle voulait partir mais son corps refusait de lui obéir.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? Voyez-vous cela, une jeune fille particulièrement obéissante. »

Les yeux d'Hermione étincelaient d'une rage mal contenue. Si ses yeux avaient vraiment pu lancer des éclairs, il serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

_'Non mais vraiment, pour qui il se prend la chauve souris aux cheveux gras ? Il croit peut-être que je vais lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil ?'_ pensa-t-elle.

Paradoxalement, aucune des paroles, qu'il pensait ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Ne restez pas plantée là comme une idiote, je veux trois pancakes au sirop d'érable, et une autre tasse de café. »

« Bien professeur, je vous fais ça tout de suite » s'entendit-elle répondre alors qu'intérieurement elle pensait qu'il pouvait toujours courir.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de les lui faire. Pourtant elle vit avec horreur ses mains prendre un pancake, puis le tartiner avec le sirop d'érable, avant de le présenter à Rogue. L'instant suivant, elle lui servait une tasse de café, et enfin répéta deux fois l'opération des pancakes.

_'Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive au juste ? Pourquoi j'obéis à la moindre de ses pensées ? Pourquoi mon corps fait-il le contraire de ce que je pense... ? Minute papillon... j'ai bien pensé obéir ? Oh par Merlin non ! Il n'a... il n'a tout de même... il n'a tout de même pas osé !' _réalisa-t-elle soudainement

La découverte qu'elle venait de faire du se lire dans ses yeux, car Rogue qui était toujours occupé à manger avec appétit, lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir qu'elle venait de comprendre du moins une partie de se qui se passait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Granger ? » se moqua-t-il.

La jeune fille aurait bien voulut lui répondre que rien n'allait justement, cependant aucun son ne voulait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce spectacle fut des plus plaisant pour Rogue, qui l'espace d'un instant, se focalisa sur ses lèvres roses, douces, tendre. Il chassa bien vite cette idée tandis qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de son... '_esclave'_.

« C'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir parler. Quel savoureux plaisir que de ne pas entendre l'insupportable Gryffondor que vous êtes se plaindre à tout bout de champ ! » se moqua-t-il à nouveau.

Un moment de silence puis :

« Parlez Granger ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi suis-je obligée d'obéir à ce que vous me dites, alors que je pense le contraire ? »

« Vous ne savez pas ? Pas même la moindre petite idée pour la l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que vous êtes ? Laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Hier, vous vous êtes bien amusée avec votre potion... »

« Vous n'avez... vous n'avez pas... osé !»

« Figurez-vous qu'au contraire j'ai osé. D'ailleurs je ne m'en plains nullement. Entre nous, je vous avouerais que ce breuvage de soumission me plait énormément. Un excellent moyen de vous avoir sous mon contrôle ! Qu'en pensez-vous Granger ? » demanda-t-il un rictus très mauvais aux lèvres.

« J'en pense que vous n'êtes qu'un goujat. Vous êtes perfide. Je vous hais. Vous m'entendez, je vous hais, je... »

« Ça suffira comme cela Granger » la coupa-t-il « Quelle merveilleuse potion. Sans l'antidote, cette très ingénieuse potion a de l'effet pendant trois longs jours. Trois longs jours, durant lesquels je pourrais faire de vous ce qui me plaira. La question qui se pose pour le moment serait de savoir ce que je compte bien faire de vous. »

_'Donnez-moi l'antidote et vous allez voir !'_ hurla-t-elle intérieurement.

Severus réfléchit quelques instants. La scène de la veille lui revint obligatoirement à l'esprit. Apparemment elle avait grandement apprécié le fait d'être embrassée par un Severus contrôlé par l'intermédiaire d'une potion. Un instant il se demanda ce qu'elle penserait, dirait même si elle se faisait embrasser par l'horrible Severus Rogue "le bâtard aux cheveux gras" comme certains se plaisaient à l'appeler.

_'Oublie immédiatement cette idée !'_ lui ordonna sa conscience. Pourtant, une autre voix qu'il ne sut identifier, lui souffla qu'il avait prit goût aux baisers échangés pendant qu'il était sous l'effet de la potion, et que depuis, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : renouveler l'expérience en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Ce qu'il ignorait pour le moment était que la seconde petite voix, était en réalité son coeur qui commençait à s'exprimer. Son coeur qui petit à petit s'arrangeait pour faire ressortir le véritable Severus Rogue, avec ses forces, mais également avec ses faiblesses. Qu'il les accepte et qu'enfin il s'accepte tel qu'il est !

Severus se leva brusquement et passa au salon à côté. Il se planta devant la porte-fenêtre. Pendant quelques minutes, il laissa son regard errer sur le domaine. D'une part, il refusait catégoriquement le moindre contact affectif avec qui que se soit, mis à part son frère, et encore il ne le montrait jamais, et encore moins avec une Gryffondor insupportable comme cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui pouvait se montrer insolente. Mais d'un autre côté, il était véritablement tenté d'écouter cette petite voix qui lui disait de se laisser tenter.

Il fut soudain las de se constituer un masque. Pour une fois, il pouvait bien se laisser tenter. Même si c'était cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de malheur, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Sa décision fut vite prise.

« Granger ! » tonna-t-il

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à la sorcière pour arriver.

« Oui professeur, vous désirez quelque chose ? »

« Approchez » répondit-il.

Ne pouvant qu'obéir à l'ordre donné, Hermione s'avança encore.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il se retourna silencieusement pour lui faire face.

Avec l'assurance d'un prédateur, il s'approcha de sa proie. Il plongea son regard sombre, indéchiffrable, dans celui noisette, quelque peu effrayé de la jeune fille. Alors, il se mit à tourner autour d'elle une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis revint à sa place initiale, c'est-à-dire juste devant elle.

« Je sais très exactement ce que je vais faire de vous » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus, « du moins pour l'instant » ajouta-t-il.

Et sans crier garde, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, tout en passant un bras dans son dos, l'autre sur sa nuque. Un baiser doux, presque aussi aérien qu'une caresse. Hermione ne put pas réagir étant toujours sous le contrôle de la potion, le baiser n'ayant duré qu'un bref instant.

Se détachant d'elle, il plongea à nouveau son regard sombre dans celui noisette de sa jeune élève. Il ne lut aucune haine, aucun mépris, aucune colère, mais autre chose, une sorte d'interrogation malgré le pouvoir de la potion sur elle. Comme une sorte d'acceptation qui le décida à recommencer !

Pour la seconde fois, ses lèvres se reposèrent sur celles douces d'Hermione. Cette fois-ci Hermione réagit en tentant de rester indifférente au baiser bien qu'au plus profond d'elle-même, elle pensait totalement le contraire.

D'un geste sûr, Severus la rapprocha de lui, la serrant étroitement contre lui. Il plaça d'autorité les bras de sa captive autour de son cou, posant ses propres mains sur les hanches de la sorcière. Alors seulement à cet instant, il prit sur lui d'approfondir le baiser. Inconsciemment, elle entrouvrit d'elle-même ses lèvres, afin de faciliter le passage de la langue de Severus qui vint taquiner la sienne.

Le baiser les laissa l'un comme l'autre à bout de souffle.

Lorsque sa respiration fut revenue à la normale, Hermione leva les yeux vers son professeur. Cependant le regard noir qu'il lui lança la déstabilisa au plus haut point.

Severus se reprocha immédiatement l'initiative du baiser. Il n'était pas censé avoir des émotions. Il était un être dur, froid, méprisant, craint des autres, intimidant. Il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait prit d'embrasser cette Gryffondor qu'il méprisait comme tous ces condisciples de la même maison.

« Granger, vous pouvez disposer pour le moment ! » ordonna-t-il de son éternelle vois glaciale.

Bien malgré elle, elle obéit à l'ordre et se retira silencieusement n'ayant pas l'autorisation de parler, encore moins celle de demeurer dans la pièce. Intérieurement, elle le traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient à l'instant dans la tête.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Severus se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il se demanda ce qui clochait chez lui depuis la veille. Au lieu de réfléchir au moyen de rendre son séjour ici le plus infernal possible, il ne faisait que chercher le moyen de l'attirer à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser à sa guise.

Au souvenir de ce baiser, il sentit son coeur s'emballer.

« Ça suffit maintenant Severus ! » se rabroua-t-il en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil; « Va plutôt t'occuper de l'antidote au lieu de te laisser envahir par ce genre de pensées totalement stériles ! »

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles, que Severus se rendit dans son laboratoire où il commença la confection de l'antidote.

Étrangement à l'heure du déjeuner, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se présenta au salon.

L'après-midi passa dans le plus grand silence au manoir. Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée que la jeune sorcière se risqua à sortir du refuge. Cela pour deux raisons : la première c'est qu'ayant sauté le déjeuner, elle commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. Quant à la seconde raison ; c'est qu'elle avait vu dans le salon un livre sur la magie de Merlin qui l'intéressait.

Cette fois-ci, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge magique qui lui apprit que Rogue se trouvait dans son laboratoire. Rassurée de savoir qu'elle ne risquait pas de le rencontrer sur son chemin, elle sortit confiante du refuge pour se rendre dans un premier temps aux cuisines. Elle était persuadée d'y trouver un petit quelque chose à manger.

Néanmoins, si elle avait attendu quelques petites minutes supplémentaires, elle aurait été témoin d'un événement, qui aurait sans conteste changé ses plans, et qui aurait principalement fait disparaître son envie de manger.

À peine quelques minutes après son départ, alors qu'elle devait très certainement se trouver dans les cuisines, il y eut un mouvement au niveau de l'horloge magique. L'aiguille au bout de laquelle était représenté son cher professeur se mit en mouvement. Du "dans son laboratoire" l'aiguille alla se mettre sur "dans le salon".

Une fois après s'être tranquillement restaurée aux cuisines, Hermione prit le chemin du salon sans savoir ce qui l'y attendait sur place. Comme pour pouvoir accéder au salon, il fallait passer par la salle à manger, elle y pénétra sereinement. Elle n'avait pas atteint le milieu de la pièce, qu'elle se figea sur place.

En face d'elle, elle venait de voir Severus Rogue approcher de la salle de communication entre les deux pièces, et s'appuyer contre le chambranle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Et bien Granger, il vous en a fallu du temps pour venir jusqu'ici ! » la réprimanda-t-il froidement.

« Excusez mon retard professeur » s'entendit-elle répondre, bien qu'intérieurement elle ne le pensait nullement.

Si ses paroles démontraient de sa bonne obéissance, ses yeux quant à eux flamboyaient d'une rage mal contenue. Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des jets de flammes, il en va sans dire, qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Severus Rogue ressemblerait à une torche vivante.

À ce moment précis, elle aurait bien voulu s'enfuir. Le problème c'est que son corps n'avait pas la moindre intention de bouger. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain, puisant largement dans ses forces vitales pour réussir à lui tourner le dos, ce qui lui coûta tout de même une grande quantité de force. Armée d'une volonté quasi surhumaine, elle eut momentanément le dessus sur la potion et tenta de s'enfuir. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas, qu'elle vit avec effroi les portes de la salle se refermer sous ses yeux. Elle était belle et bien prise au piège dans la salle, avec Severus. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'était silencieusement approché d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle ne prit conscience de sa proximité que lorsqu'il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Ne luttez pas Granger. Plus vous lutterez contre la potion, plus vous vous affaiblirez pour rien. Vous êtes à ma merci. Tant que je ne vous donnerais pas l'antidote, je pourrais faire de vous tout ce qu'il me plaira ! »

_'Non mais et puis quoi encore ! J'ai réussi une fois à prendre le dessus sur cette potion, je peux parfaitement le refaire, même s'il faut bien l'avouer, que le moindre effort pour contrer les effets de la potions, me coûtent en forces !'_

« Pour commencer, j'ai le sentiment que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit sur mon comportement d'hier. Auriez-vous par exemple émit de mentionner quelques épisodes ? »

_'Comme si j'allais vous le dire !'_ ironisa-t-elle intérieurement, puisqu'elle ne pouvait le faire de vive voix.

« C'est exact professeur. J'ai volontairement passé sous silence quelques épisodes trop gênant pour pouvoir en parler de vive voix. » s'entendit-elle répondre.

Une petite étincelle victorieuse apparut dans le regard de Rogue, alors qu'un rictus étirait ses lèvres.

« Voilà qui devient... on ne peut plus intéressant. Je vous suis tout ouïe Granger... racontez donc moi cela. »

_'Mais tais-toi idiote'_ s'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche... mais aucun son n'en sorti. Elle mettait, toute, son énergie à résister à l'envie de lui raconter ce qu'il ne savait pas.

« Granger ! » tonna-t-il. « J'attends ! »

De nouveau, elle eut une furieuse envie de tout lui dire. Mais encore une fois, elle résista de toutes ses forces. Cette fois-ci, elle n'ouvrit même pas la bouche. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer la fureur de Rogue, qui sentait qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Elle eut un instant de panique, en voyant Rogue se saisir de sa baguette, puis la pointer vers elle.

« Bien, bien Granger. Je serais curieux de savoir jusqu'à quel point vous vous abstiendrez de parler. »

Il fit un pas en avant. Instinctivement et même sous l'effet de la potion, elle en fit un en arrière. Nouveau pas de Severus dans sa direction, et nouveau pas de la jeune sorcière en arrière. Ce fut hélas son dernier pas en arrière, puisque dans son dos, elle sentit le rebord de la table. Elle était prise au piège, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen possible de lui échapper.

« J'attends toujours Granger... ! Vous ne voulez toujours pas répondre ? Tant pis pour vous. »

Severus fit un petit mouvement avec sa baguette sous l'oeil perplexe d'Hermione qui se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait. La réponse lui vint aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit son chemisier se tendre, alors que le premier bouton sauta. Le haut de son chemisier à présent ouvert révéla une peau blanche.

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin, auquel il répondit en lui adressant l'un de ses éternels rictus.

« Faut-il que je réitère l'expérience ou êtes-vous enfin décidée à me dire ce que je souhaite entendre ? »

Hermione sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui offrir ce plaisir. Elle lutterait jusqu'au bout. De ce fait, elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche, dans la ferme intention de n'en laisser passer aucune parole !

« Pauvre misérable idiote, vous l'aurez cherché ! »

Grâce à sa baguette, il fit sauter les deux boutons suivants, révélant à l'occasion un peu plus de la poitrine de sa victime. Le regard de Severus s'attarda durant quelques longues secondes sur sa poitrine qui n'était pas entièrement découverte, mais dont on en devinait aisément les formes. Lentement son regard remonta jusqu'à rencontrer celui d'Hermione. Un regard où se mêlait la honte, l'impuissance, mais également une grande colère.

« Mais peut-être en voulez-vous encore !» ironisa-t-il

« Allez en enfer ! » parvint-elle à lui cracher.

« Pas avant que vous n'y soyez déjà » lui répondit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Puis d'un geste impatient, il fit sauter les derniers boutons qui tombèrent au sol dans un petit bruit sourd.

D'un autre coup de baguette, il écarta les pans du chemisier d'Hermione, ce qui lui permit d'avoir une vue des plus totales sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Poitrine emprisonnée dans de la dentelle rouge, qui se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement. Son regard descendit le long de son ventre plat, jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean taille basse avant de remonter lentement, très lentement jusqu'à son cou, là où battait furieusement une veine jugulaire.

À la vue de la jeune fille, à moitié dénudée, sans réelle défense face à lui, il n'eut qu'une envie : renouveler l'expérience du matin, à savoir l'embrasser !

Alors tel un prédateur ayant repéré sa proie, il s'approcha encore plus d'elle. Parvenu juste devant elle, il retira la main qu'elle avait toujours devant sa bouche. De l'autre main, dans un geste qui parut presque tendre, il lui caressa lentement la joue. Rapidement, sa main retomba. Sans la prévenir, il la prit par les hanches et l'asseya à même la table, tout en écartant d'un geste habile du genou ses cuisses, pour s'y insinuer.

Sans plus tarder, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune sorcière tout en la tenant fermement par les hanches, et en la maintenant étroitement plaquée contre lui.

Il l'embrassa sauvagement, à pleine bouche. Emporté par son élan, il la renversa sur la table tout en continuant farouchement à l'embrasser. Le baiser sauvage se transforma en un baiser passionné, qui les laissa finalement à bout de souffle l'un comme l'autre.

Lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau, ce fut avec une expression indéfinissable au fond des yeux. Hermione crut y déceler quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la tendresse, mais l'instant d'après, il arborait de nouveau son regard glacial.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il s'écarta brusquement d'elle. Il se dirigea vers les portes. Il avait la main sur la poignée. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, revenant légèrement sur ses pas, il déposa une petite fiole sur l'extrémité de la grande table. Puis sans lui adresser la moindre parole, mais en lui jetant simplement un regard dégoûté, il sortit de la salle à manger pour disparaître dans les profondeurs du manoir.

Un sentiment de honte la submergea alors. Lentement elle rabattit les pans de son chemisier pour cacher sa poitrine. Des larmes de honte coulèrent sans retenues sur ses joues, sans que rien ne puisse les en empêcher, alors qu'elle s'approchait du bout de la table, pour y prendre la fiole. Celle-ci contenait un liquide orange foncé. Sur l'étiquette, était écrit "antidote".

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Un instant, il l'embrassait passionnément. Il avait aimé autant qu'elle ce baiser. Elle l'avait senti dans la façon dont il l'avait tenue contre lui. D'une façon presque rude aux premiers abords concéda-t-elle, mais dans laquelle, elle y avait pourtant discerné de la tendresse, de la protection habilement dissimulée. L'instant d'après, il s'écartait brusquement d'elle pour la regarder d'une façon dégoûtée.

De ce fait, il lui avait semblé discerner deux Severus Rogue ! L'un l'éternel professeur de potion froid et distant, et l'autre, un Severus Rogue, capable de tendresse, de passion.

Alors qu'elle avalait l'antidote, elle se demanda lequel des deux était le véritable Severus Rogue !

**À suivre…**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Bisous à tous**

**Je vous adore !**

**Darky Angel**


	10. Prise de conscience tardive

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Je sais que je suis affreusement en retard, et je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, si ce n'est que j'ai pas mal de difficulté à concilier les études, le travail, l'écriture et ma vie personnelle. Je fais du mieux que je peux, même si comme vous vous en rendez compte, je poste avec du retard. **

**Je viens de m'apercevoir en répondant aux reviews par le nouveau système de que les reviews anonymes que vous m'aviez envoyées, et qui m'ont fait très plaisir à lire n'avaient pas d'adresse où envoyer personnellement une réponse. Et comme il est apparemment d'après ce que j'ai compris, interdit d'y répondre sur ce site, je n'ai aucun moyen pour y répondre comme je le voulais.**

**Alors je tenais vivement à remercier alys (X2), Zéphira Snape, jorajho, France, CrazyMarie, lakmi, mandragora pour vos reviews. Par contre, si vous pouviez me laisser adresse pour pouvoir vous répondre personnellement, ça serait super.**

**Par contre, Sailor Matrix, j'avoue ne pas avoir très bien compris le sens de ta review. Il n'a jamais été question d'un quasi viol dans cette fic.**

**Disclamer :**** voir les chap précédents.**

**Gros bisous à Auclerc ma bêta qui comme toujours, fait un travail formidable.**

**Et puis, juste un dernier petit mot. Cette fic ayant été commencé avant la parution du tome 6, en anglais ou en français, elle n'en tient bien évidemment pas compte.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et surtout n'oublier pas de laisser une adresse pour les reviews anonymes afin que je puisse personnellement vous répondre.**

…**.oO§Oo.…**

**Chap 10 : ****_Prise de conscience tardive_**

…**.oO§Oo….**

Cette nuit-là, Hermione dormit affreusement mal. Elle ne cessait de se repasser les événements de la journée.

Par deux fois, il l'avait embrassée de son plein gré. Aucune potion pour le forcer à faire une telle chose. Seulement sa propre volonté : celle d'un homme capable d'éprouver des sentiments.

Elle pensa alors qu'il était désormais vraiment difficile de cerner sa véritable personnalité. D'un côté, il y avait l'éternel professeur de potions, froid, distant, cynique, détestable, le « bâtard aux cheveux gras » comme se plaisait à l'appeler la majorité des élèves de Poudlard et, de l'autre côté, il y avait Severus Rogue, un homme doué de sentiments. Un homme qui possédait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain. Un homme qui pouvait se montrer doux, faire preuve d'une incroyable gentillesse.

La question qu'elle se posait à présent était lequel de ces deux personnages était le véritable Severus Rogue ?

Hermione passa une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir sur le cas de Severus Rogue. D'autant plus qu'elle restait persuadée que le Severus Rogue qu'elle avait côtoyé lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de sa potion, était en un sens le véritable Severus Rogue, si bien sûr on mettait de côté ce côté Don Juan, cette volonté dont il avait fait preuve de vouloir la séduire à tout bout de champ.

Elle était, à présent, persuadée que l'homme qu'elle côtoyait à Poudlard, n'était pas le véritable Severus Rogue, mais qu'il revêtait un masque par obligation de par son statut d'espion à la solde de l'Ordre. Que pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il se cachait sous ce masque de l'homme détestable.

En fin de compte, elle ne savait pas réellement comment elle devait se comporter le lendemain en sa compagnie. Fera-t-il preuve de courtoisie, d'amabilité à son égard ? Ou au contraire, restera-t-il fidèle à lui-même ? Sera-t-il l'homme qu'elle avait maintenant l'habitude de côtoyer à Poudlard ?

Ce n'est que lorsque le jour commença timidement à poindre à l'horizon que Hermione sombra dans un sommeil agité où les deux personnalités de son cher professeur de potion ne cessaient de s'affronter sans que jamais l'un ou l'autre ne parvienne à prendre le dessus.

Elle ne se réveilla que bien des heures plus tard, alors que le jour était complètement levé. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Ses rayons déjà forts, venaient jouer sur sa peau. Tout de même intriguée par la chaleur des rayons sur sa peau, Hermione tourna la tête vers le cadran du réveil pour constater avec effarement que celui-ci indiquait déjà 11h 45. Elle se leva précipitamment pour aussitôt filer dans la salle de bain. Elle n'en ressortit que 10 minutes plus tard ; prête des pieds à la tête. S'armant de sa baguette, en cas de mauvaises rencontres, la jeune Gryffondor sortit enfin de ses appartements. Longeant lentement les couloirs en tendant attentivement l'oreille, elle arriva rapidement à l'escalier principal qu'elle descendit sans faire de mauvaises rencontres. Pourtant, arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle hésita à prendre le chemin, de la salle à manger. Elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait y trouver, elle redoutait également le comportement de ce dernier, si bien sûr il s'y trouvait. Mais surtout, elle redoutait son propre comportement à l'égard de son hôte. Elle espéra de toutes ses forces qu'en cette heure tardive de la matinée, la pièce soit déserte.

Sur la courte distance qui la séparait de la fameuse salle, elle pria Merlin pour que Severus Rogue ne soit pas dans la pièce.

Malheureusement, ses prières ne furent pas exaucées car en entrant d'un pas incertain dans ladite salle, elle ne put que constater que celle-ci était déjà occupée par la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir pour le moment.

Severus Rogue était là, dans toute sa grandeur, confortablement installé à la grande table, le journal entre les mains, face à ce qui visiblement n'était autre que son petit déjeuné.

À son entrée, il leva un sourcil ironique, alors qu'un rictus méprisable dont il avait le secret, venait étirer ses minces lèvres.

Le mécontentement de la jeune fille dut se lire sur son visage alors qu'intérieurement elle se demandait vraiment à quoi d'autre de la part de l'infâme Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à Poudlard elle avait bien pu s'attendre.

Malgré la tenace envie de tourner les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans le refuge le prenait, elle s'obligea à avancer jusqu'à la table non sans traîner les pieds. Elle s'assit silencieusement à sa place, en regardant partout sauf là où se tenait son professeur.

« Miss Granger vous daignez enfin nous faire honneur de votre présence. Vous avez eu une dure nuit, je constate. Vous m'en voyez extrêmement navré » ironisa-t-il d'emblée, nullement navré que son invité comme il l'avait si gentiment fait remarqué ait passé une mauvaise nuit.

« Oh vous, vous n'allez pas commencer ! Vous ne pouvez pas me lâcher les baskets ne serait ce que deux minutes » grommela-t-elle en guise de réponse.

« Navré de vous décevoir, mais ce que vous me demandez là se trouve être au-dessus de mes moyens » sourit-il ironiquement.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes à travers ses cils, tandis qu'une charmante formule lui revenait en mémoire. Une formule dont elle était plus que certaine que les effets qu'elle produirait lui plairaient.

« Vous pouvez sourire autant que vous le souhaitez, bientôt vous ne sourirez plus. Ce sera à mon tour de sourire. Et croyez-moi que je ne me priverais pas » marmonnât-elle pour elle-même.

Elle pensait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas entendu ses paroles, s'adressant plus à elle qu'à lui. Mais comme aujourd'hui était incontestablement son jour de chance, ses paroles furent également entendues par Severus.

« Serait ce des menaces ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda la jeune femme, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

« De ce que vous venez de dire, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! »

« Je ne sais pas, à vous de voir » énonça-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

« Faites attention à vous Granger ! Souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois » la menaça-t-il un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

La jeune fille se contenta de le regarder dans un premier temps, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle approuvait ce qu'il tentait de lui faire se souvenir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout à la même chose que lui, bien qu'elle savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous pour une fois, _Severus_. Vous étiez tellement _adorable_ après avoir bu cette potion » se moqua-t-elle.

« Suffit Granger ! » Tonna-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas ce à quoi vous pensiez ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre où il souhaitait en arriver.

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce à quoi je faisais allusion misérable idiote… le breuvage de soumission, cela vous dit forcément quelque chose, non ? » Enonça-t-il à son tour d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione le regarda, son regard s'assombrissant sous le coup de la colère. Sa voix égala celle de son ennemi en froideur lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

« Dans ce cas, oui, prenez mes paroles pour des menaces. Je serais vous, je surveillerai attentivement mes arrières. Vous savez, un accident est si vite arrivé de nos jours. »

« Je vous suggère dans ce cas d'en faire de même pauvre insolente que vous êtes. »

« Mais j'y compte bien « mon très cher professeur » » dit-elle en serrant convulsivement sa baguette dans sa main.

Elle venait de marquer un point. Elle le savait au regard méprisant qu'il lui adressa, mais également à ses lèvres tellement serrées, qu'à présent, elles ne formaient qu'une simple ligne. Sans un mot, signe que le débat était clos, il se leva, jeta négligemment le journal sur la table et tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

Sur un coup de tête, mais surtout pour lui montrer que puisqu'il cherchait si avidement la guerre, il venait de la trouver, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura distinctement : _« Griffindis coloris totalus »_ au moment où il allait passer les portes de la salle à manger.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle d'une main prit le journal qu'il avait abandonné sur la table, tandis que de l'autre, elle prit son thé, commençant agréablement sa journée en pensant que finalement aujourd'hui était son jour de chance.

Elle prit tout son temps pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Étant déjà plus de midi, elle n'allait pas prendre en plus de son petit déjeuner son repas du midi. Quand elle eut finalement terminé son petit déjeuner, qui avait finalement prit des allures de déjeuner, Hermione se rendit rapidement dans le refuge. Dans la bibliothèque, elle choisit un livre traitant de la métamorphose avancée. Son livre en main, elle sortit dans l'immense jardin de la demeure. Choisissant finalement la terrasse, elle s'installa sur l'une des longues chaises, et commença sa lecture, qui se révéla des plus passionnantes.

Sa lecture était tellement passionnante qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte de l'arrivée de ce drôle d'individu, qui lui ne semblait pas aussi décontracté, satisfait qu'elle. Oh non ! Il semblait bien plus furieux qu'elle ou plutôt, il semblait proche de commettre un meurtre. Et pour cause, cet étrange personnage était tout de rouge et or vêtu. Couleurs qui du point de vue de l'expression qu'il arborait devaient être ses couleurs favorites. Même ses cheveux arboraient une couleur rouge vif, agrémentés de très nombreuses mèches de couleur or. Quant à sa peau, on ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'elle avait échappé au massacre, puisqu'elle avait une très sérieuse tendance à virer au jaune -aille. Si cela n'avait été que ça, ça aurait, à la rigueur, pu passer plus ou moins inaperçu. Pourtant dans le cas présent, s'en était tout bonnement impossible. Il faut dire qu'avec ces petites taches rouges qui apparaissaient toutes les 10 secondes, pour ensuite grossir à vue d'œil, et enfin se rejoindre entre elles pour disparaître, et réapparaître 10 secondes plus tard, il pouvait difficilement passer inaperçu !

L'homme, puisqu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un homme, s'approcha à grande enjambée de l'endroit où lisait tranquillement la sorcière.

« GRANGER ! » Aboya-t-il soudainement.

L'intéressée sursauta en s'entendant ainsi interpellée. Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur pour les rabaisser aussitôt, prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« GRANGER ! » Aboya-t-il de nouveau en s'arrêtant juste devant elle.

De nouveau, elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, tentant désespérément de réprimer son fou rire. Son regard brillait trop pour être sincère. On pouvait y lire une certaine moquerie à l'encontre de son interlocuteur, qui les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendait que la jeune fille cesse de sourire bêtement. Chose extrêmement difficile à réaliser, lorsque face à vous, un homme entreprend de jouer les guirlandes électriques de Noël.

« Oui… professeur… un problème ? » Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

« Cessez ce petit jeu avec moi ! » Ordonna-t-il.

« Quel petit jeu professeur, car si je peux me permettre, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une fête costumée dans les environs. Vous êtes quoi exactement ? Non, laissez-moi trouver par moi-même » ajouta-t-elle rapidement en le voyant prêt à répliquer. « Une guirlande, de Noël, humaine ? » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Suffit maintenant Granger. Vous vous croyez maligne peut-être ? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT ? Hurla-t-il.

« Moi ? Mais rien. Vous en revanche, vous avez décidé de vous déguiser. Très intéressant votre déguisement en passant. C'est tout de même étrange cette prépondérance de couleur rouge et or. Ça me rappelle celles de Gryffondor. »

« Granger, je vous aurais prévenu » siffla-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Et sans crier gare, il la releva d'un geste brusque, et la maintenant fermement par les épaules, il la secoua sans ménagement tel un prunier.

« Je sais que c'est vous, l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Et-Je-Me-Crois-Tout-Permis, qui êtes responsable de mon état actuel. Annulez immédiatement ce sort, avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon. »

Il la tenait tellement fermement par les épaules, qu'elle en ressentait la douleur. Sa poigne lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui broyait les muscles de ses épaules. Elle tenta de se soustraire à sa prise sans y parvenir. Le moindre mouvement qu'elle faisait pour tenter de lui échapper ne faisait qu'accentuer l'intensité de la douleur.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Severus l'entendit car l'instant d'après, il desserrait sensiblement sa prise, sans pour autant la relâcher complètement.

« Encore une fois Granger, je vous somme de mettre immédiatement fin à ce, grotesque, sortilège ! » Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix un peu trop rauque.

Comment pouvait-il réellement se concentrer, et cacher ses émotions mises à part sa colère, lorsque intérieurement ses pensées étaient toutes autres. À la voir à moitié allongée sur cette longue chaise, sa seule envie avait été de venir la rejoindre. Se glisser auprès d'elle, laisser ses mains épouser les courbes de ses hanches, remonter lentement jusqu'aux seins alors dressés dans leur douce prison de coton, leur pointe durcies, l'invitant à bien des caresses. Remonter ensuite jusqu'au creux du cou avant de laisser ses mains se perdre au milieu des boucles répandues de part et d'autre de son visage. Puis laisser ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur celles rosées de sa compagne, pour un baiser qui les laisserait l'un comme l'autre haletant, mais insatisfait. Il pouvait presque sentir la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps, rien qu'en y pensant.

Ce fut son invité elle-même qui mit involontairement fin aux divagations de son esprit.

« Non mais puis quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas votre chien pour que vous me parliez de cette façon. » Explosa-t-elle soudainement.

Sous le coup de la colère, son visage avait prit une dangereuse teinte rouge. Severus reprit rapidement ses esprits. Pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses pensées plus que déplacées par rapport à la situation actuelle, il sauta sur l'occasion que venait tout juste de lui donner la Gryffondor pour lui assener quelques remarques dont il en avait le secret.

« Je vous prierais d'utiliser un autre ton lorsque vous vous adressez à moi. Que les autres professeurs vous autorisent ses stupides sautes d'humeur, c'est leur problème. Toujours est-il que moi je ne le tolérerais sûrement pas ! »

« Y en a marre à la fin ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait bon sang ! Rien que je sache. Alors pour une fois dans votre misérable existence, foutez-moi un peu la paix. »

La remarque ne fut pas pour faire plaisir à Severus. En cet instant, il semblait démesurément grand, extrêmement menaçant. Ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient qu'une profonde colère, dans laquelle se mêlait de la haine. Dangereusement, il fit un pas en avant. Hermione prit peur, et par conséquent, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, consciente d'avoir été trop loin.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tellement froide qu'elle déclencha une sueur froide le long de l'échine dorsale de la jeune sorcière.

En temps ordinaire, elle n'aurait sûrement pas répliqué. Mais en cet instant précis, elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Se savoir continuellement en danger, craindre quotidiennement qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à ses parents, être sans nouvelles de ses deux meilleurs amis Harry et Ron, et le pire de tout, voir que sa protection avait été attribuée à un homme qui la haïssait du plus profond de son être en fut trop pour elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle répliqua :

« J'ai dit que J'EN AVAIS MARRE ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me traitiez de cette façon ? Rien ! Est-ce que j'ai demandé à être ce que je suis ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je sois la meilleure amie de Harry Potter ! Si vous ne l'aimez pas c'est votre problème. Par contre, vous n'êtes pas obligé de mépriser ceux qu'il a prit pour ami. Moi, je ne vous avais strictement rien demandé. Rien ! Juste être une bonne élève. Mais tant qu'on n'est pas chez les Serpentards, on ne peut forcément pas trouver grâce à vos yeux. Je vous hais ! Vous m'entendez, JE VOUS HAIS ! VOUS N'ETES QU'UN SALE MANGEMORT ! »

« ASSEZ MAINTENANT GRANGER ! » Aboya-t-il furieusement en la prenant par les épaules et en la secouant tel un prunier.

Pourtant la jeune fille parvint à se dégager de cette emprise de fer qu'il exerçait sur elle.

« Non, je n'ai pas terminé. Tout ça c'est de votre faute. Vous êtes responsable de tout ce qui arrive. Comment Dumbledore peut-il vous faire confiance ? Vous ne méritez pas que l'on vous accorde notre confiance. Tôt ou tard, vous nous trahirez tous » accusa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Granger, encore une parole et vous le regretterez pour le restant de vos jours, je vous aurais prévenue ! » La menaça-t-il.

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter la jeune fille. Elle était bien décidée à lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis six ans, alors aujourd'hui qu'elle en avait enfin la possibilité, elle n'allait certainement pas s'en priver. Les larmes trop longtemps contenues, passèrent le barrage que formaient ses paupières, inondant ses joues.

Malgré le fait que sa vue soit troublée par les larmes, elle distinguait la silhouette de Severus qui se rapprochait inexorablement d'elle, de façon menaçante, dangereuse. Prenant peur, elle recula d'un pas à chaque fois qu'il en faisait un dans sa direction.

« De toute façon, vous êtes bien comme tous ces mangemorts. Il n'y a que la violence qui prime parmi vos semblables. Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire si je refuse de me taire ? Hein ? Vous allez me frapper ? Me lancer un doloris pour jouir du spectacle que provoquera la douleur chez moi ? Quelle belle mentalité… » annonça-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, avant d'être brusquement coupée dans ses propos par le maître des potions, dont les propos blessant que lui assénait la jeune fille, lui, faisaient en réalité bien plus de mal qu'elle pouvait le penser.

« Cette fois s'en est trop Granger, vous l'aurez cherché » siffla-t-il en tendant le bras dans la ferme intention de l'attraper.

À la vue de ce bras qui se tendait dans sa direction, avec la ferme intention de l'obliger à mettre fin à ses propos, Hermione saisit la seule issue qui s'offrait à elle : s'enfuir.

Alors bien que les larmes continuaient de couler, lui brouillant continuellement la vue, elle se retourna prête à s'enfuir.

Et c'est là que tout se précipita.

Ce n'est qu'au dernier instant qu'elle se rendit compte de son irréparable et monumentale erreur. Pendant son énième joute verbale avec Severus, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la direction qu'elle avait prise.

Ce n'est que lorsque son pied dans sa fuite ne rencontra que le vide qu'elle comprit. Dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'elle se trouvait désormais en haut du grand escalier de pierre reliant la terrasse au jardin.

Son pied ne rencontra donc que l'air dans un premier temps, ce qui la déstabilisa. Tout son poids en l'espace de quelques millièmes de secondes bascula sur cette jambe qui ne put supporter ce brusque accès de poids. N'ayant même pas le temps de se rattraper, elle perdit l'équilibre, chutant dans l'escalier. Sa chute ne prit fin que lorsque sa tête heurta lourdement la dernière marche de pierre. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux, alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, avec l'impression qu'une très lointaine voix criait son nom. Mais cela, elle n'en était pas certaine.

Avait-elle réellement entendue cette voix ou bien n'était-ce simplement que le fruit de son imagination ?

Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Une voix avait bien crié en vain son nom. La voix appartenant à une personne dont elle n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'elle puisse réellement se préoccuper d'elle.

La voix appartenait à Severus qui ne réagit que bien trop tard, trop estomaqué par les accusations qu'elle lui avait lancées et qui étaient malheureusement en partie vraie. Réagissant alors que le drame se déroulait comme au ralenti sous ses yeux horrifiés, il ne put empêcher la chute de celle dont il se devait d'assurer la protection. Il tenta même trop tardivement d'empêcher sa chute inévitable, mais ne parvint qu'à la frôler. N'ayant la présence d'esprit de sortir sa baguette qu'il gardait pourtant constamment à proximité, il ne put qu'observer, impuissant, le corps de sa jeune élève dévaler les escaliers, semblant ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Il vit sa tête heurter cruellement la dernière marche de pierre.

« Hermione ! » Hurla-t-il en vain.

Il se précipita aussitôt au bas de l'escalier. Il resta un instant comme paralysé par le désolant spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il fut aussitôt assailli par les remords de ce qu'il venait inconsciemment de provoquer.

De plus, il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait du vrai dans les paroles de la Gryffondor.

Jusqu'où aurait-il été capable d'aller pour qu'elle se taise ? Aurait-il comme elle l'avait dit, été capable d'avoir recours à la violence ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Était-ce vraiment cette image qu'elle avait, qu'elle conservait de lui ? Ne voyait-elle que le mauvais côté des choses ? Et les bons, qu'en faisait-elle ? Rien, lui souffla son cœur. Rien, pour la, simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait jamais fait ressortir tout ce qui de près ou de loin pouvait s'apparenter à du bon. Il s'était toujours efforcé de camoufler tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à du bon. Il se souvint qu'il avait commencer à camoufler le bon qu'il y avait en lui, lorsque les malheurs s'abattirent les uns à la suite des autres sur lui, puis plus intensément lorsqu'il était devenu mangemort.

Et lorsqu'il avait retourné sa veste pour rejoindre l'autre camp, l'idée de reprendre sa véritable personnalité ne lui avait jamais ne serait ce qu'effleurer l'esprit.

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, il commençait à douter, à se poser des questions sur lui, sa personnalité. Pourquoi ? Mais surtout pourquoi était-ce elle, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard qui lui faisait prendre conscience de certaines réalités. Pourquoi depuis qu'il devait s'occuper d'assurer sa protection, se sentait-il mal ? Pourquoi se remettait-il continuellement en question ? Pourquoi avait-il soudainement envie qu'elle le voit différemment, que comme l'infâme maître des potions. Celui qui déteste les trois quarts des élèves de Poudlard ?

Pourquoi, tout simplement parce qu'inconsciemment mais surtout sous l'emprise d'une potion, il lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être complètement différent de la personne qu'il se prêtait à être. Qu'il pouvait être une personne attentionnée, serviable, courtoise.

Mais surtout, il savait qu'au fond, il y avait une cause bien plus profonde, bien plus personnelle. Une cause qui remontait à son adolescence. Il avait toujours été seul. Personne à part Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais proposé d'aide. Il n'avait même pas par la suite, été capable de protéger comme il l'aurait voulu son seul et jeune frère. Le seul qui hormis Dumbledore le comprenait. C'était Maxence qui avait tant bien que mal, du haut de son jeune âge, tenté de protéger son grand frère. De même que ce dernier, contrairement à Severus, avait très tôt eu le courage de se révolter, de s'affirmer dans ses choix, de ne jamais se laisser marcher sur les pieds, alors que lui, Severus, s'était toujours laissé faire, laissant les autres décider pour lui, sans jamais s'opposer. C'était ce dont il s'en était toujours voulu. Ne pas avoir su jouer à la perfection son rôle de grand frère protecteur !

Et là, il comprit le véritable motif de la présence de Granger dans sa demeure. Dumbledore ne l'avait certainement pas envoyée ici par hasard, sans avoir une idée précise en tête. Il ne l'avait pas envoyée à Severus pour qu'il la protège. Enfin si, en parti. Il comprit alors, avec certes pas mal de retard, que Dumbledore avait minutieusement réfléchi avant de prendre sa décision. Il lui offrait une seconde chance. Une chance de se rattraper sur le passé. Une chance de ne pas commettre la même erreur, bien que cela n'en soit pas vraiment une à proprement parler. La chance que sans jamais vouloir se l'avouer, il avait toujours attendu. La chance d'enfin pouvoir jouer correctement son rôle de protecteur. Même si ce n'était pas son frère qui allait en bénéficier. En un sens, elle était seule étant donné que ses parents étaient de souche moldues. Elle faisait donc une cible facile, si l'envie s'en prenait aux mangemorts de tenter quoi que se soit sur ses parents. Ils ne sauraient pas se défendre, n'ayant pas la moindre capacité magique. C'est ce qui en faisait des proies faciles. Elle était seule, car ses amis étaient eux aussi en danger. Elle ne pouvait donc pas se défendre seule. Elle était donc de ce fait, deux fois plus vulnérable au monde extérieur. C'était donc l'occasion de lui accorder l'aide dont elle avait besoin. Mais également de lui prouver qu'il pouvait en dépit de tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui, être quelqu'un de serviable, de courtois, d'attentionné, sans avoir recours à la moindre potion.

Mais surtout le plus important de tout, était de lui montrer qu'elle avait complètement tord en prétendant qu'on ne pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il se sentait responsable, et était responsable de ce qui venait de se produire. Si dès le matin, il ne l'avait pas provoquée, ils n'en seraient certainement pas là à présent. Il l'avait sciemment poussée à bout, sachant parfaitement que cette situation, de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de ses parents, de ne pas pouvoir leur en donner, devait être on ne peut plus dur pour elle. Craindre quotidiennement que l'on vienne lui porter une funeste nouvelle.

« Merlin, qu'ai-je fais ? » Murmura-t-il en se penchant au-dessus d'elle.

Il posa ses doigts sur son coup pour prendre son pouls. Il le sentit faible et régulier contre ses doigts.

Il passa ensuite avec beaucoup de précaution sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête, à la recherche d'une éventuelle bosse. À la place, il découvrit du sang sur sa main lorsqu'il la retira.

Severus commença à s'affoler intérieurement, même s'il s'efforçait de conserver une habituelle attitude calme, due à des années d'entraînement, pour ne laisser filtrer la, moindre émotion.

Enfin, il passa un bras sous le dos de la jeune fille inconscience, tandis que l'autre allait se nicher sous ses genoux. Précautionneusement, ayant des gestes pour les moins précis, il souleva le corps inerte de son élève dans ses bras.

Son précieux fardeau dans les bras, Severus gagna rapidement l'intérieur de la demeure. Là, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant pas trop où l'emmener, alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne savait même pas quels appartements elle occupait. Le plus simple convint-il mentalement après un rapide examen de la critique situation serait sans nul doute de gagner son laboratoire. Il aurait ainsi à sa disposition tout le matériel nécessaire pour la soigner.

Ne réfléchissant pas aux éventuelles autres possibilités, mais surtout parce qu'il craignait que le temps ne leur fasse défaut, il se résolut à prendre le chemin de son laboratoire, qui heureusement ne se trouvait pas très loin. Il passa rapidement devant la cuisine, dans laquelle les elfes de maison s'activaient comme d'accoutumée, avant de s'engouffrer rapidement dans le couloir sombre simplement éclairé par deux bougies : se trouvant respectivement à chaque extrémité du couloir. Avant d'arriver au milieu du couloir, il s'arrêta soudainement, puis se tourna sur sa droite. Il se retrouva face à un tableau familier, celui des deux serpents entrelacés, gardiens de son antre.

« Serpensortia » dit-il au tableau.

En réponse, les deux serpents se séparèrent alors que le tableau se changeait en porte, qu'il eut un tantinet de mal à ouvrir, ne pouvant lâcher la jeune femme inconsciente qu'il tenait avec mille précautions dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à ouvrir la porte, il s'engouffra dans la pièce, la porte se refermant magiquement dans son dos.

Il déposa le plus doucement qu'il le put la jeune fille sur le canapé, avant de l'abandonner un très court instant pour se précipiter dans son laboratoire, duquel il en ressortit quelques petites minutes plus tard, avec deux fioles dans les mains. L'une contenait un liquide mauve, tandis que l'autre contenait un liquide de couleur rouge. D'un coup de baguette, il fit également apparaître des compresses ainsi qu'une bouteille contenant une étrange substance visqueuse de couleur marron qu'il se servit pour imbiber une compresse.

Puis s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé, il releva doucement, faisant preuve d'une douceur pour la moins inattendue, la tête de la Gryffondor. Avec la plus grande délicatesse, il nettoya la blessure avant de reposer la tête de Hermione sur le coussin.

Débouchant la fiole rouge, il entrouvrit les lèvres de la blessée et y fit couler la potion dans sa gorge.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de la soignée, il recouvrit son corps d'une légère couverture. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à son réveil. Il espérait qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt et que cette mauvaise chute ne laisserait pas de graves séquelles. Il espérait cela, sachant très bien que ce genre de chute pouvait se révéler mortelle. Quand bien même cela ne serait pas le cas ici, il savait qu'elle pourrait à jamais garder de graves séquelles. Ce dont il ne lui souhaitait nullement.

« Veuillez me pardonner Miss Granger. Ce n'était nullement mon intention que de vous faire subir cela. »

Disant cela, il repoussa presque tendrement les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le visage. Il resta là quelques minutes à lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste de bienveillance.

« Je vous promets Hermione de faire des efforts. De ne plus vous faire souffrir inutilement, même si nous savons l'un comme l'autre que cela sera dur et long. On ne peut pas changer les gens du jour au lendemain vous savez. Cela demande du temps et de la patience. Mais vous verrez, que ce que vous pensiez de moi n'est pas tout à fait exact. »

Severus resta encore quelques minutes à la regarder en pensant soudainement qu'il ne parvenait pas à la rendre responsable de ce qui c'était produit. Elle lui avait fait prendre conscience de certaines vérités. Il ne savait pas comment ils évolueraient à l'avenir. Pour lui, une chose était d'autant plus certaine, il aurait à présent beaucoup de mal à la haïr, à lui lancer ses habituelles piques. Parce qu'au fond, il se voyait d'une certaine manière en elle. Alors la haïr, l'insulter, reviendrait à se haïr, s'insulter lui-même. Il la verrait différemment c'était certain.

Il était désormais obligé de voir en elle une élève douée, désirant faire ses preuves sans qu'on lui mette sans cesse des bâtons dans les roues. Ce dont lui-même avait toujours fait par le passé. Ce n'était désormais plus possible. C'était encore difficile à se l'avouer pour un homme comme lui, seulement maintenant, il éprouvait un grand besoin de la protéger, de la soutenir dans ses épreuves. À cette simple pensée, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Malgré tout, un doute subsistait. Un possible ombre au tableau. Quelle sera sa réaction à elle ? C'est certain qu'elle l'accusera responsable de sa chute. Accusation qu'il ne démentira certainement pas, puisqu'elle était totalement vraie. Mais ensuite ? Le haïra-t-elle toujours autant ? Verra-t-elle en lui autre chose que le monstre ? Se rendra-t-elle compte de ses efforts pour être aimable avec elle ? Bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle se comportera ensuite, il pria Merlin pour que leur relation ne soit pas, ne soit plus basée sur de la haine.

Cela seul le futur le leur dira. Il lui fallait attendre qu'elle se réveille. Seulement à ce moment, il pourra espérer un possible réconciliation ou du moins pour commencer une entente cordiale entre eux.

Lui-même s'installa dans un fauteuil qu'il fit apparaître. Il resta là tout le reste de l'après-midi à veiller sur elle. Pendant qu'elle demeurait toujours inconsciente, il repensa à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis son entrée dans cette demeure. Il repensa surtout à ce qu'elle lui avait appris de son comportement lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sous l'emprise de cette satanée potion. Elle avait avoué avoir apprécié le Severus de ce moment-là. L'être plaisant qui avait été son compagnon pour la journée et qui l'avait jugée à sa juste valeur.

Il en arriva donc au moment où il avait repris ses esprits, le contrôle de son être, lorsque les effets de la potion s'étaient estompés. À ce moment là très précisément, il se trouvait en train de l'embrasser, alors qu'elle-même semblait de loin apprécier ce baiser. D'ailleurs par en juger par leur position de ce moment-là, leurs baisers ne devaient pas être des plus chastes.

Même en ayant en ce moment la totalité de ses esprits, il ne pouvait se mentir sur le fait que lui-même avait aimé cette proximité entre eux. Il se souvenait encore de la chaleur de son corps tout contre le sien, de la douceur de sa peau qu'il ne s'était pas lassé de caresser. La douceur de ses lèvres, roses et gonflées sous ses baisers. Ce jour-là, il avait cessé de voir en elle l'enfant, pour découvrir une jeune femme possédant en plus de son intelligence des courbes avantageuses, là ou il le fallait, une personne passionnée.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est bien que lorsque lui-même l'avait soumise à son tour à une potion qui la soumettait à sa volonté, il était resté hanté par le souvenir de sa peau, de ses lèvres, au point qu'il en avait sciemment réitéré l'expérience.

Dès qu'il se laissait aller, il en arrivait toujours à penser à elle sans pour autant s'en lasser ou en être gêné. Ses pensées divergeaient obligatoirement vers elle. Elle le hantait sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

'_Par Merlin que m'arrive-t-il ? Que m'a-t-elle fait ?'_ S'inquiéta-t-il mentalement.

En dépit de ses interrogations, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir comme lui en aurait très certainement voulu le Severus d'avant.

Sans qu'elle le sache, elle était en train de la changer. Mais dans quelle direction ? En quoi ? Une personne plus appréciable ? Ou au contraire en une personne plus que méprisable ? Seul le résultat final pourra le dire.

**.oO§Oo.**

Le soir venu, la jeune fille ne s'étant toujours pas réveillée, Severus en profita pour s'absenter quelques instants. Il se rendit aux cuisines où il demanda aux elfes de maison de lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Il leur demanda également un second repas froid pour la sorcière, pensant qu'elle aurait probablement faim lors de son réveil. Il serait alors en mesure de lui proposer de quoi se restaurer.

De retour dans son antre, il déposa les deux plateaux sur la table basse qui se trouvait à proximité du canapé. Prenant une compresse, ainsi que la bouteille contenant l'étrange substance marron, il nettoya de nouveau la blessure de Hermione, qui c'était considérablement refermé par rapport à ce qu'elle était en début d'après-midi.

Faisant alors preuve rare et inattendue tendresse, il déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de gagner son bureau.

Là, il rédigea un court parchemin à l'adresse de Dumbledore, lui expliquant la situation actuelle, à savoir l'état de la jeune fille, n'omettant pas de préciser sa part de responsabilité dans l'accident. Ce fut une sorte de confession, qu'il rédigea à son mentor, puisque c'est tel qu'il avait toujours considéré le vieil homme, comme son mentor. Il lui confia également l'état de santé actuel de sa victime, sa légère inquiétude du au fait qu'elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée.

Il lui apprit en dernier lieu, pour clore sa lettre, sa décision de la porter à Ste Mangouste dès le lendemain aux premières lueurs du jour, si son état ne changeait pas, ni en amélioration, ni en dégradation.

Il était très tard lorsque Severus ressortit de son bureau. Il y avait passé plusieurs heures. Il avait eu quelques difficultés à rédiger sa lettre, surtout en ce qui concernait les tournures de phrases à adopter pour résumer la situation.

Severus au cours de la rédaction de sa lettre, avait décidé de la faire porter à Albus le lendemain matin, si la jeune sorcière demeurait toujours inconsciente. Dans le cas contraire, la lettre ne partirait pas. Il en parlerait tout de même au directeur lorsque l'occasion se présentera.

Sentant que le sommeil le déserterait cette nuit, il prit dans la bibliothèque un livre fort intéressant sur les vertus médicinales de certaines plantes issues du bassin méditerranéen.

N'ayant plus très faim, le directeur de Serpentard se força tout de même à avaler une partie de son dîner. Après cela, son livre en main, il prit place dans son fauteuil face à Hermione. Commençant sa lecture, Severus jetait de fréquents regards à celle qui pendant six ans il avait haï. Il restait de longues minutes à étudier son visage avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Pourtant au bout d'un certain temps, il se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer correctement sur sa lecture. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert son livre, il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il lisait. Les mots défilaient sous ses yeux, sans qu'il n'en saisisse le sens. Où alors, il fixait les lignes sans réellement les voir. Son esprit vagabondait inlassablement vers Hermione.

Hermione… la douceur de ses lèvres… la chaleur de son corps étroitement serré contre le sien… la douceur de sa peau nacrée… ses lèvres gonflées par ses baisers brûlants… ses soupirs de contentement… Hermione le chemisier ouvert, révélant une poitrine blanche, aux seins fermes, ni trop gros, ni trop petits, emprisonnés dans leur prison de coton, aux pointes dressées… ses gémissements de plaisir.

C'est ainsi, en laissant ses pensées se focaliser sur une jeune personne, pour le moment, inconsciente, installée dans son canapé, dans son antre, dans son manoir, que lentement Severus sombra dans les bras de Morphée…

**À suivre…**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Et pour les reviews anonymes, n'oubliez pas de joindre une adresse.**

**Darky Angel.**


	11. Réveil

**Eh bien me revoilà de retour après une très longue absence. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis ces derniers temps, qui ont plus ou moins fais office de contre-temps à la publication de ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner.**

**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews que j'avais reçues; aussi les réponses seront en ligne sur mon blog d'ici une bonne semaines.**

**En attendant, je vous laisse à vos lectures, en espérant que vous passerez un très agréable moment.**

**Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, et merci à Auclerc, ma bêta, qui une fois de plus a fait un travail remarquable.**

* * *

_...oO§Oo..._

Chap 11:_ Réveil..._

_...oO§Oo..._

* * *

La nuit régnait à présent en maîtresse sur le '_manoir inconnu'_. Elle semblait observer silencieusement les deux habitants de la demeure qui dormaient non loin l'un de l'autre. L'un installé dans un fauteuil, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, tandis que l'autre se reposait sur le canapé, une légère couverture déposée sur son corps pour la couvrir de la fraîcheur qui s'était installée dans la pièce. Seules quelques bougies éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Cela donnait une atmosphère plus chaleureuse à la pièce. Cela la rendait presque accueillante.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que Severus s'était endormit en pensant à Hermione. Son visage semblait tout de même plus serein, mis à part cette trace d'inquiétude qui persistait. Son visage en ces instants n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celui qu'il arborait habituellement à Poudlard : à savoir un visage froid, méprisant, distant qui semblait le faire passer pour une personne dénuée de tous sentiments humains. Un visage qui inspirait de la crainte, et parfois même une vive terreur comme chez Neville Londubat. Ou encore, un visage qui chez certains autres élèves tels que Harry Potter, n'inspirait nul autre sentiment que haine et colère.

L'inquiétude que l'on pouvait clairement observer sur le visage de Severus rogue, ne le rendait que plus humain, plus vivant. Ce qui prouvait bel et bien qu'il était comme tout être humain normalement constitué, capable d'éprouver des émotions diverses et variées.

En face de lui, allongée sur le canapé, se trouvait Hermione. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Son visage semblait paisible. Ni peur, ni colère, seulement un visage serein pour qui la voyait. Pourtant, il n'en était rien de tout cela. Elle ne dormait pas, enfin pas vraiment. Elle était encore inconsciente, suite à la chute qu'elle avait faite dans l'escalier de pierre de la terrasse. à bien la regarder, elle paraissait tout de même un peu pâle. Mais rien de bien inquiétant. Elle était immobile sur ce canapé, sa poitrine se soulevant puis s'abaissant à un rythme régulier. Rien ne venait gêner la jeune fille qui n'était en somme pas vraiment là.

La nuit, qui semblait d'une façon ou d'une autre protéger les deux résidants du manoir assista au réveil de la jeune sorcière. Elle était là à observer le paisible visage d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'une légère grimace de douleur ne viennent sensiblement déformer les traits de son visage. Les yeux d'Hermione papillonnèrent, sans pour autant s'ouvrir immédiatement. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes seulement qu'elle parvint à les entrouvrirent, car le moindre mouvement, le moindre geste avait pour conséquence de raviver un affreux mal de crâne qui lui donnait l'impression qu'un étau se resserrait autour de sa tête.

Lentement, sa main s'éleva jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête. Tâtonnant doucement, ses doigts rencontrèrent ce qu'elle identifia comme étant une énorme bosse. Le simple fait de la toucher accentua son mal de crâne.

Elle tenta alors de s'asseoir, pourtant elle y renonça bien vite, tant la douleur augmentait en intensité, au point d'approcher de l'insupportable, ce qui lui arracha une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

Renonçant donc à s'asseoir, elle tenta d'observer le décors de la pièce ou elle se trouvait. à vrai dire, elle ne voyait pas grand chose, sa vision se limitant au plafond qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, ainsi que ce qui semblait être une porte face à elle.

Très lentement, elle tenta de tourner la tête sur le côté. Y parvenant partiellement, elle put distinguer une silhouette assise dans un fauteuil. D'après la respiration calme et régulière, cette personne dormait.

Le peu de lumière qui éclairait la pièce l'empêchait de discerner correctement ce qui l'entourait. Elle tenta tout de même d'y discerner un quelconque signe qui lui permettrait de savoir qui était cette personne. Malheureusement, le peu de lumière de la pièce lui faisait obstacle. Elle ne savait même pas ou elle se trouvait, et encore moins avec qui !

Renonçant à tenter de découvrir l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Hermione dans un très lent mouvement retourna la tête, pour que de nouveau ses yeux rencontrent le plafond. Elle tenta alors de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs. Chose extrêmement difficile à réaliser sachant qu'au moindre effort de sa part, son mal de crâne la lançait toujours plus fort.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Hermione abandonna l'idée de rassembler ses souvenirs. Le mal de crâne qui semblait s'être définitivement installé, l'empêchait d'accomplir le moindre geste, le moindre mouvement, l'empêchait d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente.

Il y avait tout de même une chose dont elle était certaine. C'est qu'elle avait hérité d'un affreux mal de tête qui semblait bien décidé à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Alors en désespoir de cause, elle resta là, dans la pénombre, les yeux rivés au plafond, à attendre que les minutes passent, en essayant d'oublier cet épouvantable mal de crâne.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle là à observer un plafond qu'elle voyait à peine ? Elle ne saurait le dire. En outre, elle savait que pour elle, ça paraissait faire une éternité. Seule avec pour unique compagnie un terrible mal de tête bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher !

Pourtant, au bout de ce qui lui semblait faire des heures, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle souffrait le martyr. Même à rester immobile, elle en ressentait la douleur qui semblait se décupler de minutes en minutes. Elle avait atrocement mal et personne ne pouvait lui apporter d'aide. Encore combien de temps, allait-elle devoir supporter seule ce mal de tête qui la mettait au supplice ? D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait plus de simples lancements comme lors de son réveil. C'était maintenant une douleur aiguë et continuelle qui c'était bel et bien installé, et contre quoi elle ne pouvait absolument pas lutter.

Les larmes lui montèrent naturellement aux yeux puis inondèrent ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher. Les sanglots de quasi-désespoir virent presque immédiatement accompagner les larmes.

D'inaudibles sanglots au début, qui devinrent plus fort bien qu'ils restaient assez faibles.

Ce furent les sanglots de la jeune fille qui réveillèrent Severus. Dans un premier temps, il cru entendre des sanglots sans réellement en être certain, pensant rêver. Pourtant, quelque chose qu'il ne saurait expliquer, un instant le poussa tout de même à tendre l'oreille.

Et là, il les entendis distinctement, les sanglots de la jeune fille. Il comprit sur le champ qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Il ouvrit aussitôt grand les yeux, qui se posèrent sur la silhouette allongée sur le canapé. Il voyait malgré la pénombre due aux bougies qui avaient terminé de se consumer, la poitrine de la blessée se soulever à un rythme plus rapide.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire «potion », Severus se trouvait à ses côtés.

Il s'assit au bord du canapé.

« Miss Granger, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Hermione regarda l'étrange homme penché au dessus d'elle sans parvenir à le reconnaître. Pourtant elle était de le connaître. Son accoutrement plus que bizarre la fit sourire quelques secondes. Sourire qui laisse presque aussitôt place à une grimace de douleur.

« J'ai mal… tellement mal » parvint-elle à souffler au travers de ses sanglots.

« C'est normal après la chute que vous avez faite. Non n'essayez pas de toucher » dit-il en interceptant gentiment mais fermement sa main avant que celle-ci ne touche la bosse.

'_Alors c'est une chute qui est à l'origine de cette affreuse douleur !'_

Toujours était-il qu'elle n'en avait pas le souvenir. Elle était donc tombée ; mais quand ? Et où ? Et pourquoi était-elle tombée ? Tant de questions sans réponses pour le moment. Elle n'était pas en état de tenter de trouver des réponses. La douleur était tellement forte qu'elle commençait lentement à se sentir dériver.

Severus dut le voir également car il attrapa la fiole mauve et la débouchonna.

« Buvez cela Miss Granger. C'est une potion anti douleur qui devrait rapidement calmer votre mal de tête. »

Il soutint Hermione d'un bras calé dans son dos tandis que de l'autre, il lui faisait boire le contenu de la fiole.

« Merci » dit-elle lorsque ce fut fait. « Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien. »

« C'est tout à fait normal Miss Granger. Vous avez subi un choc important lors de cette chute. Et votre mal de tête à votre réveil n'a rien arrangé. Reposez-vous et vous verrez que lorsque vous vous réveillerez de nouveau dans quelques heures, vos souvenirs referont surface d'eux-mêmes. »

« Merci »

« C'est on ne peut plus normal après ce qui s'est passé ! »

Elle le regarda encore un instant, son regard brillant d'un amusement qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Mais très vite, ses paupières se refermèrent d'elles même, sans que la jeune sorcière ne puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher.

Seulement juste avant de se rendormir complètement, elle lui demanda d'une voix où perçait l'amusement :

« Pourquoi une telle tenue ? »

Elle s'était rendormit sitôt la fin de sa question.

Severus, lui, resta quelques secondes à tenter de comprendre le sens de la question. Jusqu'à ce qu'en reposant la fiole qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, son regard se posa sur son bras.

Avec tous ces événements, il avait complètement oublié que la veille peu de temps avant sa chute, elle lui avait lancé un sort l'obligeant à porter les couleurs de Gryffondor.

Ce fameux sortilège qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrer. Il avait bien essayer de changer de vêtements. Le seul problème était qu'automatiquement ses vêtements reprenaient d'eux-mêmes les couleurs rouges et or. Même un sort destiné à changer la couleur de ses cheveux n'avait absolument rien donné.

D'où son brusque accès de colère la veille qui avait été à l'origine de l'accident de sa protégée.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, je l'avais complètement oublié ce maudit sort » grimaça-t-il amusé malgré lui par le comique de la situation.

Alors qu'il disait cela, ce fut avec surprise qu'il put voir les couleurs qui commençaient à s'estomper d'elles-mêmes. Quelque deux petites minutes plus tard, il retrouvait non sans plaisir ses éternels vêtements noirs.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! »

Retournant son attention sur la jeune fille, il se dit que ça ne devait pas être très confortable de dormir sur ce canapé. Il prit alors très rapidement la décision de la porter dans ses appartements, où elle serait plus à même de se reposer convenablement.

L'enroulant sans la couverture qui était posée sur elle, il la prit le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras pour ne pas la réveiller. Il fut tout de même assez étonné de la sentir aussi légère dans ses bras. Sa tête reposait contre sa poitrine. Elle paraissait si fragile et si forte à la fois. Innocente mais pas si innocente à la fois. Comme si deux Hermione cohabitaient dans le même corps ! L'une faible, fragile, innocente qui ne demandait qu'à être protégée. L'autre forte, rebelle, attaquante, déterminée qui ne demandait qu'à être domptée.

Sans qu'il ne veuille véritablement se l'avouer, cela le touchait beaucoup.

Son précieux fardeau dans les bras, il sortit de son antre et se dirigea d'un pas relativement tranquille vers l'escalier.

En revanche, ce fut seulement une fois parvenu à l'étage qu'une vérité le frappa de plein fouet : Il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les appartements que son frère avait attribué à la jeune sorcière. Il ne pouvait pas non plus visiter tous les appartements vides que comportait le manoir, il en aurait pour des heures entières. D'autant plus que la jeune fille pouvait fort bien se réveiller avant qu'il ne trouve les bons.

Quant à la déposer dans les premiers appartements venus était tout bonnement exclu.

Comme il ne pouvait pas non plus rester indéfiniment au croisement des deux couloirs, il opta pour la seule solution acceptable qui s'imposa alors à lui : la mener dans ses propres appartements.

Chose qu'il répugnait pourtant à faire. Il s'agissait tout de même de son espace privé qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler. Cependant, compte tenu de la situation actuelle, il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas vraiment le choix.

Severus se résolut alors à prendre le couloir de droite et pénétra dans l'aile Nord du manoir.

Il passa devant les tableaux des différents membres défunts de sa famille sans prendre garde aux regards intrigués pour certains, et ceux presque méprisants pour les autres. Il ne les vit pas trop occupé à contempler son précieux fardeau. Et pour cause, il n'entendit même pas l'un des tableaux l'interpeller. Le personnage du tableau dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'obtenir son entière attention.

« Severus mon chéri, voilà trois fois que je t'appelais sans réponses de ta part » lui reprocha gentiment le tableau.

« Pardonnez-moi mère. J'étais ailleurs » se justifia-t-il sous l'œil attendri du personnage du tableau.

« C'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé comprendre. Que transportes-tu donc de si précieux au point de ne pas entendre ta mère t'appeler ? »

« Mère, je vous présente Hermione Granger. C'est l'une de mes élèves de Poudlard que je suis chargé de protéger jusqu'à la rentrée. »

« Hmm. Mais cela n'explique en rien ce que fait cette jeune Miss dans tes bras mon chéri. »

« C'est là une très longue histoire mère. Pour ne résumer que la journée d'hier, j'ai malencontreusement provoqué un accident. Nous nous sommes une fois de plus disputés. Elle tournait le dos à l'escalier en pierre de la terrasse. Ne les ayant pas moi-même remarqués, la chute fut inévitable. Depuis, je me sens affreusement responsable. Je pense donc qu'il est raisonnable que je prenne soin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse. »

« C'est une bonne chose mon chéri. Néanmoins, quelque chose me dit que tu as pris conscience de certaines choses te concernant. Je me trompe ? »

« Absolument pas mère. Vous avez absolument raison. Si vous le souhaitez, vous n'aurez qu'à venir jusqu'au tableau de mes appartements pour que nous discutions de tout cela. »

« Cela me semble en effet une excellente idée mon chéri. J'accepte donc très volontiers. Cela fait d'ailleurs tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté tous les deux. En attendant, prends bien soin d'elle mon chéri. »

« Je n'y manquerais certainement pas mère. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Severus reprit le chemin de ses appartements qu'il atteignit rapidement.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il installa la jeune sorcière dans ses draps de soie verts après lui avoir au préalable retiré ses sandales. En outre, il laissa les tentures de soie argentée ouverte autour du lit à baldaquin.

S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, il regarda Hermione dormir quelques minutes. Il lui écarta tendrement quelques boucles qui lui barraient la joue. Sa main s'attarda quelques instants sur sa joue qu'il caressa de son pouce. Lentement, il descendit jusqu'à la ligne de la mâchoire, son pouce effleurant la lèvre inférieure de la jeune endormie.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent lentement du visage endormi de la sorcière pour venir se poser doucement sur son front, où il y déposa un chaste baiser.

Se redressant rapidement, il sortit très vite de ses appartements, décidant qu'une petite promenade à cheval ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien.

…**oO§Oo…**

Quelques longues heures plus tard, où plus exactement six heures plus tard, Hermione émergea doucement de son sommeil. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien ce matin-là, ou plutôt cet après-midi là. Elle se souvint alors de l'étrange rêve qu'elle avait fait. Gardant les yeux clos, elle se remémora son rêve.

Elle s'était dans son rêve, réveillée dans une pièce sombre avec ce qui lui avait semblé être un mal de crâne particulièrement tenace. Elle n'avait pas vu grand chose dans cette pièce plongée dans une presque quasi-pénombre. En revanche, elle avait distingué la silhouette d'un homme à ses côtés, installé dans un fauteuil. Elle se souvint que dans son rêve, son mal de tête paraissait tellement fort, tellement tenace qu'elle avait commencé à en pleurer. C'est ce qui avait réveillé l'homme qui semblait alors assoupit.

Le plus surprenant c'était que dans son rêve, l'homme en question avait le visage de son professeur de potions, mais le plus surprenant était sans nul doute que ce même professeur était affublé de vêtements aux couleurs de Gryffondor !

Fait très étrange lorsque comme Hermione le savait plus que quiconque il haïssait de près comme de loin tout ce qui ressemblait à un Gryffondor. Alors de là à aller en porter les couleurs ! Pourtant ce qui l'avait de loin le plus troublé dans ce rêve était sans nul doute qu'il avait été tout sauf froid, méprisant envers elle. Il lui avait au contraire semblé comme inquiet.

Il s'était occupé d'elle avec tellement de douceur, d'in quiétude, de douceur que cela semblait trop réel pour être vrai.

Malgré tout ce que son rêve pouvait avoir d'étrange, il persistait chez elle comme une impression d'avoir réellement vécu cette scène. C'était surtout du à son accoutrement dont elle restait plus que persuadée d'avoir déjà vu.

C'était surtout cette sensation d'avoir vécu ce moment, ce qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Si elle avait vécu une telle scène, elle s'en souviendrait !

Elle cessa de penser à son rêve lorsqu'elle sentit les rayons du soleil venir lui caresser le côté droit du visage. Du coup, elle se tourna de l'autre côté, exposant de la sorte son dos aux chaleureux rayons. Ce qui la laissa soudainement perplexe puisque habituellement, les rayons du soleil parvenaient du côté gauche et non du côté droit. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Ce fut sans nul cette interrogation qui la fit ouvrir les yeux.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut des tentures argentées ouvertes autour du lit, puis des draps de soie verte qui la recouvraient. Promenant son regard dans l'ensemble de la pièce, elle découvrit une chambre, richement décorée certes, mais le plus troublant était encore que cette chambre arborait des couleurs vertes et grises.

« Par Merlin, mais ou est-ce que je suis ? »

Les couleurs lui faisaient penser à celles des Serpentard. Or le seul Serpentard qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le moment était son maître des potions. Déduction logique lorsque l'on sait que c'était lui qui était chargé d'assurer sa protection. Elle en conclut donc ainsi qu'elle se trouvait dans les appartements de Rogue !

La question qui à présent lui taraudait l'esprit était de comprendre ce qu'elle fabriquait dans les appartements de son professeur qui éprouvait depuis toujours une profonde aversion pour elle !

« Qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ? » se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Hermione fit jouer ses articulations afin de s'asseoir, ce qui lui valu de nombreuses grimaces. Son corps était complètement courbaturé. Après s'être confortablement installée contre les oreillers, elle fouilla sa mémoire pour essayer de comprendre la situation actuelle. Ce fut à ce moment que les événements de la veille remontèrent d'un bloc à la surface : leur dispute alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner, le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé, leur nouvelle dispute sur la terrasse et enfin sa chute dans l'escalier de pierre. Elle se souvint du choc lorsque sa tête était brutalement entrée en contact avec la pierre. Et enfin cette voix l'appelant qu'il lui avait semblé entendre alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Cette voix qui l'avait appelée par son prénom. Avait-elle réellement entendue cette voix ou n'était-ce qu'une pure invention de son imagination ? à dire vrai, elle ne saurait réellement le dire !

Elle se souvint également s'être réveillée dans un étrange endroit, sombre, avec en prime un affreux mal de tête particulièrement persistant. L'homme qui n'était nul autre que Rogue lui avait alors semblé particulièrement inquiet à son égard. Elle comprit alors que ce rêve qu'elle avait fait n'en était pas un. Ce moment, elle l'avait bel et bien vécu ! Elle se souvint alors qu'à un moment, il lui avait dit une phrase dans laquelle elle y avait décelé du remords. Une phrase, qui bien qu'elle semblait des plus sincères sonnait comme une excuse. Avait-il réellement était inquiet à son sujet ? Ou au contraire était-ce là une manœuvre qu'il comptait sarcastiquement lui rappeler par la suite ? elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

C'est vrai, pourquoi Rogue qui l'avait toujours haï se préoccuperait-il ainsi de son état de santé ? Le connaissant comme elle le connaissait, il se serait tout simplement contenté de lui administrer une potion avant de la laisser dans un quelconque recoin du manoir sans plus se préoccuper d'elle. Alors que la, d'après ce dont elle se souvenait, il avait eu l'air plus qu'inquiet pour elle, au point de la veiller une bonne partie de la nuit. Cet événement lui en rappela un autre : Celui du baiser. Il s'était montré doux, attentionné. Rien à voir avec «l'homme des cachots ». Image dans laquelle il aimait se complaire. Une fois de plus, elle avait eu affaire à une autre facette de la personnalité de ce mystérieux personnage qu'était son professeur de potions. Une facette, qui au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait le nier, n'était absolument pas faite pour lui déplaire. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à penser que l'idée de côtoyer le Severus Rogue ayant le même caractère que lorsqu'il était sous le contrôle de sa potion, passionné et tendre comme lors de leur baiser et enfin inquiet et doux comme il l'avait été au cours de cette nuit, n'était absolument pas pour lui déplaire. Au contraire, c'était assez existant.

**.oO§Oo.**

Il était déjà plus de 13heures lorsque Severus remonta dans ses appartements pour voir comment se portait sa belle endormie, comme il n'avait cessé de la nommer mentalement ainsi depuis le matin. Il entra silencieusement dans ses appartements.

Tout était silencieux comme à l'accoutumée. Rien ne laissait présager qu'elle puisse encore dormir ou qu'au contraire, elle puisse s'être réveillée. Toujours aussi silencieusement, il gagna la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit avec le plus grand soin.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et même sa joie de la voir enfin réveillée ! Elle s'était confortablement calée contre les oreillers. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne le vit pas immédiatement. Il en profita donc pour l'observer à loisir. Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation, il se décida enfin à se rapprocher du lit, et accessoirement montrer sa présence.

Hermione toujours plongée dans ses pensées à propos d'un certain maître des potions qu'elle soupçonnait de plus en plus fortement de revêtir un masque pour cacher sa véritable personnalité aux autres, sentit soudainement un poids nouveau sur le lit du côté gauche. Tournant vivement la tête dans cette direction, elle rencontra deux yeux noirs, n'appartenant à nul autre qu'à l'objet de ses pensées, qui la dévisageait, la mine légèrement, mais très légèrement soucieuse.

Sa première réaction fut de rougir sensiblement à sa vue, d'autant plus que ses pensées le concernaient en partie et que ses pensées en question n'étaient certainement pas ce qui aurait pu être qualifié des plus sages.

Sa gêne fut pourtant presque aussitôt remplacée par ce à quoi Severus s'attendait :

« Vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle durement « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? »

« Oui moi Hermione. Je viens m'enquérir de votre santé » lui répondit-il d'une voix étonnement sincère. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Elle est bien bonne celle-là. On ne me l'avait encore jamais faite » ironisa-t-elle.

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux Hermione. Il est très important que je sache comment vous vous sentez. »

« Comment voulez-vous que je me sente après une telle chute ? » l'accusa-t-elle

« Je m'en veux énormément à ce propos vous savez. Si je m'étais rendu compte plus tôt que l'escalier se trouvait juste derrière vous, j'aurais bien évidemment tout fait pour vous éviter cette chute. »

Hermione qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réponse en resta coït. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ce qui venait d'être dit par Severus Rogue. De toute évidence, l'accident avait fait plus de dégâts qu'elle ne le pensait.

Severus s'inquiéta rapidement du manque de réaction de son interlocutrice. Elle était là à le dévisager, les yeux ronds. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit d'extraordinaire pour qu'elle le dévisage de cette façon. à croire qu'il débarquait d'une toute autre planète.

« Miss Granger…Miss Granger ? …Hermione, vous m'entendez ? »

la jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reprendre contenance :

« Vous vous fichez de moi pas vrai ? C'est quoi votre tactique au juste ? Faire semblant de vous inquiéter pour moi pour mieux pouvoir ensuite me critiquer, mieux m'insulter comme vous savez si bien le faire ! Et dire que l'espace d'un instant j'ai failli vous croire. »

« Détrompez-vous Miss Granger. Je suis réellement sincère. Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous après votre chute. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai veillez une bonne partie de la nuit, et que ce matin, après votre réveille, lorsque vous vous être rendormie, je vous ai porté ici. J'ai pensé vu que je ne sais pas où se trouvent vos appartements, que cet endroit serait bien plus enclin à vous permettre de vous reposer que ce vulgaire canapé où je vous avez déposée. »

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! » fut la seule réponse de la jeune sorcière.

« Et pourtant je puis vous assurer que c'est la stricte vérité » lui répondit sincèrement Severus. « Pour le moment, il faut que vous me disiez très précisément comment vous vous sentez Hermione, c'est très important. »

Hermione le dévisagea toujours sous le coup de la surprise. Elle avait énormément de mal réaliser que face à elle, se tenait Severus Rogue qui se préoccupait de sa santé.

« Je…ça peut aller. Quelques courbatures…dues à la chute je suppose, et quelques petits lancements à la tête » balbutia-t-elle.

« C'est ce que je pensais » annonça Severus plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers la table de chevet où attendaient sagement sept fioles de couleur marron, alors que la huitième était de couleur verte. Il prit la fiole verte, qu'il débouchonna avant de la tendre à Hermione :

« tenez, buvez cela »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle méfiante.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de douter du contenu de cette fiole. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de tenter de vous empoisonner ou de me jouer de vous si c'est ce que vous pensiez » lui répondit-il une once de déception dans la voix.

La jeune sorcière rougit d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Malgré tout, c'était dans sa nature d'être un brin méfiante envers une potion qui comme dans le cas présent, elle ne connaissait pas.

« Excusez-moi, c'est que j'ai pris l'habitude de me méfier de ce que je ne connais pas. »

« Je vous comprends et vous assure que vous avez entièrement raison. Pour le moment vous n'avez pas à être méfiante. Il ne s'agit ici que d'une potion anti-courbature.

« Dans ce cas d'accord, je la prends. »

Hermione prit la fiole que lui tendait Severus et en but le contenu d'une seule traite. Elle sentit presque immédiatement la potion faire effet. La légère douleur due aux courbatures disparaissait. Elle pouvait le sentir. à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'avait plus la moindre douleur. Seule une légère sensation de bien être persistait. Certainement un effet secondaire de la potion.

« Bien, maintenant j'aimerais examiner la blessure que vous avez à l'arrière de la tête. Si vous voulez bien vous tourner. »

Hermione le dévisagea à nouveau comme s'il parlait un langage différent du sien. De quoi pouvait-il bien lui parler ? Une blessure, quelle blessure ? Elle mit quelque temps avant de saisir la totalité de ce que lui disait son professeur. Cet état de bien être, ainsi que la difficulté qu'elle avait à comprendre ce que lui disait Severus, était en effet des effets secondaires de la potion, qui ne devaient pas durer bien longtemps.

En effet, quelques petites minutes plus tard, les effets ayant disparus, la jeune fille s'exécuta. Elle vint s'asseoir devant Severus tout en lui présentant son dos. Severus aussi se déplaça légèrement afin de mieux pouvoir examiner sa blessure. Il constata avec soulagement que la bosse encore bien visible la veille ne l'était pratiquement plus. Elle était certes toujours là, mais plus visible à l'œil nu. Il pouvait la sentir sous ses doigts, quoique très légère.

« Bien, d'ici demain matin elle n'y paraîtra plus. Il vous faudra prendre chaque matin et durant sept jours l'une de ces fioles pour vous éviter de ressentir de possibles élancements au niveau de la bosse, d'accord ? »

« Oui bien sûr, je m'y manquerais pas. »

Quand ce fut fait, il ne se releva pas pour autant. Au contraire, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Gryffondor qu'il sentit se raidir sous ses mains. Sans réellement prendre conscience de son geste, Severus se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à être tout contre son dos. Là, il déplaça son bras, qui vint se placer au-dessus de la poitrine de la jeune sorcière. Il la força gentiment à s'appuyer contre lui. Il la serra fort contre lui. De son autre main, il déplaça les cheveux de sa protégée. Alors que la tête d'Hermione reposait contre son épaule, il déposa un léger baiser dans son cou.

« Hermione…Hermione… » murmura-t-il tout contre son cou.

La jeune fille qui s'était raidit lorsqu'il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, se détendit lorsqu'il la prit contre lui. Elle se sentait bien, protégée dans ses bras. C'est pourquoi comme dans un état second, elle se laissa faire, le laissant l'embrasser dans le cou.

En revanche, lorsqu'il commença à murmurer son prénom d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, elle prit peur. Elle parvint sans trop de difficulté à se libérer de cette prison de fortune que constituaient ses bras. Elle bondit jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit, où elle y trouva refuge.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Pourquoi un tel comportement à mon égard ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit Miss Granger. Je m'inquiétais grandement de votre état de santé. »

« à d'autres ! » s'exclama-t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « J'ai du mal qu'une simple chute dans des escaliers puisse vous rendre si protecteur à mon égard. Vous qui il y a à peine deux jours me vouez un mépris sans borne. »

« Vous devez me croire ce n'est que la stricte vérité » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Hermione resta comme paralysée devant son regard. Pas la moindre trace de mépris, de froideur. Seulement de l'anxiété, de la sincérité, de la…tendresse ? Ainsi qu'autre chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

Elle ne reconnaissait plus du tout son professeur. Où était passé l'homme froid, distant et méprisant qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant plus de six ans ? Depuis son réveil, elle n'avait reçu aucune réplique bien sentie de sa part. Seulement des marques d'affections. Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait forcément du se passer quelque chose pendant qu'elle avait été inconsciente. Quelque chose qui d'une façon ou d'une autre la concernait.

Puis elle se souvint que par deux fois déjà, elle avait eu affaire à une personnalité de Rogue que personne ne semblait connaître. Une personnalité qu'il s'efforçait de cacher aux yeux de tous. à présent, elle ne savait plus quoi penser à propos de son profil. Comment pouvait-il passer comme ça d'une personnalité à l'autre de cette façon ? à quoi tout cela rimait-il ? était-ce pour lui une sorte de jeu destiné à faire passer le temps ? était-il réellement sincère dans ses propos ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête pour son plus grand désespoir.

Voyant la jeune fille plongée dans une intense réflexion, Severus en profita pour contourner le lit afin de venir la rejoindre. Il posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

Ce simple geste la sortie immédiatement de ses pensées. Quand elle leva son regard chocolat vers lui, il y vit une grande incertitude. Il posa son autre main sur son autre épaule pour tenter d'apaiser cette incertitude. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione n'interpréta pas ce geste de la même façon que lui. Elle prit peur ne sachant pas comment comprendre ce regard qu'il dardait sur elle. Elle recula donc. à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers elle, elle en faisait un en arrière. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle avisa la porte.

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi, vous entendez ! »

« écoutez Hermione… » tenta-t-il

« Non ! » le coupa-t-elle. « Plus vous resterez loin de moi, mieux je me porterais. La dernière fois, vous avez causé ma chute dans l'escalier. Qu'est-ce ça sera la prochaine fois ? »

« Je comprends que vous ayez un peu peur de mon comportement actuel. Pourtant je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de vous nuire d'une quelconque façon que cela soit. Je ne souhaite que votre bien, soyez-en sûre ! »

Hermione gagna rapidement la porte. Alors qu'à tâtons elle cherchait la poignée, elle lui dit :

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Laissez-moi du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'enfuit de la chambre et également des appartements de son maître des potions, laissant derrière elle un Severus Rogue qui un léger sourire aux lèvres, regardait presque rêveusement la porte de sa chambre se refermer lentement d'elle-même.

Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il constata non sans plaisir que dans sa fuite, elle avait oublié les fioles de potions qu'elle devait prendre quotidiennement. Son sourire ne cessa de s'agrandir lorsqu'il pensa que si elle voulait les récupérer, elle serait forcément obligée de passer…par lui !

…**oO§Oo…**

Le soir même aux environ de vingt heures, Hermione était installée dans son refuge, dans l'un des deux fauteuils face à la cheminée. Elle regardait le feu magique sans réellement le voir. Son esprit se trouvait à des lieux d'ici. Elle ne parvenait pas à se faire une idée fixe sur Severus Rogue. Un instant elle avait droit à l'homme sévère et froid qu'elle connaissait si bien, l'instant suivant il était tout son contraire. C'était extrêmement déroutant, d'autant plus qu'il lui semblait des plus protecteur à son égard depuis son réveil. Mais surtout, lorsqu'il avait commencé à l'embrasser dans sa chambre, dans sa voix, elle y avait décelé la même chose que lorsqu'il avait été sous le contrôle de la potion. Une sorte de désir. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Non pas que ça lui déplaise. Si un peu, mais il devait avoir un but bien précis ! Restait à savoir lequel !

Elle en conclut donc qu'il valait mieux pour elle l'éviter le plus possible pour le moment.

à peine avait-elle formulée cette pensée que le miroir magique s'anima. Il renvoyait à présent le visage de l'un des deux elfes de maison. Fronky en l'occurrence.

« Miss ? » l'appela-t-il

En s'entendant appelée, Hermione reprit contact avec la réalité. Son regard glissa rapidement par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil pour venir se poser sur le grand miroir.

« Oui Fronky » répondit-elle en se déplaçant jusqu'au miroir.

« Le maître vous fait savoir qu'il vous attend dans quinze minutes dans la salle à manger pour prendre le repas. Il vous fait savoir qu'il n'acceptera aucun refus de votre part et que si la Miss ne se présente pas au repas, le maître trouvera le moyen de venir lui-même la chercher en ce lieu. »

Hermione poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Et revoilà de nouveau Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à Poudlard. Personnage tout aussi détestable qu'irritant, qui prenait un malin plaisir à donner des ordres. Personnage qui détestait par-dessus tout que le moindre de ses ordres ne soit pas exécuté. Ce très charmant personnage était de retour !

« Très bien » soupira-t-elle «j'y serais »

« Bien Miss. Je lui transmets le message…ah oui, le maître a dit de dire à la Miss qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas d'autres choix que de répondre à l'invitation du maître si elle voulait récupérer qui lui appartient. Fronfy ne sait pas de quoi le maître voulait parler. Le maître à lui-même dit à Fronky que la Miss comprendrait. »

« très bien, merci Fronky »

La connexion s'interrompit après la réponse de la jeune fille.

« Tu parles d'une invitation. C'est plutôt un ordre ! » maugréa-t-elle.

Pile quinze minutes plus tard, soit vingt heures trente précis, la jeune sorcière pénétra d'un pas plus que traînant dans la salle à manger. Il fallait voir à quel point elle était enjouée à l'idée de dîner en la compagnie d'une personne ne s'exprimant que par ordre.

« Miss Granger. Vous voilà enfin ! » s'exclama chaleureusement Severus depuis l'autre bout de la table.

Elle qui s'attendait à voir l'homme froid, elle fut plus que surprise de voir l'homme attentionné.

« asseyez-vous je vous prie. »

Dès qu'elle se fut installée, le dîner put commencer. Severus en parfait hôte tenta de lui faire la conversation, même si son invitée se contentait de lui répondre par monosyllabes.

Pas un instant il ne lui reprocha son manque d'intérêt pour la conversation qu'il semblait avoir pour deux. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert, Hermione n'y tenant plus explosa :

« Mais enfin à quoi rime toute cette comédie ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous avez qui pourrait bien m'appartenir ? »

« Miss Granger, sachez que je ne joue aucunement la comédie. J'essaie juste d'être plaisant avec vous. » répondit-il d'un ton égal.

« J'ai pourtant du mal à vous croire. »

« C'est pourtant là l'entière vérité. » lui sourit-il d'un véritable sourire, et non l'une de ses habituelles grimaces.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le revoyait sourire depuis le jour où sous l'emprise de la potion, il lui avait offert un véritable sourire qui l'avait fait fondre.

Là encore, elle se sentait fondre comme neige au soleil. Ce sourire lui allait si bien qu'elle en oubliait de se méfier.

« Miss Granger…miss Granger…Hermione ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle stupidement en revenant soudainement sur terre.

« Je vous demandais quelle serait votre réponse si je vous disais que je souhaite simplement obtenir votre amitié. Vous savez, l'homme froid et méprisant que vous côtoyez à Poudlard n'est qu'un masque revêtu pour préserver mon rôle de double agent. Mais là, étant donné que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, je ne souhaite plus jouer. Je préfère laisser tomber les masques. »

« Comment vous croire ? »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose lorsque vous étiez inconsciente. »

« j'en étais sûre » dit-elle triomphalement

« Cela va sans doute vous paraître difficile à croire, mais je me suis vu en vous : fragile, demandant protection, seule. J'ai eu l'impression de me revoir lorsque j'avais votre âge, seul, attendant une aide qui n'est jamais venue…mais passons au salon, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

Ils prirent place dans deux fauteuils l'un à côté de l'autre face à la cheminée.

Alors Severus entreprit de lui raconter sa vie, n'omettant aucun détail. Son enfance heureuse, entouré par des parents aimants, respectueux. Son adolescence difficile à commencer par la mort mystérieuse de son père, le remariage de sa mère, son beau-père, sa souffrance, son malheur. Maxence et son courage ; sa nouvelle source d'espoir, son entrée chez les mangemorts, sa répugnance à commettre de tels crimes, la mort de son beau-père qui avait été une première libération pour lui, l'aide de Dumbledore pour finalement en arriver à son rôle d'espion aujourd'hui. Il termina son récit par lui expliquer la découverte quant au fait qu'en l'envoyant ici, Dumbledore lui offrait une chance d'assurer son rôle de protecteur. Rôle qu'il n'avait su assurer correctement auprès de Maxence.

Lorsqu'il termina son récit, Hermione était au bord des larmes. Il était passé par tellement d'épreuves qu'elle parvenait sans peine à le comprendre.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui vous est arrivé professeur » lui dit-elle les yeux brillants.

« Vous ne devez pas Hermione » dit-il en venant s'agenouiller devant son fauteuil. Puis lui prenant ses mains entre les siennes, il ajouta «tout cela appartient désormais au passé. Acceptez mon amitié et repartons sur de nouvelles bases. Qu'en dites-vous Hermione ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tout cela demande réflexion » balbutia-t-elle.

« Très bien Hermione. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas être trop longue. »

« J'essaierais. Je crois que je vais vous laisser, il se fait déjà tard » dit-elle en se levant prestement, mettant un minimum de distance entre elle et Severus qu'elle jugea en cet instant beaucoup trop proche d'elle.

« D'accord. Au fait Hermione, vous avez oublié vos potions ce matin » s'amusa-t-il.

Il fut encore plus amusé en voyant la délicieuse teinte rouge que prenait son visage. Il sortit les fameuses fioles de sa poche, auxquelles il rendit leur taille réelle.

« Les potions ? Ah oui c'est vrai » dit-elle en se souvenant soudainement les avoir oublié lorsqu'elle s'était promptement sauvée des appartements de son professeur le matin même.

« Bonne nuit Miss Granger » dit-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue.

à ce geste, Hermione rougit violemment même si le baiser lui avait procuré de délicieux frissons qu'elle n'avait pu réprimer.

« Bo…bonne nuit…professeur » bégaya-t-elle

Elle sortit alors de la pièce sans demander son reste.

**_à suivre..._**


	12. Pénible nouvelle

_**Bonjour tout le monde. Non je ne suis pas morte; simplement terriblement en retard dans la publication de mes fics. **_

_**J'ai eu pas mal de contretemps depuis ma dernière publication, sans parler de ma difficulté à mettre ce chapitre en oeuvre. Je savais ce que je voulais y mettre, le problème était que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre.**_

_**Je ne répondrais pas aux reviews maintenant, mais sachez que comme d'habitude, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.**_

_**Comme d'hab, mis à part Maxence, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent.**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.**_

**Autre information très importante. S'il vous plaît, allez faire un tour sur mon profil, en bas de pages, il y a une note importante (du moins pour moi). Il s'agit juste de se rendre sur une page web, mais plus d'info sur mon profil.**

**Bisous à tous

* * *

**

**...oO§Oo...**

**_Chap 12 : pénible nouvelle_**

**...oO§Oo...

* * *

**

Un étrange climat s'était, depuis une semaine, installé au Manoir inconnu. En effet, depuis une semaine que Severus s'était livré à elle en tout état d'esprit, sans aucune arrière-pensée, Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps à tenter de l'éviter. Elle ne savait que penser de l'attitude de l'homme qui pendant six longues années n'avait fait que la rabaisser, l'humilier, l'ignorer en cours. Elle ne savait que penser de sa nouvelle attitude. S'agissait-il d'une mascarade de sa part, destinée à la rabaisser par la suite ou au contraire, avait-il été réellement sincère dans ses propos ? Elle ne savait que penser à ce propos, et le fait de ne savoir que penser l'ennuyait au plus haut point, d'autant plus qu'il était bien connu qu'elle détestait ne pas savoir quelque chose !

A plusieurs reprises au cours de cette semaine, Severus avait tant bien que mal tenté d'engager un dialogue avec elle. Mais à chaque fois, il s'était retrouvé confronté ou à un mur ou à des monosyllabes en terme de réponses. Il fallait pourtant reconnaître qu'il avait fait de nombreux efforts afin de pouvoir avoir avec elle une conversation… civilisée, déployant des trésors de patience face à son manque de réaction lorsqu'il tentait d'engager une conversation sur n'importe quel sujet susceptible de lui plaire. Ses tentatives s'étaient, tout le temps, soldées par de cuisants échecs.

Severus savait pertinemment que la jeune sorcière ne savait que penser de sa nouvelle attitude envers elle. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle devait se poser des questions. Dans un sens, il comprenait sa réaction. Ce n'était quand même pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir une personne qui pendant plus de six vous avait haï, vouloir sans raison du jour au lendemain, devenir votre ami ou du moins, une personne en qui vous pouvez avoir une certaine confiance. Une personne qui dit vous ressembler sur plusieurs points, et donc pouvoir vous comprendre. De même qu'il savait qu'elle devait se demander s'il jouait un quelconque jeu ou s'il était des plus sincère. Severus savait qu'il faudrait du temps à la sorcière pour qu'elle accepte de lui faire confiance. Pour qu'elle accepte de ne plus voir en lui un être abject, dur ; froid, cynique, qui n'avait fait que la haïr pendant un peu plus de six ans. Néanmoins, il espérait que ce temps dont elle aurait besoin ne serait tout de même pas trop long.

D'une certaine façon, Severus souffrait de cette attente qui lui paraissait interminable. Il souffrait de devoir attendre une réponse, une réaction de la jeune sorcière, qui lui ferait comprendre qu'à défaut de tout oublier, elle acceptait de repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec lui. Même si pour le moment, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il savait qu'il souffrirait encore plus en cas de refus de la part d'Hermione, dont il avait apprit à apprécier la compagnie.

Comme quelques semaines plus tôt, Severus éprouvait une lassitude quant au fait de devoir perpétuellement se constituer un masque, cachant ses moindres émotions. Il était las de devoir agir en tant qu'espion pour l'un comme pour l'autre camp. Las de devoir obéir aux ordres d'un _Maître_ assoiffé de pouvoir comme de vengeance qui le répugnait au plus haut point. Las de devoir surveiller ses fréquentations pour ne pas que ce _Maître_ découvre qu'il était passé dans le camp adverse et qu'au moment de la bataille finale, il se battrait dans le camp de la Lumière et non des Ténèbres ! Il était fatigué de tout cela, réellement fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que tout cela stoppe une bonne fois pour toute. Alors à ce moment-là, il pourra penser à lui, sans se soucier des conséquences que cela engendrera !

Cependant, ce que ni Hermione ni Severus ne savaient pour l'heure, c'est qu'un événement bien que tragique, jouerait en la faveur du Maître des Potions !

**.oO§Oo.**

Une nouvelle matinée identique aux autres s'éleva sur le Manoir Inconnu. Les deux résidents du Manoir s'éveillèrent lentement en cette belle matinée d'août. Rien en cet instant n'aurait pu laisser prévoir qu'avant la fin de cette merveilleuse journée qui s'annonçait, quelque chose de tragique bouleverserait à tout jamais la vie de l'un des deux résidents !

Tandis que Severus contrairement à son habitude s'éveillait tout juste dans l'aile Nord du Manoir, une jeune sorcière s'éveillait à son tour dans l'aile opposée à celle de son hôte.

Chacun de leur côté se levèrent avant de passer dans la salle de bain, pour l'habituelle toilette matinale. C'était une matinée identique aux précédentes… enfin presque.

Ce matin-là en se levant, Hermione fut prise d'un étrange pressentiment. Quelque chose qu'elle ne savait comment interpréter. Une sorte de pressentiment qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. Comme si elle savait dès à présent que quelque chose, dont elle ignorait la nature allait se passer. C'était vraiment très étrange, et en plus, cela la gênait très fortement. Elle se sentait impuissante face à quelque chose qui, elle en était malgré tout, certaine, allait se produire. Quelque chose qu'inexorable, qu'elle ne pourrait empêcher.

Elle ne put alors s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour ses parents. Elle ne savait pas s'ils allaient bien, si quelqu'un, comme le lui avait assuré Dumbledore, les surveillaient sans relâche, pour éviter toute attaque possible envers eux. Ses parents lui manquaient cruellement, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de les contacter. Dumbledore avait préféré qu'elle ne tente pas de les joindre d'une quelconque façon que se soit, afin de minimiser tout risque pour l'ennemi de découvrir l'endroit où elle se cachait. A cette pensée, une vague de tristesse la submergea, la laissant pendant un instant vide de toute envie de se battre.

Elle se reprit pourtant bien vite, décidant de ne pas se laisser démoraliser par ce genre de pensées. Pour le bien d'Harry comme pour son propre bien, elle ne souhaitait pas se montrer faible, car montrer sa faiblesse à l'ennemi, c'était en quelque sorte signer son arrêt de mort !

Ce fut sur ces pensées positives que la jeune sorcière sortit de ses appartements une petite demi-heure plus tard. Comme elle le faisait désormais depuis une semaine, elle avait avant de sortir regardé où se trouvait son hôte, grâce à l'horloge magique qui ornait maintenant le mur de ses appartements. Cependant comme tous les matins depuis maintenant une semaine, elle savait pertinemment que ce geste ne servait à rien dans la mesure où elle tombait toujours sur Severus dans la salle à manger. Elle se doutait bien que ce dernier devait attendre qu'elle sorte de ses appartements et prenne la direction de la salle à manger pour à son tour venir la rejoindre. Elle le devinait, puisqu'il arrivait toujours quelques minutes après elle.

Cette matinée-là n'échappa pas à la règle puisque cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle se trouvait là, qu'à son tour, il apparut dans la salle.

« Bonjour Hermione ! » Lui dit-il chaleureusement en venant prendre place en face d'elle, une esquisse de sourire se dessinant sur ses fines lèvres.

« Bonjour » répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Et bien ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ce matin. Quelque chose vous tracasse ? » S'inquiéta-t-il de la voir pâle.

Elle avait l'air un peu malade, et cela inquiéta grandement Severus plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Pour une raison qui lui demeurait encore inconnue, il ne supportait pas de la voir comme cela. Il voulait être à ses côtés si elle en avait besoin, l'aider s'il le fallait. Le seul problème était bien évidemment que la sorcière ne semblait pas très disposée à lui faire confiance, à remarquer qu'il voulait réellement l'aider et non lui jouer une mauvaise blague comme elle semblait encore penser que c'était ce à quoi il s'adonnait. Cela le chagrinait qu'elle ne voit pas en lui une personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter si besoin était.

« Allez-y Hermione, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. Vous pouvez tout me dire, vous savez que je ne me jouerais jamais de vous » l'encouragea-t-il à se confier.

« Très bien, mais vous allez sûrement me prendre pour une folle. Depuis que je me suis levée ce matin, je me sens bizarre, j'ai une sorte de pressentiment que je ne saurais expliquer. Je suis presque persuadée qu'il va se passer quelque chose contre quoi je ne pourrais pas lutter, et cela me gêne terriblement » avoua-t-elle soudain.

« C'est compréhensible ce que vous ressentez. Comment vous expliquer ? Ce que vous ressentez, c'est l'un des effets générés par la guerre. Vous êtes anxieuse, parce que vous ne savez si pas ceux qui comptent pour vous sont bien à l'abri. Ce à quoi je vous répondrais que, oui. Des gens, digne de confiance, veillent sur leur bien être. Vous n'avez pas à vous faire de tracas. »

« Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire un sang d'encre pour eux. C'est plus fort que moi. Quoi que je fasse, il y a toujours un moment où je me retrouve à penser à eux. »

« Je comprends, mais une fois de plus, je vous rassure, rien ne peux leur arriver autant qu'ils demeurent sous la protection de l'Ordre. Si vous le souhaitez Hermione, je peux tenter de me renseigner auprès de Dumbledore afin d'avoir quelques nouvelles à vous transmettre » proposa-t-il sincèrement.

« Vous feriez vraiment cela pour moi ? » Demanda la jeune femme qui ne parvenait pas totalement à y croire.

« Bien sûr ! Je prends donc cela pour un oui ! Dites-moi qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Et bien, je comptais prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque du salon. J'en ai remarqué quelques-uns qui me semblent fort intéressant. Et après cela, je ne sais pas encore. »

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, demandez aux elfes de maison de vous indiquer le chemin de mon laboratoire. C'est là que je serais si vous me cherchez. Il me reste quelques potions à tester, puis à établir le programme de cette année. »

**.oO§Oo.**

Comme le lui avait dit Hermione, elle se trouvait confortablement installée dans le salon, allongée sur le canapé, un épais livre dans les mains. D'après l'expression de son visage, son livre semblait des plus passionnant. Un sourire tendre se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, ce qui aurait pu conforter n'importe qui dans le fait que le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, était passionnant. A première vue, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait là de l'un de ces vieux grimoires regorgeant de toutes sortes de formules. Des formules d'enchantements ou de métamorphoses ou encore l'un de ses gros livre comme celui qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant lu une bonne dizaine de fois intitulé _'L'Histoire de Poudlard'_. Cependant, nul n'aurait ne serait-ce que soupçonner que ce livre était en réalité d'un tout autre genre.

'_Carmillia se tenait devant la fenêtre à réfléchir aux révélations que l'homme qu'elle avait aimé lui avait fait. Elle l'avait considéré comme un lâche pour l'avoir abandonnée alors que, plus que jamais, elle avait eu besoin de son aide, de son soutien, de sa simple présence, qui suffisait à l'apaiser. Disait-il la vérité ou cherchait-il simplement un moyen de l'amadouer afin qu'elle oublie cette tenace rancune qui la saisissait depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée. A vrai dire, elle ne savait que penser. Ses paroles paraissaient des plus sincères. Mais comment faire confiance à un homme qui pendant plus de vingt ans avait du apprendre à mentir afin de survivre. Lui qui disait l'avoir recherchée pendant de long mois, sans aucun résultat. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Elle était fatiguée de devoir se demander que faire. Elle désespérait, et personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide._

_Deux bras puissant l'enlacèrent, tandis qu'un corps se serrait contre le sien. Les deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, la serrant plus étroitement contre ce corps chaud et rassurant. Une tête vint se nicher au creux de son cou. De doux baisers furent exquisément déposés le long de ce cou, offert de son plein gré aux mille baisers promis par cette bouche, et jusqu'à son épaule nouvellement dénudée. Ce fut toute une pluie de baisers, plus sensuels les uns que les autres qui la firent à moitié fondre, tandis que cette voix chaude, qui avait toujours provoqué chez elle, des frissons exquis l'implorait de lui pardonner. Une vague de désir déferla brusquement en elle, la laissant à demi-pantelante entre les bras de l'homme, dont elle sentait que le désir qu'il éprouvait égalait le sien. Elle pouvait sentir dans son dos l'intensité du désir que son amant éprouvait pour elle._

_- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais mon amour. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Tu es toute ma vie._

_- Plus jamais, je te le promets._

_C'était sa façon à elle de lui pardonner, de l'accepter de nouveau dans sa vie de future maman.'_

Effectivement, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un roman sentimental qui captait toute l'attention de la jeune sorcière. Hermione l'avait découvert un jour en fouillant dans la grande bibliothèque du salon. Quelque chose, elle ne savait quoi avait attiré son attention dans ce livre, du coup, elle n'avait pu résister à la tentation. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée en la possession du livre de Manuella Nero célèbre auteur sorcière, dont le livre _Un amour pourtant impossible_ se trouvait entre les mains de la jeune sorcière.

Et tout comme l'avait annoncé Severus, ce dernier se trouvait dans son laboratoire. Il ne lisait pas de roman sentimental, trouvant cela d'un puérilisme inimaginable. Non, le grand Severus Rogue avait mieux à faire que de perdre son temps avec ce genre de roman. Il était comme il l'avait fait savoir à sa jeune invitée occupée à tester quelques potions. Ensuite, il avait l'intention de s'attaquer au programme de cette année, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il perdait un temps fou, ses cours ne parvenant jamais au cerveau de ces cornichons sans cervelles, qui généralement ne comprenaient pas un traître mot de ce qu'il leur racontait.

Severus tout absorbé à sa tâche qui constituait à tester diverses potions, ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement qu'il était sujet à une observation poussée depuis le grand miroir identique à celui qui se trouvait dans l'autre pièce du sanctuaire, lui-même en tout point identique à celui qui se trouvait dans le refuge d'Hermione.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il releva la tête de sa potion, qu'il s'aperçut de la présence de son elfe de maison par l'intermédiaire du miroir. L'elfe, voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son maître, prit la parole :

« Winky sait qu'elle ne doit pas déranger son maître lorsqu'il se trouve dans son laboratoire… » s'excusa-t-elle en se parlant plus à elle-même qu'à son maître.

« Dans ce cas-là pourquoi le fais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il fermement.

« … Pourtant Winky l'a fait » continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son maître ; « Pourtant Winky le leur a dit que le maître n'aimait pas être dérangé lorsqu'il se trouvait dans son laboratoire, mais ils ont insisté pour que Winky dérange le maître. Winky s'excuse, elle ne voulait pas le faire, mais devant leur insistance, Winky a du se résoudre à le faire. Winky est désolée maître, terriblement désolée. »

« Winky ! Cesses de parler comme si je n'étais pas là, et expliques-moi un peu plus clairement ce qui se passe. Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu tentes de me faire comprendre. Et d'abord, ce sont qui '_Ils'_ ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton conciliant.

« Ce sont le professeur Dumbledore qui est accompagné de votre frère Maxence, Maître. Ils viennent d'arriver à l'instant, et désirent vous voir de toute urgence. Ils sont dans le parc, près de l'écurie. Maxence dit que c'est là que vous devez les rejoindre. »

« Très bien Winky, j'y vais immédiatement. »

La connexion s'interrompit ensuite, laissant Severus plus que perplexe. Il se doutait que le fait que le directeur se soit personnellement déplacé jusqu'ici pour s'entretenir avec lui, n'annonçait rien de tellement bon. De même que le fait que le directeur soit accompagné par son frère, n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Devait-il s'attendre au pire ? Peu importe la situation à laquelle il allait être confronté, il était prêt à y faire face, de la meilleure façon qui soit. Du moment que le directeur ne lui demandait pas d'assurer la protection de Potter, il était prêt à tout affronter.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il eut une pensée pour Hermione, alors que ce qu'elle lui avait confié quelques heures plus tôt lui revenait en mémoire. Un étrange malaise le saisit, alors qu'un pressentiment faisait son apparition. D'instinct, il sut que la présence et de son frère et du directeur avait pour une raison inconnue, un seul et unique motif : Hermione Granger.

Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, il fit rapidement disparaître les restes de chaudrons qui traînaient ici et là, au moyen d'un efficace _'Evanesco'_, avant de ranger ses précieuses potions. Alors seulement lorsque son laboratoire fut complètement rangé, il disparut dans un petit_ 'pop'_ sonore, caractéristique d'un transplanage.

Severus réapparut quelques petites secondes plus tard, juste devant les écuries, là où comme l'en avait informé Winky, se trouvaient Albus Dumbledore et son frère Maxence, qui arboraient des mines désolées.

**.oO§Oo.**

Hermione se trouvait toujours au même endroit, son fameux livre entre les mains. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa lecture, qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle n'était désormais plus la seule occupante des lieux. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de la présence des trois nouveaux arrivants, qui la regardaient un air désolé dans le regard.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle eut la désagréable sensation d'être observée qu'elle se décida enfin à lever le nez de son livre. Et là, elle rencontra trois paires d'yeux, deux d'un noir profond, tandis que le troisième n'arborait plus ce pétillement qui lui était propre.

Un malaise s'empara aussitôt d'elle. Avant même que l'une des trois personnes n'ouvre la bouche, elle savait déjà que c'était pour lui annoncer une bien triste nouvelle.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, bonjour Maxence. Je suis extrêmement ravie de vous revoir ! » S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait gaie, malgré le malaise qui se développait.

« Bonjour Miss Granger » lui répondit le directeur, tentant de rendre sa voix agréable, ce dont il ne parvint qu'à moitié.

« Professeur, je suis désolée si je vous ai fait déplacer pour rien, et encore plus désolée si vous avez dû passer une bonne partie de votre été à faire des recherches, mais je crains que cela ne se soit avéré inutile en fin de compte. Voyez, cela peut vous paraître difficile à croire mais… »

« Miss Granger, de quoi parlez-vous ? » La coupa le directeur qui n'avait pas la moindre, idée de ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire.

« Vous m'aviez dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, que vous alliez vous mettre en quête d'un nouveau protecteur. Mais voyez-vous, il s'est passé pas mal de chose depuis la dernière fois, et comme il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant la reprise des cours, il n'est plus nécessaire que vous changiez de protecteur. Je sais que cela peut paraître très difficile à croire ou même à concevoir, mais il se trouve que le professeur Rogue et moi-même nous sommes découverts pas mal de points communs, qui n'ont rendu notre cohabitation que plus agréable. » Dit-elle d'une seule traite, parlant même pour ne rien dire, afin de ne pas laisser le malaise qui l'avait saisit gagner sur elle.

Elle se sentait tellement anxieuse, que le fait de parler pour ne rien dire, l'aider un peu à se calmer, et surtout l'aidait à ne pas penser au pire. Au fond d'elle-même elle avait conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, sans savoir ce que cela pouvait être. Pourtant elle refusait catégoriquement de se l'avouer. Elle refusait de voir la vérité en face, sachant que la vérité faisait la plupart du temps mal. Elle préférait se voiler la face, sachant que cette attitude pouvait être qualifiée d'égoïste, si cela pouvait l'empêcher de souffrir.

« Hermione, Hermione, ce n'est pas de cela que je souhaitais vous parler. » Lui dit le directeur d'un ton conciliant, lui offrant un pauvre sourire.

« Ah bon ? Je pensais que c'était le motif de votre présence ici. Comme quoi, cela prouve que je n'ai pas tout le temps réponse à tout. » Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

« Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet plus important. »

« Ah ! Et bien dans ce cas, je vous propose de prendre une tasse de thé, et ensuite nous discuterons de ce que vous vouliez me dire » dit-elle pour masquer l'anxiété qui la gagnait. Puis sans attendre une quelconque réponse de leur part, elle enchaîna. « Bien, ne bougez pas je reviens tout de suite. Je vais aller voir les elfes de maison qui sont en cuisine, pour qu'ils nous préparent du thé, ainsi que des petits gâteaux pour l'accompagner. Je sais que vous ne pourrez pas y résister, ils les font tellement bien. »

Disant cela, elle s'était levée, et se dirigeait vers la porte du salon, qu'elle passa se parlant toujours à elle-même, car depuis qu'elle leur avait proposé de boire une tasse de thé, les trois adultes avaient cessé de l'écouter.

Ils savaient que ce que le directeur avait à lui révéler serait difficile à accepter pour la jeune fille qu'elle était. Cela sera un véritable choc pour elle, une épreuve difficile à surmonter. Il leur faudra y aller en douceur pour ne pas causer un trop gros choc. Même s'il répugnait à devoir jouer les messagers de mauvaise augure, Albus n'avait malheureusement pas d'autres choix que de s'en acquitter personnellement. Il lui faudra procéder tout en douceur, bien que cela sera terriblement dur. Il la savait intelligente, au point d'avoir déjà compris qu'il se passait quelque chose qui la concernait.

Mais comment lui annoncer une telle nouvelle que celle qu'il s'apprêtait à lui apprendre. Comment lui dire qu'est arrivé le pire ? Comment lui dire que pour elle, le bonheur s'est en parti éteint, que sa jeunesse est finie, qu'il ne lui reste que des amis, comment lui dire qu'elle va souffrir ?

Comment lui dire qu'aujourd'hui elle se retrouve orpheline de mère ?

Et c'est lui Albus Dumbledore qui se retrouve avec cette pénible tâche sur les bras !

Severus plus que quiconque comprenait la jeune fille qui venait de sortir du salon sans qu'aucun des trois adultes ne l'en empêche. Il la comprenait parfaitement, pour être lui-même passé par cette terrible épreuve, à un âge plus jeune que le sien.

Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle sera anéantie à l'annonce de la funèbre nouvelle ? Qui pouvait sortir indemne d'une telle épreuve ? Personne ! Même la plus solide des personnes en garde des séquelles plus ou moins importante tout au long de sa vie.

Alors elle, si jeune, si fragile, c'est sans nul doute qu'elle sera effondrée.

Mais il sera là, lui. Contrairement à lui, elle ne sera pas seule pour affronter cette épreuve. Il sera là lui, pour lui apporter soutient et réconfort. Même si la plupart des gens ne comprendraient pas son geste, lui il sait que puisqu'ils se ressemblent sur tant de point, il est le plus à même à la comprendre, donc par conséquent le plus à même à la soutenir, à être là à ses côtés.

C'est pour cela qu'il se proposa d'aller la rechercher. Il sortit à son tour du salon avant même que son frère ou le directeur n'aient eu le temps de réagir, encore moins le temps de répondre quoi que se soit.

Severus n'eut pas à aller loin pour la retrouver. Elle était assise sur l'avant dernière marche du monumental escalier, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, les bras passés autour dans un geste de défense. Son regard absent paraissait vide.

« Hermione » l'appela-t-il doucement.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction, elle ne semblait même pas avoir fait attention au fait qu'il se trouvait devant elle.

« Hermione ! Miss Granger ! » Appela-t-il plus fermement.

Cette fois-ci il eut plus de succès que la fois précédente. Cependant le regard qu'elle tourna vers lui, le bouleversa profondément. Dans son regard l'étincelle de vie semblait s'être à tout jamais éteinte. Elle le regardait sans réellement le voir.

Quand elle lui parla ce fut d'une voix blanche :

« J'en étais certaine, j'en étais sûre. Ce pressentiment que j'ai eu ce matin, ça c'est confirmé. Il s'est passé quelque chose, et je n'ai rien pu faire ! »

Intérieurement, il admit qu'elle avait parfaitement raison, seulement elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle avait raison.

« Hermione, il faut que vous veniez, le directeur va vous expliquer la situation. »

« Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, j'ai peur de ce que je vais apprendre. » Lui répondit-elle.

« Il le faut pourtant Miss Granger. »

« Est-ce que… vous resterez là ? »

« Bien évidemment, je vous l'ai dit, vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi » lui dit-il d'une voix que se voulait rassurante.

Tel un automate, Hermione se releva et le suivit dans le salon où les deux autres hommes les attendaient, le regard triste, une peine qu'ils ne pouvaient cacher malgré leurs efforts, déformait leurs traits.

Docilement la jeune sorcière reprit sa place sur le canapé. Tandis que Maxence et Severus prenaient place dans les fauteuils qu'ils placèrent devant le canapé, Albus s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.

Doucement, il prit ses mains dans les siennes, et se décida enfin à parler :

« Miss Granger, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui qui nous a, tous, bouleversé. Pour être franc avec vous, je ne sais même pas comment vous le dire. »

« Dans ce cas, ne dites rien » supplia la jeune sorcière dont le visage blanchissait à vue d'œil.

« Je n'ai pourtant pas d'autres choix que de le faire. En revanche je vais tenter de le faire de façon à vous ménager. Miss Granger, Hermione… ce matin, Londres a été, comment dire, témoin d'un événement d'une rare violence. Des membres de l'Ordre comme vous le savez assurent la protection de vos amis et de vos parents. Cependant l'un des groupes a été trompé par un sort d'illusion de magie noire, qui a trompé leur vigilance. Un groupe de mangemorts a sévi en matinée en plein cœur de Londres. Quand nous nous sommes aperçus de la supercherie, il était malheureusement trop tard, le mal avait été fait. Cette attaque de mangemorts a fait des victimes. Je suis désolé Hermione… »

« Non ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Ne dites rien, vous vous trompez, il ne s'est rien passé, tout le monde va bien » dit-elle inutilement.

« Je suis tellement désolé Hermione… Ce sont… vos parents qui étaient la cible des mangemorts. »

« NON ! » Hurla-t-elle. « Vous mentez !!! Mes parents vont bien ! »

« J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que c'est vrai, qu'ils vont bien, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Hermione… je suis au regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre mère, Elisabeth Granger… »

« NONNNN !!!! » Hurla-t-elle, laissant libre court à ses larmes. « Non, pas ma mère ! »

« … Quant à votre père John Granger, nous l'avons fait entrer à Ste-Mangouste. Son état est très critique. Les médecins se refusent à tout diagnostic définitif. Je suis sincèrement désolé Hermione. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ils n'avaient rien fait, rien. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'attaquer à eux. »

Elle se leva brusquement du canapé, les larmes coulant en abondance sur son visage, sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis s'immobilisa brusquement, son regard se posant sur son Maître des Potions qui n'osait la regarder, la peine se lisait sur son visage. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle endurait en ce moment.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était levée, elle fondit sur lui. Severus eut tout juste le temps de se lever afin d'éviter qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus. Le chagrin avait soudainement fait place à la haine lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui. Sa voix était glaciale, le mépris plus que palpable :

« Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Vous êtes content j'imagine. Sale Mangemort. Quel plaisir cela vous fait-il que de vous attaquer à des gens sans défense qui ne vous ont strictement rien, fait ! Qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter ça ? Hein ? Ils étaient moldus c'est ça ? Vous les méprisiez tellement qu'en plus vous étiez obligés de les assassinés ? Vous êtes lâches, vous m'entendez ? Vous êtes lâches ! Je vous déteste, non je vous Hais, vous m'entendez je vous hais !!! » Lui hurla-t-elle tout en martelant la poitrine de Severus de ses petits poings.

« Miss Granger je vous prie ! » La réprimanda Albus.

« Non, Albus, laissez-la extérioriser sa peine. » Lui dit doucement Maxence.

« Allez-y Miss Granger, défoulez-vous sur moi ! » L'encouragea Severus qui ne tenta rien pour empêcher ses petits poings fragiles de l'atteindre.

« JE VOUS HAIS ! JE VOUS MEPRISE ! VOUS N'ETES QU'UN MEPRISABLE MANGEMORT ! QUEL EFFET ÇA VOUS FAIT DE TUER DES GENS AUSSI INNOCENTS QUE L'ETAIENT MES PARENTS ! VOUS SAVIEZ N'EST-CE PAS ! VOUS SAVIEZ PUISQUE VOUS ETES DES LEURS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS VOIR ! POURQUOI ? » Supplia-t-elle.

Elle cessa de marteler sa poitrine de coups. Elle se laissa choir au sol, toutes les forces de son corps la désertant soudainement. Elle n'avait plus la force de le rendre responsable de la mort de ses parents. Elle n'avait à présent plus que la force de pleurer encore et encore.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? Ils n'avaient rien fait. Pourquoi ? » Répéta-t-elle sans cesse.

Severus s'agenouilla devant elle, et dans un geste qui lui semblait tout à fait adapté à la situation, l'attira contre lui, refermant ses bras rassurant contre son corps secoué de spasmes. Doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser, le temps que les spasmes disparaissent, le temps que la colère disparaisse elle aussi, pour laisser place à la peine, au chagrin, à la tristesse.

« Je sais Hermione qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. C'est ainsi nous n'y pouvons rien. Ce sont des mangemorts, seul la mort les rend heureux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, autrement croyez bien que j'aurais tout fait pour éviter cela. Il faut vous calmer Hermione maintenant. C'est dur, très dur même, mais il va falloir apprendre à vivre avec. Mais il ne faut pas que vous vous inquiétiez, il y aura toujours quelqu'un à vos côtés pour vous soutenir dans cette difficile épreuve. »

Tout en murmurant ces paroles, il n'avait cessé de lui caresser les cheveux puis le dos. Cela la calma considérablement, au point qu'elle sombra dans une douce léthargie.

Si Albus et Maxence s'étonnèrent de ce geste, ils n'en firent aucun commentaire, le laissant agir au mieux. A vrai dire, Maxence était sérieusement dérouté. Il s'était attendu à ce que son frère pique l'une de ses habituelles, colère froide, vu la façon dont la jeune fille lui avait parlé. D'autant qu'il se souvenait parfaitement que lors de sa précédente visite, lors de laquelle il avait amené la jeune fille, les piques et insinuations, fusaient de toutes parts. Son frère s'étant même refusé à protéger la sorcière, Hermione de son côté le suppliant de ne pas la laisser seule en sa compagnie. Or là, son frère lui parlait avec douceur, chose extrêmement rare chez lui, la consolant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Là, il reconnaissait le frère qui avait veillé sur lui lorsqu'il était petit, le frère qui avait tout fait afin d'éviter leur père de le rallier à sa cause, l'éloignant volontairement pour le protéger. Il était tout de même un peu heureux qu'une personne soit parvenue à le rendre tel qu'il était avant. Pour cela, il sera éternellement reconnaissant envers Hermione Granger !

Albus quant à lui, n'était pas tellement surpris de cette soudaine marque d'affection de Severus envers la sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Severus d'assurer sa protection, il l'avait fait en tout état de cause, sachant pertinemment que la sorcière réveillerait en lui d'anciens souvenirs, pas forcément agréables, mais qui néanmoins lui feraient prendre conscience qu'on lui offrait une seconde chance, pour pouvoir offrir à quelqu'un ce qu'on lui avait refusé dans la même situation.

Pendant que les deux hommes étaient occupés avec leurs pensées, Severus souleva doucement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cette dernière ne lui offrit pas la moindre résistance. Elle était trop fatiguée pour lutter contre lui. Elle se laissa totalement faire. Avec des gestes lents et précis, Severus la déposa précautionneusement sur le canapé, que venait juste de quitter Albus en comprenant son attention. Severus fit ensuite apparaître une fine couverture avec laquelle il la recouvrit jusqu'aux épaules, avant de se tourner vers son frère :

« Maxence, il me faudrait une potion de sommeil sans rêve ; Tu peux t'en charger ? »

« Pas de problèmes. Je dois en avoir au labo » répondit-il avant de sortir du salon.

Pendant que son frère allait chercher la potion, Severus resta aux côtés d'Hermione, à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, sous le regard indulgent d'Albus qui se contentait de les observer, son regard, retrouvant un semblant d'éclat de la malice qui l'abritait autrefois.

Severus se contentait par son geste de lui apporter un minimum de soutien. Il ne parlait pas, se contentant de répéter inlassablement son geste. Parfois, les mots étaient inutiles, les regards ou les gestes comme dans cette situation, en disaient bien plus que de simples paroles.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Maxence en revenant quelques minutes plus tard, sa précieuse potion entre les mains. Il se contenta de tendre la fiole à son frère, puis de se reculer de quelques pas.

Severus déboucha la fiole, puis tandis que d'une main il soulevait légèrement la tête de la sorcière, de son autre main, il approcha la fiole des lèvres de cette dernière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inaudible, rendue un peu rauque par le chagrin.

« Une potion pour vous aider à vous reposer. »

« Je n'en veux pas, laissez-moi tranquille ! » Implora-t-elle.

« Prenez-là Hermione » insista-t-il en faisant couler quelques gouttes de la potions au travers des lèvres entrouvertes de la sorcière.

Celle-ci n'eut d'autres choix que d'obéir, elle entrouvrit un peu plus les lèvres permettant ainsi à Severus de lui faire boire tout le contenu de la fiole.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Les trois hommes sortirent lentement de la pièce, comme pour éviter de la réveiller.

« Si jeune, et déjà confrontée au malheur. La vie est tellement injuste » soupira Maxence en s'asseyant au bout de la longue table de la salle à manger.

« La vie est tout le temps injuste Max ! » Rectifia Severus, le visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Il nous faut malheureusement repartir. Après cette attaque nous devons plus que jamais renforcer la sécurité des autres. » Annonça tristement Dumbledore. « Severus, dans la mesure où vos rapports semblent s'être améliorés avec Miss Granger, je vous demande de veiller attentivement sur elle. »

« Craignez-vous quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Peut-être. Un désir de vengeance peut amener une personne à faire bien des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite. Je vais tenter de m'arranger pour qu'elle réintègre le château le plus rapidement possible. »

« Je pense au contraire qu'il s'agit là d'une bien mauvaise idée. Si vous la faites revenir plus tôt au château, je serais forcément obligé de la suivre. Ils comprendront alors qu'elle était avec moi tout l'été, et comprendront par la même occasion que je suis un espion, puisque je ne leur aurais rien dit sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. »

« Je pense que Severus a raison Albus. Mieux vaut la laisser ici pour le moment. Étant donné qu'à part nous trois, personne ne connaît ni l'existence, ni la localisation du manoir, elle ne risque rien ici. Et puis si je ne me trompe pas, elle est entre de très bonnes mains ici ! »

« Je comprends parfaitement où vous souhaitez en venir tous les deux. C'est pour cette raison que j'accepte que vous la gardiez ici Severus. Cependant, au moindre problème que vous rencontrerez, j'exige d'être aussitôt informé ! »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi Albus. »

Les deux visiteurs partirent quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être assuré que tout allait bien pour Hermione, que quelqu'un veillait sur elle.

Durant toute la journée, Severus resta dans le salon, à veiller sur celle qui se reposait sur le canapé. Assis dans un fauteuil face au canapé, il restait là, à la regarder continuellement dormir, le visage empreint de tristesse.

Lui mieux que quiconque comprenait la douleur que causait la perte d'un être cher. Il était passé par cette douloureuse épreuve à un âge où justement plus que jamais, il avait eu besoin de cette protection parentale. Alors oui, il pouvait aisément dire qu'il comprenait la douleur de la sorcière.

.oO§Oo.

Il devait être 21 heures lorsqu'il fut tiré de ses pensées, non pas par un elfe de maison, ceux-ci devaient certainement être dans la cuisine, ni par Hermione, cette dernière sommeillait toujours, mais par quelque chose de bien plus désagréable.

Par la chose la plus désagréable qui soit, qui depuis de longues années maintenant l'horripilait à un point, qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'en avoir des nausées rien qu'à imaginer ce qu'on attendrait cette fois-ci de lui !

Par… La marque des Ténèbres !

Elle était d'un noir d'encre, elle paraissait plus noire que noir ! Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire dans ces cas-là : transplaner directement au repère de son maître. Enfin si l'on pouvait appeler Maître, une chose hideuse et repoussante, ayant une face de serpent comme visage. Un Maître bien trop lâche pour accomplir lui-même ses basses besognes. Un Maître qui pendant plus de 12 ans avait été réduit en une loque humaine, ressemblant plus à s'y méprendre à une larve humaine qu'à un être humain.

Un Maître qui ne lui inspirait qu'un seul et unique sentiment lorsqu'il le voyait : la vengeance. L'envie de commettre un meurtre, une vengeance, et pas n'importe laquelle. Venger son brave père qui contrairement à lui, avait su dire non, avait su se battre ouvertement pour ne pas passer du mauvais côté. Venger son père pour son meurtre accompli avec lâcheté. Oh oui, l'envie de meurtre était grande lorsqu'il se trouvait face au Lord Noir ! Si grande, qu'il devait faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas la laisser éclater au grand jour. Si grande enfin, que le Lord lui-même pouvait en sentir la puissance magique qui émanait de lui, confondant l'envie de meurtre qu'éprouvait si souvent Severus, qu'il la confondait avec un débordement de satisfaction à l'idée de massacrer de pauvres moldus sans défenses, ignorant même parfois leur existence !

Mais là, il se trouvait confronter à un dilemme de taille ! Que faire ? Pouvait-il laisser Miss Granger seule pendant qu'il allait rejoindre le Maître ? Risquait-elle quelque chose à rester seule ici, d'autant plus qu'elle pouvait se réveiller après qu'il soit parti.

Cependant, s'il ne s'y rendait pas, le Lord ne manquerait certainement pas de soupçonner quelque chose à son propos. Et qui dit soupçons, dit forcément interrogation, enquête, heures de tortures afin de savoir la vérité. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de risquer sa couverture.

De même que plus il restait là à se demander que faire, plus la marque le brûlait, la douleur ne tarderait pas à se faire insoutenable. C'est pour cette raison que Severus prit la décision de se rendre au repère de son Maître, espérant sincèrement que la réunion ne s'éterniserait pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la sorcière seule longtemps. Merlin seul savait ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête en ce moment.

C'est pourquoi après s'être résolu à y aller, il laissa un mot écrit rapidement sur un morceau de parchemin, qu'il laissa bien en évidence épinglé sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter.

« Je reviens le plus rapidement possible Miss Granger. Ne faites rien de stupide pendant mon absence » dit-il comme si elle pouvait l'entendre malgré son sommeil.

Sur ces quelques mots il transplana !

Quelques minutes à peine après son départ, la jeune fille qui se trouvant allongée sur le canapé, remua légèrement sans se réveiller. Elle remua de plus en plus jusqu'au moment où ses paupières se soulevèrent, signe qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

Sa première réaction fut de regarder tout autour d'elle afin de savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle reconnut presque aussitôt l'endroit en voyant la grande bibliothèque, la cheminée, ainsi que la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le parc du manoir.

Par contre, il n'y avait aucune trace des occupants de la demeure. Où pouvaient-ils bien se trouver ? C'était la question qu'elle se posait !

La première chose qui lui vint naturellement à l'esprit fut :

« Severus ? »

**À suivre...**

**Encore une fois, en fin de lecture, faites un tour sur mon profil, en bas de profil.**


	13. Rapprochement

Bonsoir tout le monde, mais sacahant qu'il est minuit, on va plutôt dire bonjour tout le monde. Je sais que ça fait des mois et des mois que vous attendiez la publication de ce chapitre. J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, surtout pour coordonner et mettre par écrit toutes les idées que j'avais. j'ai du m'y reprendre à de nombreuses reprises, tellement les versions antérieures ne me plaisaient pas tellement.

J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner cet immense retard. Et je préfère vous prévenir dès maintenant quand à la prochaine publication. je ne sais vraiment pas quand elle aura lieu car le chapitre n'est ni manuscit ni tapé. j'espère pouvoir faire de mon mieux, mais comme je préfère ne pas vous donner de faux espoir, je ne donne pas de dates approximatives, ayant trop peur de ne pas pouvoir m'y tenir.

Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses...

Disclaimer: Mis à part l'histoire et quelques persos secondaires, rien ne m'appartient.

Enfin, comme d'hab, merci à Auclerc pour ses corrections.

Voilà, maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

Gros bisous à tous.

Darky Angel

* * *

§o§

§o§

§o§

§o§

Chap13: Rapprochement

§o§

§o§

§o§

§o§

* * *

La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée sur le manoir dont aucune lumière n'était visible depuis l'extérieur. L'endroit était calme, très calme, trop calme parfois. Nul ne pouvait se douter que cette importante bâtisse, qui était en réalité un manoir, était habité par deux personnes, ayant à leur service deux elfes de maisons.

Telles étaient les pensées de cette personne encapuchonnée, qui venait soudainement et mystérieusement d'apparaître devant le manoir. La silhouette encapuchonnée resta quelques longues minutes dans la même position, essayant de ne pas bouger, afin de savoir si elle avait été suivie lors de son transplanage.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, la personne dont on ne pouvait apercevoir le visage, ce dernier étant soigneusement caché par un capuchon qui retombait assez bas sur son visage, soupira de soulagement en constatant que l'endroit était on ne peut plus calme. Il n'avait pas été suivi comme il l'avait cru. Il était bel et bien seul. La personne rabattit la capuche de sa cape, révélant un visage d'une pâleur affolante sous l'éclat de la lune. Un visage qu'une grimace de douleur déformait.

Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de Severus Rogue qui revenait de sa réunion au repère de son maître. Une réunion à laquelle il se serait bien gardé d'assister. Une réunion qui ne s'était que trop attardée, enfin une réunion qu'il n'avait suivi que d'une oreille, son esprit étant ailleurs, dirigé vers le manoir et vers son habitante, car durant tout le temps qu'avait duré cette satanée réunion, il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour Hermione. Une inquiétude justifiée il savait parfaitement que la note qu'il lui avait laissée, au lieu de la rassurer ne ferait certainement que l'anéantir davantage. Sa note, n'étant pas très explicite, il doutait en fait de la façon dont elle allait la prendre. Il espérait simplement même si jamais de son vivant il ne l'avouerait, qu'elle ne croirait pas qu'il voulait s'éloigner d'elle. Cependant, dans la mesure où il avait dû faire vite, il n'avait pas eu le cœur ni le courage et encore moins le droit de lui annoncer qu'il devait se rendre à une réunion, où les assassins de sa mère seraient présents. Il n'avait pas fait mention de cette réunion, pour éviter que toutes sortes d'idées plus improbables et vengeresses ne lui viennent à l'esprit.

Il avait reçu quelques doloris de son maître en raison de _la lenteur de son arrivée_ comme l'avait décrété celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ainsi que quelques autres sorts de magie noire, que ses condisciples s'étaient fait une joie non feinte de lui lancer, histoire de se divertir encore un peu, qui l'avaient considérablement affaibli en raison de son absence lors de l'attaque de Londres. Malgré ses tentatives d'explications quant aux recherches que le Lord lui-même l'avait chargé, recherches qu'il avait volontairement laissé traînées, cela lui avait valu ces quelques sorts supplémentaires. Sans parler des regards soupçonneux et pénétrants que lui avaient lancé Lucius à plusieurs reprises durant la réunion, lorsqu'il avait feint de partager leur joie, lors du compte rendu de l'attaque de Londres qui avait valu la mort de Mrs Granger.

Il n'aspirait donc maintenant qu'à une seule chose : rentrer silencieusement au manoir pour ne pas tomber sur Hermione au cas où celle-ci se serait réveillée après son départ, prendre une potion régénératrice, puis se coucher pour récupérer toutes ses forces. Les quelques blessures superficielles qu'il avait sur les bras notamment et au torse, il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour le moment, il n'en avait vraiment pas la force.

Severus se résolut donc à transplaner une seconde fois, pour cette fois-ci réapparaître dans le grand couloir, entre la cuisine et le tournant que l'on apercevait, qui menait à son laboratoire. Il dut un instant s'appuyer contre mur pour éviter de s'effondrer alors qu'il chancelait, tant la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de l'abdomen était bien plus forte qu'il l'aurait cru.

Tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur qui le relançait de plus en plus fort à présent, il se remit en marche, avançant lentement, une main posée sur son abdomen, d'où à la lumière des rares bougies éclairant ce bout de couloir, on pouvait apercevoir une tache sombre se répandant sur le tissu déjà noir de sa chemise.

"Et ce n'est que maintenant que vous rentrez !"

Severus s'arrêta net au son de cette voix qui venait de lui reprocher l'heure à laquelle il rentrait. Effectivement Miss Granger avait dû se réveiller pendant son absence.

"Comment pensiez-vous donc que j'allais réagir en me retrouvant toute seule dans cette grande maison ! Vous m'avez laissée seule alors que vous m'aviez promis de rester à mes côtés !" Dit-elle sur un ton où l'anxiété était encore présente.

Severus savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison de lui en vouloir, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. S'il y avait eu une autre possibilité, bien évidemment qu'il l'aurait prise. Cependant ce soir, en cette heure tardive, il n'avait aucune envie d'élever la voix contre elle, et encore moins de se disputer avec elle, il était fatigué, il était blessé, c'est à peine s'il tenait convenablement sur ses jambes.

"Écoutez Miss Granger" commença-t-il d'une voix lasse "Je conçois parfaitement que je n'ais pas respecté mon engagement, cependant je n'avais pas d'autres choix que celui de vous laisser seule ici le temps de mon absence. Et puis Miss Granger, n'exagérons rien, je vous avais laissé une note."

Dans son dos, il put entendre un bruit qu'il identifia comme étant celui d'un papier que l'on déplie, mais rapidement la voix de la sorcière lui parvint à nouveau aux oreilles.

"Celui qui dit, je cite _'Ne vous inquiétez pas de mon absence, je serais de retour dans quelques heures.'_ Vous pensiez vraiment qu'un ridicule bout de papier comme celui-ci pouvait me rassurer lorsque au moment où je me réveillais, je me retrouvais seule dans ce manoir, mes incessants appels restant sans réponses. J'avais peur Severus, peur. Je ne savais même pas où vous étiez, ni s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose... Et puis regardez-moi quand je vous parle" lui ordonna-t-elle.

"Miss Granger ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, je le crains." Lui répondit-il.

Dans son dos, un faible bruit lui parvint, cependant trop indistinct pour qu'il puisse l'identifier, puis quelques instants plus tard, ce fut le silence complet. S'il en jugeait par le silence qui régnait à présent dans le couloir, Hermione avait dû partir. C'était tout de même mieux ainsi, elle n'aurait pas de cette manière à voir les blessures qu'il avait reçues, ce qui lui évitera de répondre aux questions qu'inévitablement elle lui posera. Il se risqua à regarder par-dessus son épaule, pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que la jeune sorcière était toujours là, les yeux grands ouverts, le teint très pâle, comme si elle venait de découvrir quelque chose d'affolant, tandis que son regard n'était pas fixé sur lui, mais plutôt sur quelque chose qui se trouvait au sol, apparemment non loin de lui. Il ne tarda pas à savoir ce qui semblait avoir toute son attention.

"Oh par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas vous... Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Severus... vous... vous saignez ?" Demanda-t-elle bouleversée.

Severus regarda par terre, pour se rendre compte qu'à ses pieds une petite mare de sang s'était formée. Le sang qui avait transpercé sa chemise, et qui s'étalait également sur ses mains, tombait par petites gouttes au sol.

"Par Merlin, il ne manquait plus que cela" maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe. "Ce n'est rien Miss Granger" tenta-t-il de la rassurer "une simple égratignure."

"Vous vous moquez de moi ! Vous êtes en train de vous vider de votre sang, et vous osez dire que ce n'est qu'une simple égratignure. Il faut vous soigner Severus, et maintenant. Je ne tiens pas à... à ce que vous aussi... vous..." mais sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot, le souvenir de la mort de sa mère refaisant surface.

Severus bien que faible s'approcha lentement de sa protégée dans l'intention la réconforter, mais à peine avait-il fait deux pas, qu'il se serait effondré s'il n'y avait pas eu le mur à proximité.

"Merlin ! Severus !" Cria-t-elle se précipitant à ses côtés "Severus que se passe-t-il ? Severus, mais répondez-moi à la fin" commença-t-elle à s'énerver devant son manque de réaction. "Il faut vous soigner professeur, vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi. » Décida-t-elle en voyant le visage plus que livide de son professeur de potion.

"C'est bon, Miss Granger, je peux aisément me débrouiller seul" grogna-t-il faiblement.

"Bien sûr" répondit ironiquement la jeune fille "Et demain on vous retrouvera baignant dans votre sang au bout de ce couloir... Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, il n'est cependant pas question que je vous laisse vous débrouiller seul. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes."

Intérieurement Severus savait que la sorcière avait totalement raison, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué à haute voix. Malgré sa détermination à vouloir lui apporter son aide, elle souffrait toujours autant de la perte de sa mère. S'il ne voulait pas son aide, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit aussi faible alors qu'elle avait en ce moment besoin de quelqu'un de fort qui puisse lui apporter du réconfort et du soutient. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il refusait son aide, Merlin seul savait ce dont elle serait capable de faire.

"De toute façon que vous le vouliez ou non, je vais vous aider à soigner cette '_égratignure_'. Je vous raccompagne à vos appartements, vous pourrez vous allonger pendant que je vous soignerais" décréta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme et sans appel.

"Très bien, mais allons dans mon laboratoire, nous y serons mieux. De même que vous y trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin en matière de potions et baumes" céda-t-il à contrecœur.

Hermione l'aida alors à se remettre debout, tout en gardant un bras de passer autour de sa taille pour lui servir d'appui. Très lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers le bout du couloir puis tournèrent à l'angle de celui-ci. Après quelques autres pas ils arrivèrent devant le fameux tableau représentant deux serpents entrelacés, gardiens de l'antre du maître des potions.

"Serpentportia" annonça Severus, et les deux serpents se séparèrent alors que le tableau se changeait en porte. Porte que la jeune fille ouvrit, et ne prenant pas le temps d'observer le décor intérieur, elle aida son professeur à entrer.

Elle le guida directement vers le canapé, et au lieu de l'aider à s'y installer, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche puis murmura une formule. Le canapé se transforma en un lit sur lequel elle aida encore Severus à prendre place.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux un instant, pendant que la sorcière était partie fouiller dans la pièce d'à côté.

En revenant quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de potions, bandages, baumes, Hermione prit peur en voyant Severus pâle comme la mort, allongé sur le lit, ne faisant pas le moindre mouvement. Elle se précipita jusqu'au lit, où elle y laissa tomber son butin.

"Severus ! Severus !" Le secoua-t-elle sans ménagement "Severus réveillez-vous, vous ne pouvez pas mourir, pas maintenant ! S'il vous plaît, réveillez-vous !" Sanglota-t-elle en le secouant toujours.

"Miss Granger ! Hermione ! J'apprécierais énormément que vous cessiez de me prendre pour un prunier que vous secouez à votre guise, je ne suis pas encore mort à ce que je sache !" Grogna-t-il.

Les yeux brillants, Hermione releva vivement la tête, et le regarda à travers ses larmes, faisant fit de son visage sévère. Un timide sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres, rapidement remplacer par un tremblement au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure.

"J'ai eu peur en vous voyant immobile, peur que vous aussi vous soyez mort" sanglota-t-elle de nouveau le visage enfoui dans le cou de Severus. "Je ne veux pas que vous me laissiez seule, promettez-moi professeur que quoi qu'il arrive vous veillerez sur moi !" Implora-t-elle encore.

"Shht, c'est fini" lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il passait son temps à la rassurer, à la réconforter, même s'il pensait qu'il devait le faire. Quelque chose de bien plus fort que de la compassion le poussait à agir de cette façon. Un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, et qui commencer à lui faire un peu peur, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Malgré tout, il garda la jeune sorcière serrée contre lui, en lui caressant le haut de la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit calmé.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, un timide sourire aux lèvres, Severus sentit quelque chose de fort exploser en lui. En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu penser d'elle, il la trouvait attirante, même si en ce moment, la tristesse et les larmes étaient ses compagnes. Un charme se dégageait d'elle, charme qui même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il l'avait eue à sa merci grâce à son breuvage de soumission...

Ce fut Hermione, qui sans le savoir, le ramena sur une pente moins dangereuse que celle sur laquelle il était lentement en train de s'égarer.

"Severus, il faudrait que... que je vous enlève votre chemise pour que je puisse soigner votre blessure..." annonça-t-elle soudainement non sans prendre une teinte rouge.

Severus lui répondit par un simple signe de tête, impatient malgré lui de sentir les doigts de la Gryffondor parcourir sa peau.

Alors avec des gestes lents et précis, et surtout essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains, Hermione s'attela à détacher la chemise de son professeur. Si un jour elle s'était imaginé faire cela, elle en aurait certainement eu des nausées, rien qu'à se l'imaginer. Ou pire, si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'elle le ferait, elle en aurait été sans aucun doute malade ! Pourtant là, alors qu'elle faisait extrêmement attention à ne pas lui faire plus de mal, elle n'éprouvait nulle envie de vomir, et elle en était encore moins malade. Au contraire, ça lui faisait plaisir de lui venir en aide comme lui, lui était venu en aide.

Quand exactement avait-elle commencé à changer d'opinion sur lui ? Lorsqu'elle l'avait soumis à sa potion, mais là il n'avait pas été lui-même. Où alors lorsque lui-même avait utilisé une potion pour l'avoir sous son contrôle, et qu'il l'avait embrassé alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié ce baiser. D'accord il lui avait paru quelque peu... bestial au début, mais rapidement, il était devenu passionné.

Tout en finissant de lui retirer sa chemise, elle se demanda ce que cela ferait s'il l'embrassait là sur-le-champ ! Sentir ses longues mains glisser sur son cou, sur sa poitrine, avant de se saisir de l'un de ses seins dressés...

Elle se rappela bien vite à l'ordre avant que ses pensées ne deviennent trop dérangeantes par rapport à la situation actuelle. D'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'il pratiquait la légilimencie. Quelle honte cela serait si d'aventure l'envie lui prenait de se glisser dans son esprit pour tomber sur ce genre de pensée ! Elle ne préférait même pas le savoir !

Toutefois lorsque de nouveau elle posa son regard sur le torse de son professeur, elle resta un instant horrifié par ce qu'elle voyait : une large entaille lui barrait l'abdomen. Longue sur pratiquement vingt centimètres et large sur cinq bons centimètres. Mais surtout, du sang avait coagulé sur la blessure, l'empêchant de voir si la blessure en elle-même était profonde. Parce que si c'était le cas, il lui faudrait alors des soins plus importants que ce qu'elle-même serait en mesure de lui fournir. Autrement dit, il lui faudra aller à Sainte Mangouste pour recevoir des soins plus approfondis.

"C'est l'équivalent en magie noire du maléfice sanglant" l'informa Severus en réponse à sa question muette lorsqu'elle l'interrogea du regard.

Cependant lorsqu'il vit son regard se brouiller, il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du lui révéler la cause de la blessure. Néanmoins, Hermione se reprit rapidement, et tentant de ne rien laisser voir de la peur qu'elle éprouvait, elle se mit en devoir de lui nettoyer la blessure pour enfin la lui soigner. Cela lui prit quelques longues minutes, car elle voulait avant tout ne pas ne blesser plus qu'il ne le fut déjà.

"Voilà c'est fait" annonça-t-elle quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'elle venait de terminer de lui bander le torse. "Il faudrait maintenant que vous preniez une potion cicatrisante, ainsi qu'une potion régénératrice" ajouta-t-elle en lui présentant les deux fioles.

Il les prit docilement, et les but sous le regard scrutateur de la jeune sorcière, que tous les événements de la journée avaient contribué à rendre aussi fragile et aussi inquiète.

"Maintenant, reposez-vous Severus. Il faut que vous repreniez des forces"

Sa dernière réplique, qui ressemblait à un ordre, était finalement plus de l'ordre de la supplication, si on y regardait bien.

"Je vais me reposer" lui dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle le considéra un instant, puis réarrangea les oreillers, avant de faire apparaître une couverture avec laquelle elle le recouvrit soigneusement. Severus en son fort intérieur trouvait la situation trop ridicule, même s'il savait que tout ce qu'elle faisait n'avait en réalité qu'un seul but : l'empêcher de rester inactive au risque qu'elle se remette à penser à la pénible annonce qui était venue la bouleverser en milieu de matinée. Éviter qu'elle ne sombre dans un gouffre, dont elle ne savait si elle pourrait s'en sortir.

Lorsqu'elle se considéra satisfaite, elle récupéra tout ce qu'elle avait amené du laboratoire pour soigner Severus, et s'en retourna dans le laboratoire. Elle rangea tout soigneusement, et ne voulant rester inactive, elle en profita également pour faire un peu de rangement dans le laboratoire de son maître des potions. Tout cela lui prit une bonne demi-heure, si bien que lorsqu'elle retourna dans l'autre pièce, elle fut un instant surprise que l'endroit soit aussi silencieux.

Son premier réflexe fut de se précipiter vers Severus, rien que pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. Elle le trouva endormi, et après avoir pris deux fois son pouls pour s'assurer qu'il était bien en vie, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien, que tant qu'il se trouverait sous ce toit, il ne risquerait absolument rien, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Ses parents aussi étaient sous protection lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués par ces maudits mangemorts, cela n'avait pas empêché sa mère d'y laisser la vie, alors que son père était actuellement dans un état critique à Sainte Mangouste. Une envie de vengeance commença à se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau consciencieux. Elle n'y accorda pas vraiment d'importance, pourtant le sentiment était bel et bien là, à prendre à chaque seconde qui passaient un peu plus d'ampleur.

Alors bien décidée à veiller sur la santé de son professeur, du moins jusqu'à ce que ses blessures soient complètement guéries, Hermione apporta un fauteuil qu'elle dénicha dans le bureau adjacent. Il n'était certes pas très confortable, néanmoins parfait pour pouvoir le surveiller tout au long de la nuit. De cette façon à la moindre plainte ou alerte, elle sera prête à intervenir. Le plaçant juste à côté du lit, de façon à avoir une vue totale sur le lit et accessoirement sur l'homme qui y été allongé, Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil, bien décidée à le veiller toute la nuit !

Néanmoins, à peine sa tête avait-elle touchée le dossier du fauteuil, que ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement, malgré ses vaines tentatives pour les garder ouverts. Quelque deux minutes plus tard, elle dormait à poing fermé.

.oO§Oo.

Lorsque Severus se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il fut dans un premier temps étonné de ne pas voir un rayon de lune pénétrer dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, il se rendit compte que là où il se trouvait, il n'y avait pas, la moindre, fenêtre, ce qui l'étonna encore plus. Un instant, il se demanda où il pouvait bien se trouver, et pourquoi il avait la très nette impression d'avoir un bandage qui lui enserrait le torse.

En tournant légèrement la tête vers sa droite, il put voir des bougies magiques qui ne se consumait pas, près d'un piano noir qui lui était vraiment très familier, d'autant plus que d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, ce piano avait la particularité d'avoir un serpent qui se mouvait sur l'entière surface. Il reconnut seulement à cet instant son piano, alors qu'il reconnaissait également le foyer principal de son antre.

Tous ses souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire, lui permettant par la même occasion de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans son antre et non dans ses appartements.

Aussitôt il se mit en quête de Hermione. Il n'eut guère à la chercher longtemps, puisqu'en tournant la tête vers sa gauche, il la trouva endormie dans un fauteuil pour les moins très inconfortable juste à côté du lit. En temps ordinaire, il aurait été pris d'une colère noire, seulement là ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, il fut plus que touché, qu'après tous les événements survenus au cours de la journée, elle ait tenu à le veiller, s'inquiétant visiblement de son état de santé.

Severus constata rapidement que la position dans laquelle elle dormait, n'avait vraiment rien de confortable. Elle était recroquevillée sur son fauteuil, la tête inclinée sur le côté, le parfait moyen d'attraper un torticolis.

C'est pourquoi, bien qu'encore affaibli par la blessure qui lentement cicatrisait grâce à la potion qu'elle lui avait donnée, Severus se redressa, puis sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon. En pointant sa baguette sur la jeune sorcière, il prononça un faible _'mobilis corpus'_ avant d'enchaîner sur un _'wingardium leviosa'_. Le corps de Hermione flottant dans les airs, il le guida jusqu'au lit sur lequel il se trouvait et la déposa à l'autre extrémité, avant de la recouvrir avec la couverture.

Elle n'avait pas bougé durant son intervention, et ne bougea pas non plus après qu'il ait annulé les sorts. Elle dormait toujours aussi profondément, même si une expression de tristesse, de chagrin se lisait sur son visage reposé.

Severus chercha ensuite des yeux une horloge magique qui pourrait lui indiquer l'heure. Il la trouva sur l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque. Celle-ci lui indiqua qu'il n'était que 3h30 du matin, ce qui lui laissait encore quelques heures de repos.

C'est sur ces constatations que Severus replongea dans le sommeil.

.oO§Oo.

Severus se réveilla une nouvelle fois quelques heures plus tard, non pas parce que ses blessures le faisaient souffrir, mais parce qu'il sentit que quelque chose de mou, et dégageant une certaine source de chaleur se tenait tout contre lui. Blottie contre lui serait le meilleur terme à utiliser.

Ouvrant prudemment un œil puis le deuxième, il constata que ce qu'il avait précédemment pris pour quelque chose de mou, était en réalité le corps d'Hermione qui était en ce moment totalement blotti contre le sien. Lui-même au cours de son sommeil, avait inconsciemment passé un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle-même avait certainement dû et cela sans s'en rendre compte s'être considérablement rapprochée de lui. Le bras qui lui enserrait la taille, la maintenait étroitement serrée contre lui.

Il réalisa seulement à ce moment, que son propre corps épousait parfaitement les courbes de sa compagne. Ils semblaient harmonieusement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, sans que cela ne soit une gêne pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se sentait parfaitement bien là où il se trouvait. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, cela faisait un bon nombre d'années qu'il n'avait rien ressenti de similaire.

C'était effrayant et tellement rassurant à la fois. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ni ce que la sorcière, qui dormait encore au creux de ses bras, avait bien pu lui faire. À vrai dire, il s'en fichait, le principal étant que pour la première fois depuis de très nombreuses années, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Il avait le sentiment de se trouver à sa place. Comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose, il ne savait pas. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que cette pensée d'être là à sa place était bien légitime.

La jeune fille, malgré leurs incessantes prises de bec, avait su lui apporter un plus dans sa vie. Une douceur, une nouvelle attention. Un je ne sais quoi de nouveau qui lui faisait on ne peut plus de bien. Elle était comme sa Rédemption, la seule qui puisse, qui en un sens ait su, lui redonner un semblant de goût à la vie. Et à présent, il était décidé à ne jamais s'en défaire.

Malgré tout ce qu'il ait bien pu penser jusqu'à présent, il avait réalisé à quel point Hermione, lui était précieuse. Elle lui était chère. Il tenait à elle, et ce bien plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Elle lui était presque devenue aussi vitale que l'air qu'il respirait. Il ne concevait pas ne plus avoir à supporter ses cris, ses accusations, ses colères, ses attentions et ses inquiétudes, comme il avait pu en avoir l'exemple la veille.

Alors s'appuyant sur un coude, et sans déranger le sommeil de la sorcière, il se mit à l'observer. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui barraient le visage. Mèches qu'il s'empressa de chasser avant que son bras ne retrouve rapidement sa place autour de la taille de la sorcière. Elle était si jeune… mais terriblement attirante !

Cette pensée surgit de nulle part sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Reconsidérant quelque peu la situation tout en observant de nouveau Hermione dans son sommeil, il arriva à la conclusion qu'attirant n'était pas le meilleur terme pour la qualifier.

Elle était belle… oui belle à sa façon. Elle n'était pas une beauté fatale certes, bien que les avantages soient bien présents là où il le fallait, pour faire tourner les têtes sur son passage. Sa beauté à elle, n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celle des autres. Elle, elle était belle aussi bien extérieurement qu'intérieurement. Une beauté intérieure très rare, qui lui permettait entre autres de voir chez les gens ce que d'autres ne parvenaient pas à voir.

Il savait qu'elle avait vu chez lui des qualités que nul autre à part peut-être Albus n'auraient pu voir. Là où les autres ne voyaient que froideur, mépris, haine, elle, elle y voyait de l'intelligence, un masque, de réels sentiments, de la compassion, de l'intérêt. En somme, elle y voyait tout le contraire de ce que les autres voyaient ordinairement chez lui. Elle avait su voir en dessous du masque qu'il prenait pourtant soin de se revêtir. Et même si jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait jamais rien laissé paraître, la rabaissant, l'humiliant, l'ignorant même, il avait toujours su apprécier cet état d'esprit de sa part.

C'était une chose très rare que peu de personne possédait, et Hermione, elle, elle la possédait. C'était une qualité supplémentaire qui la rendait différente des autres.

Toujours à ses pensées qui pour une fois étaient loin d'être des plus noires, Severus ne prit pas immédiatement conscience que l'objet de ses pensées était justement en train d'émerger des limbes du sommeil. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle remua dans ses bras, cherchant visiblement à se tourner qu'il revint au temps présent.

.oO§Oo.

Émergeant lentement du sommeil, Hermione s'étonna du fait qu'elle soit allongée et non assise comme elle aurait du l'être. Elle resta un instant comme perdu, cherchant au plus profond de sa mémoire comment elle aurait bien pu se retrouver allongée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement s'être installée dans un fauteuil afin de pouvoir veiller du Severus. Severus ! Par Merlin, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier, alors qu'il était blessé. Elle s'agita un instant, lorsqu'elle prit soudainement conscience d'une sensation plus qu'étrange.

Pour une raison totalement inexpliquée, elle avait la très étrange sensation qu'un bras qu'elle identifiait encore moins, était enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle trouva ce détail très étrange mais en même temps très agréable, se sentant ainsi protégée, rassurée. Mais tout de même, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée, de qui pouvait être le propriétaire de ce mystérieux bras. Se sentant tout de même un peu mal à l'aise, elle remua, tentant tant bien que mal de se retourner, pour avoir une idée de l'identité du propriétaire du bras.

Malheureusement sa tentative ne fut pas très aisée, dans la mesure ou le bras, qui, il fallait tout de même bien l'avouer la retenait étroitement serrée, ne lui permettait guère de se retourner. C'était tout juste si elle parvenait à bouger de quelques centimètres.

Elle commença à s'affoler un peu, se demandant à quoi tout ceci pouvait bien rimer. Ce bras toujours étroitement enroulé autour de sa taille semblait vouloir l'empêcher de se retourner, ce qui n'était pas fait pour lui plaire.

« Par Merlin, cessez de vous agiter de la sorte ! » S'exclama alors dans son dos une voix ensommeillée.

Cette simple phrase eut le don de la calmer instantanément, alors qu'elle reconnaissait parfaitement la voix de Severus, cet homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître sous ses airs de sévère professeur, et pour qui elle s'était vivement inquiété la veille.

Pourtant quelques instants plus tard, alors que dans son dos, la respiration de Severus était calme et régulière, signe qu'il avait du se rendormir, Hermione recommença sa tentative pour se retourner. Cette fois-ci elle parvint à se retourner au prix de multiples contorsions, qui avaient pour principal but de ne pas réveiller l'homme qui reposait à ses côtés.

Cependant, quelle ne fut pas surprise de rencontrer deux abîmes d'un noir envoûtant, qui semblaient attendre une réponse à la question muette qu'ils posaient. La jeune fille resta un instant captivé par ce regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Un mélange de tendresse et d'inquiétude principalement, mais également chargé d'une pointe d'agacement ainsi que d'un autre sentiment qu'elle y avait déjà décelé mais dont elle se refusait à comprendre la signification. Ce regard noir si captivant, qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait regarder ailleurs si ce n'était le regard noir et pourtant tendre de Severus. C'était de sa propre volonté si elle restait focalisé sur ce regard. Elle était tout simplement captivée. Elle se sentait tellement bien, qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de le lâcher du regard, de peur de ne pas y retrouver la douceur de l'instant.

« Severus » murmura-t-elle faiblement comme pour se convaincre qu'il était réellement là, qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Oui Hermione » lui répondit-il tout aussi faiblement, alors que ses lèvres fines s'incurvaient en un petit sourire.

« Rien » répondit-elle tout en lui rendant son sourire, alors qu'une trace de chagrin persistait pourtant dans son regard chocolat « j'ai eu peur un instant, alors je voulais m'assurer que vous étiez bien là. »

« Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter Hermione. Je serais toujours là pour veiller sur vous. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Disant cela, il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, dans un mouvement lent et régulier qui avait pour but de la rassurer, tant il pouvait ressentir les différentes émotions par lesquelles elle était en train de passer. Tenter de la rassurer comme on rassure un enfant après un mauvais rêve. Sauf que dans leur situation à eux, le cauchemar était bien réel. Il ne voulait que son bien, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire depuis un petit moment maintenant, craignant d'ajouter un poids supplémentaire sur ses frêles épaules.

Elle avait tellement de soucis en ce moment, qu'il n'avait envie de l'encombrer avec des sentiments qu'il n'aurait plus jamais cru pouvoir ressentir. Sentiments qu'elle avait su faire ressurgir. Il n'avait à présent qu'une envie, aussi folle que suicidaire surtout dans un moment tel que celui-ci. La garder à tout jamais blottie dans ses bras, pouvoir sentir son odeur, subtil mélange d'exquises senteurs sucrées mélangées à l'odeur naturelle de sa peau, et surtout l'embrasser.

Oh Merlin seul savait qu'il éprouvait une envie folle de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de les goûter ! C'était une envie qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il avait eu cette petite discussion avec le tableau de sa défunte mère, le jour où elle avait eu ce stupide accident. Ce n'était certes pas l'envie qui lui en manquait, mais plutôt une sorte de gêne, ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait à un tel acte.

Ce fut la voix très légèrement insistante de sa jeune protégée qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Hmm » répondit-il simplement.

« Merci d'être là pour moi. Comme je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, je pense que ce geste… devrait être à la hauteur de vos espérances » termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

Ce disant, elle posa dans un geste incertain et timide sa main la joue de Severus, appréciant le doux contact de la peau de ce dernier contre la paume de sa main. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, ni même s'il apprécierait son geste, mais à présent, elle ne parvenait plus tellement à lutter contre ce qu'elle ressentait de fort pour cet homme qui lui avait montré au fil de sa présence en ces lieux, autre chose que son austère visage froid. Elle avait découvert en lui, un homme chaleureux et doux. Tantôt passionné, tantôt protecteur à son égard. Ce sont ces différents aspects de sa personnalité qui avaient progressivement fait fondre toutes ses résolutions, qui avaient détruit la précédente opinion qu'elle se faisait de son maître des potions.

Levant son regard vers lui, elle rencontra deux abîmes de tendresse, de passion, qui la regardait un brin d'étonnement que surplomba la minute suivante une joie sans limite. Tous autres sentiments semblèrent s'effacer pour laisser place à ce dernier. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, et qu'elle avait pris la bonne initiative.

Alors lentement, comme pour faire perdurer un maximum la magie de cet instant, elle approcha son visage de celui de Severus, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Tous les doutes de Severus quant à la réaction d'Hermione s'il se permettait de l'embrasser disparurent sur-le-champ, alors qu'il reprenait à son tour mais de façon plus passionnée les lèvres de cette dernière, lui donnant certainement ainsi, l'un des plus beaux baisers de sa vie…

À suivre…


	14. Et si tout s'arrêtait demain?

**Bonjour tout le monde. Après une très longue absence, me voilà à nouveau parmi vous pour vous proposer ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Je ne vais pas vous mentir. j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, sachant que j'avais mis de côté l'écriture pour me consacrer à d'autres choses. mais vous ayant fait une promesse, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser indéfiniment dans l'attente.**

**Me revoilà donc aujourd'hui avec ce nouveau et ultime chapitre de cette fic.**

**J'espère que comme moi, vous l'aimerez (même si j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire) . par contre désolé pour la mise en page, mais leur logiciel ne veut rien savoir.**

**Chap 14: _Et si tout s'arrêtait demain?_**

Ce matin-là, le ciel était gris, accompagné par une fine bruine qui ne semblait nullement déranger les personnes rassemblées dans cet endroit quelque peu désert. Le ciel de l'Angleterre semblait pleurer la perte de deux êtres chers, tout comme la jeune fille pleurait la mort de ses parents.

Elle était là, silencieuse, les yeux obstinément posés sur les deux cercueils de bois sombre dans lesquels reposaient en paix les corps de ses parents, partis bien trop tôt à son goût. Les yeux baignés de larmes muettes, elle n'écoutait qu'à demi-mots les paroles du pasteur qui animait la funeste cérémonie.

Malgré l'immense chagrin qu'elle ressentait, elle ne parvenait pas totalement à accepter que l'on mette ses parents en terre, ne pouvant pas encore commencer son deuil.

Les mettre en terre, c'était accepter l'inévitable. C'était accepter la réalité. La vérité. C'était accepter le fait que plus jamais elle ne pourrait les voir, leur parler. Accepter de ne plus jamais lire la fierté de son père lorsqu'il parlait de son extraordinaire destin. Ne plus jamais entendre l'émotion dans la voix de sa mère lorsqu'elle parlait de sa fille. C'était comme chercher leur main rassurante, mais s'apercevoir après coup qu'elle ne se referme plus sur rien. Cela, elle ne pouvait, elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. C'était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à leur dire au revoir. Elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Elle ne s'en sentait pas encore prête. Elle voulait encore s'accrocher à de plus plaisants souvenirs. Rien que pour se voiler la face, rien que pour fuir la réalité.

De chaque côté d'elle, Albus à sa droite et Maxence à sa gauche veillaient à sa sécurité. Ils étaient les deux seuls membres de l'ordre à assister à l'enterrement d'aussi prêt. Ils avaient optés pour une cérémonie des plus simples, avec une assistance réduite à son plus strict minimum. Seules quelques personnes étaient présentes. Le but étant de minimiser le risque d'attaque.

Quelques membres de l'ordre vêtus de façons moldue s'affairaient un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, se faisant passer pour des employés. D'autant plus que la présence d'Hermione, même surveillée de près comme elle l'était, ne satisfaisait qu'à moitié Albus, qui la trouvait bien trop exposée au risque d'attaque. Il aurait nettement préféré que la jeune sorcière ne quitte pas le manoir de Severus.

Pourtant face à l'entêtement du maître des potions, il avait dû capituler, en acceptant d'y emmener la sorcière. Severus s'était montré plus que catégorique sur le sujet. Il s'était occupé de tout, prenant les décisions qui s'imposaient à la place de sa jeune protégée. Cette dernière qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis la terrible tragédie se conduisait tel un automate.

Severus avait ordonné la présence de la jeune sorcière aux obsèques de ses parents. C'était une étape par laquelle il était capital qu'elle passe, afin de pouvoir par la suite emprunter le chemin de la guérison. Il fallait qu'elle les voie être mis en terre, pour pouvoir accepter la réalité. Et insistant bien sur les mots, il avait ajouté non sans une légère pointe de douleur dans la voix, qu'il était primordial qu'elle puisse leur dire au revoir une toute dernière fois.

Sans cela, elle ne pourrait envisager la suite. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle se libère de sa douleur pour enfin parvenir à l'accepter.

Le vent se leva, légèrement comme compatissant à la terrible douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur. La faisant involontairement frissonner, alors que d'une oreille distraite, elle écoutait à demi-mots le sermon du pasteur. L'esprit ailleurs, elle savait malgré tout qu'allait venir le moment de serrer quelques mains, d'entendre encore quelques tentatives maladroites de réconfort, des quelques rares personnes présentes.

Son désarroi naissant du se ressentir car presque immédiatement, un bras réconfortant entoura ses épaules. Un geste bienveillant, la faisant se serrer un peu plus contre ce corps masculin, qui en cet instant lui servit de refuge.

Intérieurement, elle remercia Severus pour son geste. Il savait si bien la comprendre, anticipant souvent ses réactions, lui apportant ce dont elle avait alors besoin, si bien qu'entre eux les mots devenaient inutiles.

Voulant le remercier pour son geste, Hermione leva la tête vers son bienfaiteur. Bien vite un mélange de surprise et de déception remplaça la gratitude lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait guère de Severus sinon de Maxence. Le téméraire Maxence et non l'irascible Severus. L'ancien Gryffondor et non l'ancien Serpentard.

Merlin qu'elle aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côté ce jour plus que n'importe quel autre jour. Comme elle aurait aimé se sentir rassuré rien que par sa simple présence. Elle n'en aurait été que plus forte.

Sa présence lui aurait permis de ne pas sentir si seule, comme abandonnée de tous bien que cela n'était pas le cas. Les quelques personnes présentes à défaut d'être là pour la protéger, étaient avant tout là pour la soutenir et l'aider à surmonter sa douleur.

Et malgré le fait que le moment n'était pas tellement propice à la réflexion, la jeune sorcière laissa pourtant son esprit s'échapper de l'instant présent, laissant ses pensées converger vers une seule destination : Severus.

C'était un peu égoïste de sa part, elle en avait pourtant conscience, mais comme elle aurait sincèrement aimé qu'il soit là. Avec elle. Sa simple présence suffisait à imposer le respect. Une pointe de crainte même chez les autres, alors que elle, il la calmait. Il n'était certainement pas homme à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Parfois un peu rustre voir très antipathique. Pourtant et contre toute attente, il pouvait se montrer si attentionné, si délicat envers les personnes qu'il respectait. Aimant presque pour qui le connaissait un peu mieux.

Une légère pression sur ses épaules la ramena une fois de plus au temps présent, et une nouvelle fois elle constata l'absence de son maître des potions. C'était pour leur sécurité à tous les deux s'il ne pouvait être présent. Les espions à la solde de Voldemort auraient eu tôt fait de comprendre son réel rôle dans cette guerre, s'il s'était montré en compagnie de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Encore moins en compagnie d'une élève de Poudlard qu'il était censé détester plus que tout, qui de surcroit ce trouvaient en premières lignes des sorciers à abattre.

L'absence de Severus provoqua chez Hermione un nouveau sentiment jusqu'alors refoulé au plus profond d'elle-même. La peine et la tristesse s'en trouvèrent relégué au second plan. Un sentiment pas si nouveau que cela, mais qui la submergea avec une telle force, qu'elle s'en sentit presque grisée : la colère.

Pas une simple colère. Une colère tellement puissante et soudaine, qu'elle se sentit reprendre des forces. Son cerveau qui depuis la terrible nouvelle avait semblé entrer en hibernation, se remit à fonctionner de plus en plus vite.

Colère envers elle-même d'être une si puissante sorcière et n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver ses parents.

Colère envers ces mangemorts qui avaient un réel plaisir à torturer et tuer ses parents.

Colère envers Dumbledore, ce soi-disant plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, et qui pourtant n'avait rien fait pour les empêcher de se faire tuer. De n'avoir pas été capable de les protéger plus efficacement.

Enfin colère contre Severus. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là, avec elle ? Où était-il ? Que pouvait-il bien avoir à faire de plus important que de l'aider à surmonter ce drame ?

Seule ! Voilà comment elle se sentait à cet instant. Devait-elle donc tout faire toute seule ? Était-ce cela sa récompense.

La fin de la cérémonie se déroula dans le plus grand des silences. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long des joues de la sorcière alors que son cerveau plus actif que jamais entrevoyait la solution. Ce qui la fit frissonner non pas de chagrin comme pu le sentir Maxence à ses côtés, mais d'excitation…d'une excitation malsaine que personne ne comprit tant elle pris soin de bien la garder à l'intérieur.

Nul ne vit l'imperceptible changement qui s'opéra chez leur amie. Nul ne pensa une seule seconde que désormais ce silence n'était plus du tout dû à la douleur. Mais à quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux, de beaucoup plus sombre. Une chose qui se profilait doucement dans le cerveau de la sorcière. Comme un serpent qui se frayait silencieusement un chemin avant de fondre sur sa proie. Une petite chose qui se plaçait dans la continuité de la colère. Une petite chose, qui se résumait en tout et pour tout à un mot. Un mot, une action qui séduisait insidieusement la sorcière, au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait tout son sens à ses yeux :

_Vengeance…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ce matin-là le ciel était gris accompagné par une fine bruine. Le ciel d'Angleterre semblait pleurer silencieusement la mort de tous ses enfants, tués pour des raisons incompréhensibles. Ce temps à l'opposé de ce qu'il aurait dû être en cette fin d'été ne semblait guère gêner les habitants du manoir.

Tout était des plus silencieux depuis quelques jours maintenant…

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'enterrement des parents de la jeune fille…

Plusieurs jours qu'elle restait la prostrée devant la fenêtre, assise dans un fauteuil à regarder sans le voir le lac qui s'étendait devant elle. L'esprit ailleurs, elle n'avait pas la moindre réaction lorsque les elfes de maison, bienveillants envers elle, lui apportait de quoi se sustenter. Indifférente aux plateaux qu'ils laissaient, ils ne pouvaient que constater le chagrin de leur petite maîtresse en récupérant ces derniers intacts…

Plusieurs jours qu'il restait là, le plus souvent dans l'encadrement de la porte à la regarder. Regarder celle qu'il considérait dorénavant comme une amie se renfermer sur elle-même. Se couper du reste du monde et surtout de lui. À son retour il avait vu de la colère dans ses yeux, durant le bref et seul contact qu'ils avaient échangés. Il connaissait cette colère dirigée contre lui, lui aussi l'ayant ressentie durant son absence. Il l'avait laissée seule dans cette épreuve…

Merlin qu'il aurait aimé être à ses côtés ce jour plus que n'importe quel autre jour. Lui offrir la protection de ses bras pour qu'elle puisse se sentir soutenue et pas seule. Elle se serait sentie rassurée par sa simple présence. Elle se serait sentie plus forte.

Comment aurait-il pu être là sans éveiller les soupçons de l'autre camp sur son rôle d'agent double. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer que lui fidèle mangemort et expert en potion pour le compte du plus grand mage noir que l'Angleterre ait connue, soit pris de compassion pour une sorcière issue des moldus la grande amie de Harry Potter, l'ennemi juré de son maître qui s'évertuait par tous les moyens à détruire. Comment aurait-il bien pu expliquer sa présence à l'enterrement de ceux dont les mangemorts avaient pris plaisir à torturer avant de les tuer, las de ne rien en tirer.

La bousculer pour l'obliger à réagir n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses dans un moment pareil. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Et risquer de tout perdre en particulier cette amitié nouvelle et si forte qui les liaient, non il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il lui fallait trouver une autre solution pour la faire sortir de sa léthargie.

La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était de lui faire sentir qu'elle pourrait en toute circonstance compter sur lui. Lui montrer par sa simple présence qu'il était là qu'il serait toujours là. Elle n'avait qu'à l'appeler et il accourrai dans la foulée.

Cela pouvait paraître un peu niais au premier abord de se dire que si elle avait besoin de lui elle n'avait qu'à l'appeler. Mais comme c'était la première fois qu'il s'attachait de cette façon à une personne qu'il avait toujours cru détester par le passer il ne voyait pas quel autre comportement adopter. Cela restait difficile à expliquer, en l'espace de quelques semaines ils avaient appris à se découvrir, se respecter, pour s'apprécier au final.

Elle était une des rares personnes à avoir su voir plus loin que ce que les apparences veulent bien laisser voir. Voir plus loin que l'horrible professeur de potion, haïssant toute forme de vie autre que celles issues de la maison des serpents. Elle avait su voir au-delà du visible, forcer sa carapace. Elle avait su voir ses douleurs, ses regrets, ses cicatrices. Plus encore, elle avait sans en avoir forcément conscience commencé à panser ses blessures. À le changer en son for intérieur. À faire de lui un nouvel homme, prêt à se battre pour ses convictions et surtout à être là pour les gens qui à présent compte pour lui.

Alors oui, et même si cela pouvait paraître niais au premier abord, il se devait bien d'être là pour elle dans cette épreuve si difficile qu'elle traversait en ce moment.

.

.

.

.

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…

Voilà une expression que l'on entend assez souvent.

Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de repérer ses apparences dites trompeuses, y arrive-t-on facilement ?

Une personne très observatrice, à qui peu de choses échappent tel que Severus Rogue aurait-il pu s'en rendre compte ?

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…

Les apparences sont parfois belles et bien trompeuses. Si Severus s'était approché un peu plus d'elle, sans nul doute se serait-il rendu compte que la tristesse avait déserté ses yeux. Qu'elle avait à présent laissée place à une lueur bien plus dangereuse.

S'il s'était approché un peu plus d'elle, sans nul doute se serait-il rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas le regard perdu dans le vague. Bien au contraire, il se serait rendu compte qu'elle était plongée dans une intense réflexion. Peut-être aurait-il pu voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à une vitesse phénoménale.

'_Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance, vengeance…'_ tel était en cet instant son leitmotiv.

Des milliers d'informations circulaient dans sa tête, s'entrechoquant presque les unes contre les autres. Des tonnes et des tonnes d'informations traitées et analysées les unes à la suite des autres avec autant de ferveur.

Un court instant plus tard, un mauvais sourire déforma son visage tandis que son esprit, le fil conducteur de ses pensées n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Un plan venait de prendre forme dans son esprit. Un plan n'ayant que pour seul but la vengeance…

.

.

.

.

Ce matin-là le ciel était gris. Accompagné par une fine bruine. Le ciel d'Angleterre semblait pleurer. Impuissant vis-à-vis de ce qui s'annonçait.

Le manoir était des plus silencieux ce matin-là. Comme pour respecter la douleur de ses enfants.

Seule la grande horloge du salon principal sonna timidement neufs coups.

Severus sortit alors de ses appartements, bien décidé à agir de quelques manières que ce soit afin de sortir Hermione de son inertie.

Cela lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi, à ne rien pouvoir faire pour soulager sa souffrance. Il était pourtant un sorcier plus qu'expérimenté et pourtant impuissant.

Aujourd'hui allait être un jour nouveau, il le fallait !

Fort de cette détermination, c'est d'un pas assuré qu'il se dirigea vers les appartements de la jeune femme.

'Hermione' appela-t-il en frappant doucement à la porte, afin de la prévenir de sa présence.

Il attendit quelques secondes, sachant pertinemment qu'aucune réponse ne lui parviendrait, puis pénétra dans la pièce.

Autant il constata immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'attitude du personnage du tableau qui à l'extérieur faisait non de la tête dès le moment où il était arrivé devant la porte des appartements qu'occupait Hermione.

Les appartements étaient vides. Dans la chambre à coucher, le lit était fait, ou plutôt le lit n'avait pas été défait. Sa première pensée fut que peut-être avait-elle en fin de compte passée la nuit prostrée dans son fauteuil du salon, car là, rien ne laissait suggérer que la sorcière y avait passé la nuit.

Rapidement il en ressortit. Tournant les talons, il reprit la route en sens inverse, se dirigeant à présent vers le salon, là où Hermione avait élu domicile au cours des derniers jours.

Mais une fois de plus, il trouva la pièce vide.

À la place de la jeune sorcière, il y trouva à sa place un simple morceau de parchemin plié en deux, son prénom marqué en évidence.

Un mauvais pressentiment le saisit alors. Il ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler légèrement lorsqu'il se saisit du parchemin, le dépliant à contrecœur.

Une simple phrase y avait été rédigée. De sa main, de son écriture si douce et harmonieuse.

Une phrase qui se grava immédiatement sur sa rétine, alors que dans sa poitrine son cœur manquait un battement.

'_J'espère qu'un jour tu sauras me pardonner, mais il fallait que je le fasse'_

Cette phrase resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

Le pire restait à venir…

.

.

.

.

Le ciel d'Angleterre était gris en cette matinée, lorsque la jeune sorcière sortie du conduit du réseau de cheminettes.

Se faufiler hors du manoir sans être vue n'avait pas été une mince affaire. La sécurité y avait été renforcée afin qu'elle y soit bien protégée. Severus étant un homme qui dormait peu, il y avait fallu attendre ce moment précis où parfaitement endormi, du sommeil du juste, rien ne pourrait venir le troubler. Attendre que les elfes de maisons, toujours en activités, soient bien occupés pour ne pas qu'ils la surprennent subtilisant de la poudre de cheminette, à ce moment-là sous leur surveillance. Enfin, il lui avait fallu trouver une cheminée autre que celle du grand salon pour pouvoir sortir du manoir, cette dernière étant surveillée par l'Ordre pour sa propre sécurité.

La bruine se changea en une douce pluie lorsqu'elle entra à la volière postale. Son plan était des plus simples. Rédiger un bref message contenant un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous.

L'attendre cachée dans un recoin, et au moment où il se matérialise, ne pas lui laisser une seule seconde pour comprendre la situation, user d'un sortilège interdit pour se venger.

'_Chemin de traverse nord, seul à 10h. _

_Granger'_

'Va et porte ça à Lucius Malfoy' murmura-t-elle au hibou tandis qu'elle lui accrochait le message à la patte.

Son message envoyé, elle ressortit rapidement de la volière postale avant que quelqu'un ne remarque sa présence. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire remarquer. La moindre erreur de jugement pourrait faire échouer son plan.

Du la petite besace qu'elle avait pris soin d'emmener avec elle, elle en sortit une longue cape de voyage, qu'elle passa et dont elle en rabattit le capuchon. Avec ce genre de cape, elle était tranquille. Les gens la prendraient plus pour une voyageuse que pour une sorcière recherchée par les mangemorts. La spécificité de ce genre de cape, était qu'une fois passée, elle avait le pouvoir de repousser sensiblement ceux qui passaient un peu trop près d'elle, influant sur leur capacité de déduction. Une sorte de manipulation de l'esprit. L'accessoire idéal en ces temps de guerre.

Ne perdant pas de temps, elle prit la direction nord, remonta d'un pas assuré tout le chemin de traverse, jusqu'au point de rendez-vous qu'elle avait fixé dans son message.

Il lui restait suffisamment de temps pour bien étudier l'endroit. Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était de trouver le meilleur poste d'observation. Celui légèrement en retrait de la place, mais qui offrait tout de même une vue dégagée, sans être immédiatement repérée par son opposant.

Elle trouva rapidement son bonheur. Idéalement situé, il s'agissait d'un renfoncement au coin d'une ruelle. Il offrait une vue imprenable. De ce fait, lorsque Malfoy père apparaîtrait, et il allait apparaître, elle n'aurait qu'à tendre sa baguette, sans être obligée de se mettre à découvert, et lancer le sort mortel.

Elle n'avait toutefois pas encore décidé de ce qu'elle ferait alors du corps sans vie. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'envoyer au beau milieu du grand hall du ministère de la magie, à présent aux mains de l'armée de Voldemort.

Ou bien le renverrait-elle dans la demeure Malfoy, là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait élu domicile. Ou alors le laisserai-t-elle simplement pourrir dans un coin mal famé du chemin de traverse où il serait dépouillé de tous ses biens par ces personnes peu recommandables qui errent dans ces ruelles et dont personne se préoccupent vraiment. Une fin digne d'un laissé pour compte pour un dignitaire haut placé de la communauté magique.

Un pop non loin de là mit fin à ses pensées, la ramenant brutalement sur terre. Lucius Malfoy venait d'apparaître. Tel un fière paon, il se tenait là, immobile au beau milieu de la place, les mains appuyées sur sa canne qui dissimulait sa baguette magique. L'air confiant, il attendait, alors que ses yeux balayaient la place avec nonchalance. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blancs, contrastaient avec le noir de sa cape. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un de ces princes des anciens temps qui du haut de leur châteaux veillaient sur leurs domaines.

Il était en avance. Ce n'était pas bon. Il était en avance d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Son cœur s'emballa devant le geste qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre. C'était une chose de décider de donner la mort à quelqu'un. Malheureusement s'en était un autre de passer à l'acte. Ses mains devenaient moites, alors qu'elle sentait son assurance disparaître comme neige au soleil. Elle ne pouvait dorénavant plus reculer. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, maintenant. C'était sa seule et unique chance d'assouvir la vengeance, elle le savait.

Tout à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu un 'pop' retentir dans son dos quelques instants plus tôt, ni vu tous ces mangemorts se matérialiser aux quatre coins de la place.

Alors lentement, elle leva le bras, assurant une prise ferme sur sa baguette, lorsqu'elle comprit son erreur…

Ou plutôt lorsqu'elle sentit la pointe d'une baguette s'enfoncer dans son dos, une voix lui susurrant à l'oreille :

« Alors comme ça on croit pouvoir berner le maître ? Ta baguette ! »

Alors seulement elle se rendit compte de la naïveté de son plan. Lucius Malfoy avait beau se pavaner comme un paon, jamais il ne prenait le risque de se déplacer sans s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien. Surtout lorsqu'il recevait des messages de sorcières particulièrement douées, qui lui donnait rendez-vous dans un lieu peu fréquenté, lui demandant de venir seul. Il venait mais certainement pas seul. Entouré de serviteurs comme il se plaisait à les nommer, ces derniers savaient se rendre discrets afin de veiller sur lui.

Une pression de baguette dans son dos l'obligea à avancer, se mettant à découvert, seule sans défense face à tous ces mangemorts. Le sourire narquois de Lucius s'étira nettement lorsqu'il la vit avancer vers lui, dans défense. Il jubilait intérieurement se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire. S'amuser avec une telle sans-de-bourbe ne pouvait être que jouissif. Oh oui, il mourrait littéralement d'impatience de l'avoir pour lui, de lui faire subir quelques supplices de son cru. Peut-être même la tuer de ses propres, enfin de sa propre baguette.

« Mais qu'avons-nous là ? » susurra-t-il mielleusement. « Ne serait-ce pas la Sang-de-Bourbe Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, amie de Potter ? »

Hermione s'ordonna de rester aussi calme qu'elle le pouvait, s'efforçant de ne surtout pas répondre. Ne pas lui donner ce plaisir. Ce serait montrer qu'il avait en parti gagné. Ça elle préférerait mourir que de l'avouer. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse vite, très vite pour se sortir de là. Seule contre eux tous, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« Alors, on a perdu sa langue ? »

Ne pas répondre, ne pas répondre, réfléchir, vite réfléchir

« C'est pourtant vous qui souhaitiez me voir. Je suis là »

Les autres mangemorts les avaient à présent rejoints, formant un cercle autour d'eux. Leurs visages étaient déformés par la jouissance que procurait la capture d'une sorcière puissante, amie proche de Harry Potter. Déjà dans leurs esprits se dessinaient les pires sacrifices de magie noire. Tous s'imaginaient déjà ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir lui faire, dès le moment où leur maître Lucius se serait lassé d'elle. La laissant suffisamment en vie, pour qu'à leur tour ils puissent prendre un peu de bon temps.

Tous sauf un, qui depuis l'arrivée de tous ces mangemorts, s'était tenu à l'abri sur le toit d'une petite chaumière. Il observait la scène, l'analysant rapidement. En réalité, il était là bien avant les magemorts. Il était arrivé en même temps que la sorcière. Il l'observait depuis un moment, se demandant d'abord ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici, seule, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit apparaître Lucius. Alors il avait comprit. Car en réalité, il l'avait suivit dès l'instant où à travers la baie vitrée il avait vu son regard changé, son sourire malsain se dessiner, ses allées et venues dans le manoir la veille au soir alors que tout le monde dormait ou s'affairait à ses occupations.

Il avait comprit que quelque chose se tramait lorsqu'elle subtilisa de la poudre de cheminette et qu'elle s'en servit en utilisant la cheminée du pavillon de jardin, la seule qui ai été oubliée par Severus lorsqu'il s'était occupé de fermé les conduits du réseau de cheminette.

Un sort de localisation à sa suite lui avait permis de savoir où elle se rendait. Dès lors il avait décidé que le mieux était qu'il la suive à distance pour lui venir en aide si nécessaire.

Mais là, seul contre eux tous, il n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Il lui fallait la laisser seuls quelques instants le temps d'aller chercher du renfort en priant Merlin pour qu'ils ne soient pas pressés, et qu'elle ne tente rien de stupide.

Alors déployant ses majestueuses ailes noires, l'oiseau pris son envol depuis le toit de la chaumière pour disparaitre quelques mètres plus loin. Parvenu sur la terre ferme, il reprit apparence humaine pour transplaner dans un pop.

À présent, la sorcière le regardait une lueur de défi dans le regard. La vengeance était toujours bien présente dans son esprit. C'est elle qui lui donnait la force et le courage de continuer. La meilleure des défenses étant l'attaque, il lui fallait l'attaquer, simplement pour gagner du temps, pour réfléchir et trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Alors on a peur d'affronter seul une sorcière ! » attaqua-t-elle

« Vous aimeriez cela Miss Granger. Mais ne vous en déplaise, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir »

« Avec autant de mangemorts en renforts, j'en doute »

« Détrompez-vous. L'idée de vous toucher de mes mains me répugne. Pourtant l'idée même me vous tuer, elle me délecte au plus haut point. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller dangereusement. Elle ne savait peut-être pas se servir de magie sans baguette, mais elle était bien déterminée à se battre comme une lionne pour rester en vie. Dans ses yeux un éclat doré se mit à briller intensément. Elle vengera ses parents, elle allait se battre et elle allait le tuer.

« Alors c'est moi qui vais vous tuer. L'idée de vous toucher et de vous tuer ne me fait pas peur. » cracha-t-elle.

Lucius eut soudainement un mouvement de recul, alors que les yeux de la sorcière gagnaient en éclat. Ils étaient à présent étrangement dorés. Elle n'en avait pas conscience, mais Lucius malgré son air de prince intouchable n'était plus aussi à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez la sorcière. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais vu mais qui lui faisait peur. Elle semblait s'illuminer. Son réflex fut de tendre sa baguette dans une position d'attaque.

« Stupéfix » lança-t-il alors

Dans un mouvement de protection, Hermione leva le bras. Le sort contre toute attente glissa simplement sur elle, sans autre effets que de disparaître.

Hermione n'en revint pas. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela. C'était incompréhensible d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait même pas sa baguette. Mais que cela ne tienne, si elle pouvait se débarrasser de quelques mangemorts, ça serait toujours ça de pris en attendant d'avoir sa vengeance.

Alors à son tour elle leva le bras comme si elle tenait sa baguette dans une position d'attaque.

Elle ne parla pas, simplement agita son bras, comme si elle possédait toujours sa baguette.

Et aussi incroyable de cela puisse paraître, une boule lumineuse en sorti à deux reprise, fondant droit sur Lucius qui n'eut que le temps de se décaler en se jetant à terre pour les éviter. Le mangemort qui se tenait à ses côtés n'eut pas ce réflex, si bien qu'il fut frappé à deux reprises par les sphères lumineuses.

Il s'effondra sur le champ, assommé certainement pour un long moment.

En réponse à son attaque, tous mes mangemorts lancèrent divers sorts une fois de plus glissèrent sur elle. Elle réussit à en mettre encore deux à terre avant de commencer à se sentir faible. Les forces commençaient à la quitter. En puisant aussi rapidement en elle, elle avait présumé de ses forces. Elle réussit néanmoins à récupérer sa baguette. Les sorts pleuvaient sur elle, à une vitesse impressionnante, si bien qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps.

'_Merlin, venez-moi en aide, je vous en prie'_

Comme en réponse à ses prières, des 'pops' sonores retentirent tout autour d'eux. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avec Maxence en chef de file, ainsi que quelques anciens aurors reconvertis à la cause venaient de faire leur apparition. Le combat retrouvait en égalité, et Hermione retrouva en ardeur. Désormais elle n'était plus seule.

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Des éclairs rouges jaillissaient en réponses à d'autres éclairs verts. Les partisans de la Liberté contre les partisans de l'Oppression. Mangemorts contres aurors. Mangemorts contre l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Seul Lucius Malfoy ne semblait pas prendre réellement part à la bataille. Il avait repéré sa proie. Tel un prédateur, il fondit sur elle, jetant au passage quelques sorts pour libérer son passage, que ce soit contre des aurors ou membres de l'Ordre, que contre des mangemorts.

« Tu es à moi sale Sang-de-Bourbe » cracha-t-il en lui lançant un sort alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

« Pas tant que nous serons là pour la protéger » intervint Maxence en s'interposant entre Lucius et Hermione alors qu'il venait tout juste de dévier le sort jeté par le blond.

Entre eux deux, le combat s'engageât plus féroce que jamais. Ils ne se laissaient aucun répit. Les éclairs jaillissaient encore et encore.

De son côté, Hermione qui sentait malgré tout qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps en profita pour batte légèrement en retraite. Aidant ses comparses dans la bataille elle jetait quelques sorts de défenses sur eux, déviant ainsi les sorts lancés par leurs assaillants. Rapidement la situation tourna en faveur des membres de l'Ordre, plus nombreux et surtout plus déterminés que les mangemorts. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il y en avait pas mal qui avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire. Immobilisés et désarmés, ils étaient la capture du jour.

Certes elle n'aurait pas sa vengeance personnelle, néanmoins, elle aurait participé à la capture de mangemorts. Et même si son acte de départ pouvait être qualifié d'inconscient, au final la journée n'aurait pas été vaine.

Soudainement et venu de nulle part, un bras l'agrippa par la taille alors qu'une main la bâillonna. Elle se sentit tirée en arrière. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, ni prévenir personne de ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva dans une ruelle sombre à quelques pas du combat.

« Il faut vraiment être inconsciente pour tenter de défier seule Lucius Malfoy » explosa alors son ravisseur, en la plaquant contre le mur, dévoilant alors son identité.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de bonheur lorsqu'elle le reconnu. Son ravissant ou plutôt son sauveur n'était autre que Severus. Le visage fermé, ivre de colère, il lui faisait face.

« Severus, oh Severus » murmura-t-elle alors une fois qu'il eut ôté sa main qui ballonnait sa bouche.

Ses mains se posèrent de chaque côté d'elle, alors qu'il approchait son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Les lèvres plissées, il tremblait presque de fureur.

« As-tu décidé de mourir ? » siffla-t-il

Comprenant le tort qu'elle lui avait fait, elle tenta malgré tout de se justifier

« Severus, il fallait que je le fasse. Il fallait qu'il paie. »

« As-tu pensé un seul instant à moi ? Où es-tu aussi égoïste que stupide ? »

« Toi ? Je ne comprends pas Severus »

« Hermione » murmura-t-il alors tendrement « j'ai cru devenir fou lorsque je me suis aperçu que tu avais disparue, que pour seule explication tu avais laissé une simple ligne sur un parchemin. »

De sa main, il vint chasser une larme sur le visage de la sorcière, chassant une mèche de cheveux venue se poser sur sa joue.

« Hermione, et lorsque Maxence est revenu nous avertir que tu te trouvais sur le chemin de traverse, seule face à Lucius Malfoy et ses sbires, j'ai cru devenir fou. Je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre. Que serai-je devenu sans toi ? »

Son regard s'adoucit considérablement en disant cela. La colère avait disparue. Elle était là avec lui, saine et sauve. C'était tout ce qui comptait. En la voyant, se battre, il avait pris conscience d'une chose. Une chose très importante. Une chose qu'il ne pensait plus possible depuis longtemps. Ce n'était plus de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour elle. C'était de l'amour. Elle était son tout, son univers, et maintenant sa raison de vivre…

Et voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas à ses paroles, il fit la seule chose qui lui parut logique. Lui ouvrir son cœur.

« Comprends-tu ce que j'essaie de te dire ? »

« Je…je crois que oui » souffla-t-elle

« Hermione, je le sais maintenant, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Que deviendrais-je si tu n'étais plus là ?

Je t'aime Hermione. Du plus profond de mon cœur. Je t'aime tellement que je ne supporterai pas qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose… »

Alors comme en réponse à sa déclaration, à son tour elle laissa sa main parcourir son visage, et approchant un peu plus son visage de celui de Severus, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de celui dont elle en était plus que sûre à présent était son âme sœur.

Un baiser si pure, pour deux âmes qui après tant de malheurs s'étaient enfin trouvées.

« Rentrons maintenant » lui enjoigna-t-il

C'est enlacés, heureux, leurs lèvres toujours jointes, que ces deux âmes sœurs enfin liées disparurent de cette sombre ruelle pour un lieu plus chaleureux. Un lieu où enfin ils pourraient vivre leur amour comme bon leur semblera…

**FIN**


End file.
